Dark Lords Time & Dark Lords Revolution
by blackcomputerdog
Summary: Harry is abandoned in the woods by the dursely's and found by the vampire king. Growing up as the prince of a raise he learns his destiny and finds some true friends. Eventual Vampire Harry. anti-Dumbledore. Powerful Harry. Evil Voldemort. And the sequel.
1. prolouge

Dark Lords Time

Part 1

Hello All. I am think about starting a new story. About Harry Potter. In time he shall become a vampire. I will be doing this epic in line with my Trilogy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sighed and looked up at his mom and dad and giggled a baby giggle then closed his eyes and slipped into slumber. Words he heard in his mind from a time long ago.

_Born under the moon of blood_

_Time is now. Now is time. _

_We are one all sublime. _

_Knowledge and power._

_To conquer all. _

_The two shall come. _

_One eyes of death the other of blood. _

_Together they shall rule. _

_And stop the destruction of the world. _

Harry smiled and woke from his sleep and saw that he was in his crib. He giggled again. Then heard screams.

"Lilly run it's him. Take Harry and go!!"

" But James!!"

"Go now Lilly I will hold him off."

Young harry heard running and saw his mother come in the room and lock it behind her. She bent over to pick him up.

Voldemort killed James and walked up the stairs and blasted the door open. He shook his head and smiled.

" Move woman. You do not have to die."

" No. I will never let you have harry."

" So be it."

Voldemort then killed Lilly and turned his wand on the baby Harry. Harry giggled and looked into blood red eyes and smiled. Voldemort smiled sinisterly and cast the killing curse.

A gold light came from harry and blocked the killing curse and through it back onto Voldemort. Destroying his body. A piece of the killing curse and Voldemort's soul came through the light and attached to harry. Making him a living Horoux and giving him the lighting bolt scar.

Harry then yawned and lay back down and fell asleep. Voldemort's spirit fled the house.

Dumbledore walked into the room and picked up harry and looked to the people that came with him and said.

" This is Harry Potter the boy who lived."

Dumbledore then left with harry and took him to the Durselys.

This is where the story begins.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is just the prologue I guarntee that the chapters will be longer. So review and tell me what you think. Thank you.


	2. The day breaks

I own nothing of Harry Potter. I repeat I own nothing.

Key:

"..." This is speech.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1. The day breaks.

The Dursely's woke the next morning and saw a baby boy. Veuron read the card and walked in to Petunia. And growled at his wife.

" He is your nephew. What do you wish to do with him?!!"

"I don't want him Veuron take him somewhere and dump him."

Veuron nodded and took Harry and put him inside the car and he then got around to the drivers side and got in. He drove quickly to a wooded area 20 miles outside of London. He parked and got out holding harry's basket and he walked into the forest a short ways and he laid Harry down basket and all on the cold ground.

Harry woke and started to cry as Veuron left in a hurry. Harry did not know why he was being left. And he looked around and started to cry louder wanting food and warmth.

Nearby a vampire was hunting. He sighed and raised his head. His name was Heero and he was the vampire king. He ran to where he heard the crying and saw Baby Harry and looked around and scented for the family. He sighed and reached down and sniffed the baby and caught a whiff of Voldemort's scent.

Harry giggled and reached up with tiny arms. Heero sighed and bent down and picked up the infant. He then wrapped shadows around them and vanished back to his home and the vampire city. Heero walked up the steps to his castle inside the walls that were built into a mountain. He shook his head and smiled as a advisor walked up to him.

"My Lord. Why do you have a baby?"

" I found him. He smells slightly of my father. I will raise him as my son."

" Yes My lord. I understand. I will leave you be for now."

Heero smiled and took harry and walked to his room and sat down on his bed and held him in his arms after he picked him up from the basket. He then laid harry on the bed and looked at the basket. He saw the card and read his name.

"So. Your name is Harry Potter. That won't do. From now on. It's Harry Riddle. You are my son."

Harry giggled and then started to cry. Heero blinked and sighed and sniffed the air and didn't smell anything wrong and he deduced that harry might be hungry. He then conjured a bottle and some milk. Heero then lifted harry in with one arm and set the bottle against his mouth with the other.

Harry smiled and latched onto the bottle and started to drink. Heero smiled and looked at him. He felt that maybe he could have a real family now. He would offer his son immortality maybe when he was older. He would never force this on someone.

4 years passed in the fashion heero was careful and took on harry's burden.

"Harry breakfast in five minutes." Heero yelled.

Harry shot up in bed and got up and walked to his wardrobe and picked out a pair of pants and a top. He shucked out of his P.J.'s and got dressed quickly. He knew that breakfast really started whenever he made it to the table but he always tried to be on time. He sighed and finished buttoning the pants and he ran out the door and down the stairs and slowed to a walk and walked into the dinning room and sat down across from his father.

"Hey Father. So how many minutes?"

"You took 7 minutes. I am impressed. Now what do you wish to eat?"

Harry ordered his food and watched as it appeared he smiled at his father.

"Hey father. Tell me the story of how you found me."

" Alright. I was out hunting and I heard you cry. I went toward the sound and found you inside the basket and picked you up after I scented the area and found no traces of humans nearby. I knew that you had been left to die so I picked you up and brought you home. You are now my son. And I love you."

" Thanks dad I love you to." Harry said sweetly. Heero laughed and rolled his eyes at his son. Harry smiled and dug into his breakfast quickly and started to eat. He was hungry. Heero shook his head and got up as heard something and he left the family dinning room. He walked out the door. And saw one of his advisor's and he walked over and said.

"What is the problem?"

" My Lord. It seems that is a were-wolf in your lands. I know not where exactly."

" I see. Thank you. I will deal with it personally."

Heero sighed and watched the advisor bow and walk away. He shook his head and walked back into the dinning room and looked at harry.

" Why the long face son?"

" You're leaving again."

" I have a problem I must deal with. I am sorry Harry."

" I know father. I will miss you. But I promise to stick with my studies."

Heero smiled and hugged harry then he turned and left the room and vanished. To the border of his city. He then started to walk scenting for the were-wolf he sighed as he found the trail. He did not reconize the scent nor was it tainted by the dark mark. He was unsure of why the were-wolf had come to his lands in the first place. Most only came if they were seeking to die. As it was decreed that the vampires and were-wolfs were to stay out of each others lands. He enforced this policy that was made eon's ago for a reason. He sighed and relised that the scent was headed toward one of the smaller towns and he smiled and vanished straight to it.

Heero waited for the were-wolf to appear he hid his arua and scent. And he looked just like a human would. He shook his head and smiled when he smelled the were-wolf coming that night he figured that he would be home with his son soon enough. And sooner than he thought.

The were-wolf was Remus. Remus sighed and was looking for his death so he ventured into the vampire lands. He headed toward one of the smaller towns and walked toward it. First he had went to the dursely's to see harry and he learned that they had dumped the infant in the woods. He ran and apperated and told Dumbledore who promised that they would find him. Remus then went into the woods near the area and found no scent of harry and he cried. He wished for his death as his family and friends were gone. He walked into the city and was stopped by a cold voice.

" What are you doing in my lands were-wolf?" Heero spoke.

" I am here to ask that you grant me death."

" I see. That I understand. Why though?"

" I have lost everything. I have nothing left to live for."

" I see. You smell like something of long ago. A scent I reconize."

" I see. You are the vampire king. I came alone. I brought no one else. Just kill me."

" I think not. I remember now. Your scent was on my son. I believe I will take you back to my home. You will serve me well."

Remus was shocked and he spoke before he thought.

" What do you mean Your son?!!"

" I mean just that. Your scent was on the child that I took in. 4 years ago."

Remus sighed and looked down. He shuddered and it clicked that he was speaking of harry. Remus perked up. He knew that his fate was slavery. But he couldn't mind to much because he would be with his pup.

" I See. I thank you for sparing my life. I will serve you willingly."

" Good. I will not hold you prisoner. You may leave when you desire. And never return. But as long as you are in my lands. You will be collared and expected to act like my slave. I have none the last died years ago."

Remus nodded and kept his gaze to the ground. He knew better than to raise his head. Haveing his fate bound to that of the ruler of the vampires. He sighed and thought that it was for harry. Otherwise he would leave now never to return. He now knew that harry was well and alive.

Heero sighed and walked closer and growled and grabbed Remus's arm and vanished them back to his home. He sighed and took Remus to a spare bedroom and opened the door.

" This is where you will stay. What is your name?"

" Remus Lupin."

" Fine. I expect you clean and dressed in the morning. You will meet my son then. Am I clear?"

"Yes. Master."

"Smart. You know your place. As long as you remain in my lands you belong to me."

Heero turned and walked away and went to harry's room and looked in. He saw that his son was asleep and he left the room shutting the door. He then turned away and walked to his own bedroom and lay down and went to sleep.

Remus sighed and walked in the room and saw that the room had a small cot and a dresser and that was all but connected was also a small bathroom. Remus walked into the bathroom and stripped and started the water for a bath and once the water was set he got in. He sank down in the water and relaxed. He finished up soon after he got clean and he cast a cleaning spell on his clothes and put them back on. He walked out of the bathroom and over to the cot and lay down and started to cry. He went to sleep after crying for a few minutes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Hey. Thanks for reading. Tell me what you all think. Thanks alot. I will try and continue this story. But try out my trilogy. Remember to review please.


	3. The first day

I own nothing of Harry Potter. I repeat I own nothing.

Key:

"…" This is speech.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2. The first day.

Heero woke first the next morning and walked out of his room after changing clothes. He sighed and went to the room Remus was in. He walked in and looked at him and shook his head. Then spoke.

" Up slave. Time for breakfast."

" Yes master."

Remus blinked and sat up and rubbed his eyes slightly and stood beside the bed and bowed his head looking at the floor. Heero nodded and led the way out of the room and down to the dinning hall. He instructed Remus to sit in a chair beside the table then he walked out into the hall and yelled.

" Harry Breakfast in 5 minutes."

Harry woke and shot up in bed and smiled he had thought that his father would be away for longer he was glad that Heero was back home with him. He laughed and walked to his wardrobe and picked out a pair of pants and a top he then quickly changed clothes and ran out of his bedroom and down the stairs he slowly to a walk and went into the dinning room. He nodded to heero and pulled his father into a hug.

Heero laughed and held his son.

" I take it you were worried about me."

Harry nodded vigorously and held tight to heero. He then let go and blushed. He saw Remus and blinked and looked at heero in confusion.

" My son. He Is my slave. He is a were-wolf."

"Then why is he not dead father. Were-wolves are to be killed if they enter the vampire lands."

" I know my son. But his scent was slightly on you when I found you. I believe that he knew your parents."

Harry blinked and smiled and walked to Remus and sat down beside him. He then tried to speak to him.

" Hello. My name is Harry Riddle. Did you know my real mom and dad?"

" Yes. I knew Lilly and James. Harry you were almost like a son to me and your parents were my best friends in the world. I miss them terribly."

" I see. Well. I am happy here. I need nothing and no one and I have fun. I have been learning magic already. I can cast most spells. I even got to torture someone. Though I did throw up afterward."

Remus sighed and looked at harry and pulled him into a hug. Harry gulped and hugged back and waited. Remus paled and released harry and got out of the chair and backed away.

"I am sorry master. I meant no offense."

Heero glared and he growled at Remus. Harry looked between them and spoke up.

" Dad. It's alright. I know that he broke a rule. But he was a close friend of my parents. Please don't harm him."

" Fine. For you I will not harm him. But harry tomorrow is Monday. You start a muggle school in London."

Harry blinked then Protested.

" What?!! But father I have no need of school!! I am learning everything I need to know here with you!! Plus. I am not a muggle. I am a wizard."

" Son Listen to me. I know that you are learning. But you need to be around kids your age and have friends. This is not a punishment. But you are going nothing you say can change that."

Harry nodded and looked down he then ordered and smiled when the food appeared. He started to eat. Remus turned and looked at harry and heero.

" Master. May I order as well?"

" Yes you may Remus. I will never starve you."

" Thank you master."

Remus smiled and ordered his food and he started to eat once it appeared.

Heero shook his head and left the room and went to his study and sat down at his desk and started to work on he relised that he was busier then normal lately. He wondered why.

Harry shook his head and finished eating. He stood and left the dinning hall and walked outside around the back of the castle and smiled at the training grounds. He pulled out his wand that Heero had made for him and he started to run through the basic drills again. He couldn't wait till he was eleven and started to Hogwarts.

Remus sighed and walked outside and watched Harry he was impressed at the five year olds ability. Remus realized that most wizards Harry's age couldn't cast that level of spells. Third years. He felt that maybe Harry worked to hard at trying to be the best.

Harry practiced till night fell. Then he walked back inside and went to the dinning room and ordered and started to eat once the food appeared.

Remus shook his head watched harry eat. He was not hungry. He shook his head and walked to the bedroom he was given and he fingered the collar that had appeared on his neck. He sighed and lay down on his cot and went into a light sleep.

Harry smiled and finished eating and got up from the table and walked out of the dinning room and he headed down the halls and went up stairs and into his room and he went to the bath and started to run the water. He sighed as he sunk below the surface and he was content. He cleaned his body and rested. Once he was clean and relaxed he stood up in the bathtub and let the water out and he stepped out and dried himself with a towel. He shook his head and got dressed in night clothes. Once dressed he walked to his bed and lay down and went to sleep.

Heero was working in his study. He already had the things that Harry would need for school tomorrow. He shook the thoughts away and stood up behind the desk and walked around it. He headed to Harry's room and looked in and saw him asleep. He shook his head and nodded and went and checked on Remus and found him asleep as well. He then walked to his bedroom and spelled himself clean and dry and he lay down on his bed and went to sleep.

The next morning Heero woke as normal at dawn. He yawned and stretched and got out of the bed. He stood and walked out of the room and went to Harry's.

" Son. Come on. We have to get to the school. It starts soon."

A sleepy voice answered.

"Yes father."

Harry growled and got out of the warm blankets and stood. He walked over to his wardrobe and picked out a clean pair of pants and a top and changed. He then walked out of the room grabbing the black backpack. He looked at his father and took his hand.

Heero held onto harry and vanished them to London and the school. He walked harry to the main office. And smiled at the lady at the front desk.

" Hi. My brother is taking Kindergarten. I wish to know where I leave him."

" Yes. I understand. Take him to the cafeteria. And let him go eat. Then who's class?"

" Madam Receil's class."

" Okay then take him after he eats across the walkway to the portable labeled 1. That is her class."

Heero nodded and led harry to the cafeteria. And waited as he got in line.

Harry shook his head and got his food and walked to a table in the corner and he sat down and started to eat. Heero walked over to him holding the backpack.

Once Harry finished eating heero took him to his class. Heero handed him the backpack then walked away and vanished back home once he was out of sight. He would go back for his brother later once the school let out.

Harry sighed and flinched as he looked around he walked to the back of the room and sat down at a table all alone.

Hermione walked in and saw that the class was filling up she sighed and walked to the back and sat beside harry.

" Hi. I'm Hermione Granger."

" Hi. I'm Harry Riddle. Want to be friends?"

" Yes. I would love to be friends. It's my first day."

" Same here. I don't know anyone. I mean according to father. I'm starting ¼ of the way through the year."

" I see. So what is your favorite color?"

" Green. What's yours?"

" Green. We like the same colors."

The teacher madam Receil walked into the room and looked over the kids.

" Hello class. Today we are going to get to know everyone. When I call on you. You are to say your name and something about yourself. Okay. Anthony you are first."

The classed passed normally with Harry and Hermione paying attention. Till Hermione was called. She spoke up.

" Hi. My name is Hermione Granger. I love animals and my favorite color is green."

The class then went as normal until Harry was called upon. Harry spoke up.

" Hi. I am Harry Riddle. I love snakes and my favorite color is green. And I believe that miracles do happen."

The teacher nodded and called the class to order she then gather some of her materials and passed out a coloring sheet to each student and some crayons. The students spent the rest of the class coloring the pictures.

Harry giggled and laughed with Hermione and sighed and walked out of the room and toward the busses he left Hermione at her bus. And walked around the front of the school and waited alone.

Heero walked up to the school and saw harry. He walked over and held out his hand and smiled when harry took it. He then led his son out of sight and vanished them back to his home. Heero then took harry to his study and motioned for his son to sit.

" So. How was your first day?"

" It was great. I made a friend. Her name is Hermione. I had a lot of fun father."

" That is good. I do not wish for you to be miserable."

Harry giggled and stood and walked to heero and hugged him. He then smiled and walked out of his father's study and walked to his bedroom and took the third year charms book and started to read again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews. Please love reading the story. I like writing it as well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember to please review.


	4. The meeting of families

I own nothing of Harry Potter. I repeat. I own Nothing.

Dark Lord's Time.

Key:

"…" This is speech.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3. The meetings of family.

Harry closes his book he sees that the sun is going down he smiles and walks out of his room and down the hall into the dinning room that is down the stairs.

Remus woke that night and walked down stairs and saw harry and smiled and sat beside him.

" Young Master."

"Don't call me that. My name is Harry. You may be a slave. But we should be friends. What can you tell me about my birth parents?"

" Ah. They were great people and your father was a auror. That is a magic policeman. Your mother was a unspeakable. They were great people. I was one of your fathers closest friends in school."

" Thank you. I never met them. I mean I love my Father and all but sometimes I miss not having a real family."

" I understand. I have no one left but you. You are the sole reason that I am remaining here as a slave. I don't wish to lose you pup."

Harry giggled and smiled brightly. Heero was in his study and stood and walked downstairs and walked into the dinning room and saw them and smiled.

" Harry. Is my slave bothering you?"

" No father. He is not. We are talking. I wish to learn more about my birth parents."

" I see my son. I will be in the library if you need me."

Heero turned and walked out of the dinning room and headed back upstairs and into the library. He picked out one of his favorite books and sat down near the fire and started to read.

Harry smiled at Remus and was asking many question's about his parents. Remus smiled and answered as best he could. He found it curious that a child even Harry who was raised as a prince would care about their birth family.

Harry smiled and finished off his food. He then moved closer to Remus and hugged him. Harry then went back upstairs and walked into the library and sat down next to heero.

"Hey Father. I am sorry about before. I was just curious."

"I understand harry. I would wish to learn about my family as well. If I did not already know the answer's to my search."

" You never talk about your parents and yet you are the vampire king. I don't understand."

" My father is a wizard. My mother was a witch. My mother died in child birth. My father is the Dark Lord. I have strong family that is gone."

" What do you mean gone?"

" My father died the night that he tried to kill you. At least I believe he is dead. No on second thought he is most likely alive as I can sense him in you. I do not know how. But that night he made you a Horoux."

"What's a Horoux?"

" A Horoux is a dark object that carries the caster's soul or at least pieces of it. My father made 7 such objects. You are one and there are six more. I believe one is his snake. I know of no others. So he is not dead."

"I think I understand. So part of me is your father."

" Yes. You could say it like that. It has bonded to your soul to wear you are unable to be separated."

" Alright. I love you father. I really do."

Harry then hugged Heero and left the room and ran to his bedroom and got changed and in the bed.

Remus smiled and walked to the library and walked in and saw heero. He paled and walked over to Heero and spoke.

"Harry really cares about you Master. And you care about him master. I am somewhat surprised."

" Why are you surprised slave? Are you saying that I should have left him to die all those years ago?"

"No. I don't mean it like that. I just meant that he is attached to you master. I never expected to find him happy with his life. He doesn't need me master."

" Your wrong he needs you. Just not in the way you need him. He needs friends. Be that for him. I do not mind. Just know that if you ever hurt him in any way. I will kill you slowly. Am I clear?!"

"Yes Master." Remus cringed as he said that. He then turned and left the library and walked to his bedroom and lay down and went to sleep.

Heero sighed and finished his book and went into his study to work. He worked till it was time to take harry to the school again. He stood and walked out of the room and walked to Harry's and went in.

"Harry get up. It's time to go."

"Yes. Father. Are you staying today?"

"Yes. I am my son."

Harry got out of bed and hurried and changed and grabbed his backpack and turned to heero and smiled. Heero shook his head and sighed sadly and grabbed his son. He then vanished them to the school around back. They walked together to the cafeteria and heero took the backpack and harry went and got a tray of food. Harry smiled as his brother followed him. He hummed as he walked. He saw Hermione across the cafeteria and took his tray and walked over and sat beside her.

Heero followed and watched from a short distance away. He then saw the elder male Granger. Heero walked up to them and spoke to the man that was with Hermione.

"Hello. I am Harry's brother."

" Hi. I am Hermione's father."

" I see. Harry and Hermione are friends already. I am glad that they clicked with each other."

" I am as well. And you seem like a nice young man."

" Thank you. My name is Heero."

Heero then nodded when the elder Granger said his name. He sighed and walked to his brother and gave him back his backpack. Then he walked out of the cafeteria and waited near the door. Harry and Hermione talked as they ate. Till the bell rang and they stood and rushed out of the cafeteria and to the kinder garden class. They sat down in the back and waited.

Heero and the elder Granger walked in behind the kids and stood off to the side with the other parents. As the kids had brought home a flyer that said that the teacher would like to meet the families.

Heero sighed once it was over and he left the room and waited for harry. Harry smiled and waved bye to Hermione and her father and then walked to heero. Heero then vanished them home. Harry smiled and laughed and told heero about what they had done in class and showed his brother the drawing he had done of his family.

Heero smiled at this and walked harry to his bedroom and made sure he was comfortable then heero walked to his study and started to work again.

Harry sighed and left his room after putting his things away and he turned and walked down the stairs and into the living room area and smiled. He saw Remus and walked over to him and laughed.

" Remus. I just finished my second day at school. It was great and Father made a speech. About himself. It was interesting."

" Oh. That's nice harry. I have been bored here all day alone. I didn't know what to do."

" Wait till the weekend and we can go shopping in the city. That's right inside the castle walls. I'm not allowed to go alone."

Remus nodded and smiled and listened to harry.

Harry yawned and finished and wished Remus a goodnight and he walked back up to his room and went to sleep in his bed.

Remus smiled and walked to the dinning room and ate some dinner then once he finished he walked to his small room and his cot and he lay down and went to sleep.

Heero finished his papers and decided that harry could miss the next day as it was a field trip. So heero went to his room and lay down and went into a dreamless sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Hello. And thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story. Please review. I love reviews. I hope you like it. Thanks to all. I will update soon. Maybe twice a day if I get a review.


	5. The shopping trip

I own nothing of Harry Potter. I repeat I own nothing.

Key:

"…" This is speech.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4. The shopping trip.

Harry woke the next morning early before dawn and smiled he stood and dressed himself quickly and looked in a mirror and smiled at his reflection. He then sighed and grabbed his backpack and rushed out of his room and down the stairs and into the dinning room and he sat down and ordered breakfast.

Heero woke as he heard pounding feet. He sat up and looked at the time and sighed and got out of the bed and walked to his dresser and pulled out clothes for the day. He dressed himself and cast a cleaning charm on himself and his clothes and he left his room and walked down stairs and into the dinning room and saw Harry.

"I see you are the one I heard son."

"Hey father. I woke early and decided to eat before I went to school."

"Your not going today. It is a field trip day. And I want to know that you are safe. We will be going shopping in muggle London today."

"Really thanks father. Though I will miss seeing Hermione."

" You won't be seeing much of her when you both are older."

"Why not Father?"

"She is a witch and will most likely attend Hogwarts. You will not. You already know all the spells that a third year would know plus dark magic. You have no need of schooling. I can teach you everything you need to know."

Harry smiled and nodded and started to eat the food that appeared on his plate.

Heero smiled and looked at Harry. He shook his head and walked upstairs and to Remus's room and walked inside.

" Remus up. Now."

" Yes. Master."

Remus sighed and got out of the bed and blinked and bowed low to Heero. Heero turned and left the room and walked back down stairs and into the dinning room and sat down beside Harry. Remus followed Heero down stairs and he took a seat on the other side of Harry and ordered his own food. Remus started to eat once it appeared.

Heero watched them closely. He was not willing to risk his son. He then walked out of the room and headed to his study and went behind his desk and started to work he decided that they would leave at noon. That would give the shops time to open and be ready.

Harry finished his meal and turned to Remus and smiled. Then he stood and walked out of the dinning room and went into the library and found a fourth year defense book and sat down and started to read.

Remus sighed sadly. He knew that Harry was happy and that it was all that matter. He did not know why he was remaining. He knew that Harry did not need him. That his pup had learned a lot and was already a capable wizard. He finished his meal and shook away the sad feeling and walked out of the room and went into the library as well and found a good book on magic and he settled down to read.

A few hours later Heero finished his work and stood and stretched he looked at a clock and saw that it was approaching noon. He stood and left his study and walked to the library where he sensed Harry. He entered and smiled at the two of them.

" Harry. Come on. It's time to go shopping in muggle London."

" Yes. Father."

Harry stood and put his book away and looked sadly at Remus and walked to Heero. Heero sighed and grabbed Harry's arm and vanished them away to a dark and abandoned alley way. Heero smiled and led Harry from the alley and out onto the street. He walked with his son and led him.

Harry laughed and smiled at his father he was happy.

Heero shook his head and they walked along till they reached the mall. They entered together and Heero led Harry to a clothing store and over to his section. Heero the let Harry go around to look.

Harry happily looked over the clothes and found himself three pairs of Jeans and three shirts. He smiled at heero and watched his father. He laughed and found a couple pairs of shoes and he smiled as he walked into the dressing room and started to try on the clothes.

Heero shook his head and stayed nearby. He did not wish to leave his son alone. He was concerned and did not know why. He wondered what he was feeling now. He felt that all those years ago that he had made the right choice when he took harry and raised him as his son.

Harry finished trying on the clothes and came out holding them and nodded to heero. Heero smiled and led him to the register and he paid for the clothes. Heero then held the bags and led Harry out of the store and to video games store.

Harry happily rushed off and started to looked at the movies and games. He laughed when he happily read some of his favorite titles. He picked out about 10 and walked to Heero.

" Hey. Can I get all of these? Please."

" Fine. You can have them Harry."

"Thanks. You are the best."

Heero growled as harry put them on the counter and heero pulled out his wallet and searched for money. He paid for the games and movies that harry had chosen and grabbed the bag. Heero sighed and let harry lead this time.

Harry smiled and led the way through the mall to the food court and he walked up to a pizza place and stood in line and ordered his food and paid himself. He walked over to a table and sat down and started to eat.

Heero shook his head and walked over and stood beside harry and watched him eat. He then jerked his head up as he felt something was wrong. He grabbed harry and pulled him along to the bathroom and they went into the same stall and didn't lock it. Heero then vanished them back home with all of the things and he sent Harry to his room for the day.

Harry nodded and didn't protest. He walked to his room carrying the bags and laid them on his bed and he went through them and put up his clothes and he picked out one of his new games and sat down on his bed and started to play.

Heero growled and vanished straight to Diagon Alley and started to walk. He watched as people ran by him. He let the pass. He continued till he saw the death eaters. He then raised a hand and said.

" Oluse." Blue light rush from his hand and hit the death eaters sending the ones hit to the ground. They struggled to rise.

Heero snarled and advanced. He was not happy and he wondered who had ordered this.

The death eaters that had brains and that could still move apperated away from the scene. The few that couldn't watched him. Three fired curses that were easily blocked and returned. Those three dropped to the ground and didn't move again.

Heero sighed and killed the remaining death eaters then he vanished to slytherin manor and started to look around. He was feeling the air and the area for signs of his father. He found none. He shook his head and sighed sadly and walked out of the manor and vanished back home.

Remus looked up as he saw heero appear in the main hall.

" Master. What happened?"

" There was a death eater attack on Diagon Alley. I stopped it. But I found no trace of Voldemort. So I do not know who ordered the attack."

" I see. That is why you told young master to stay in his room."

Heero nodded in agreement and walked up the stairs and shook his head and walked into his study and sat down and started back to work on the documents that needed his attention.

Harry sighed and finished his came and called for Blinky the house elf. He asked her for food to be brought to his room. And smiled when the house elf disappeared to do as he asked.

Heero sighed that night and walked into Harry's room and looked in. He laughed as he saw that his son was still playing a video game.

" Harry. It's time for bed now."

"Yes father. Thank you for today. And what happened?"

" Nothing for you to worry about. I just wanted for you to stay safe."

" Thanks father. I know that."

Harry then smiled and cut off the game after saving and lay down on his bed and went to sleep.

Heero sighed and left Harry's room and went into the library and saw Remus.

" It's late slave. Go to bed."

" Yes. Master."

Remus cringed and bowed to heero and left the library and walked out of the room and to his small bedroom and lay down on the cot and went to sleep.

Heero sighed and promised himself that he would work throughout the night. He walked back to his study and sat down and started to look over papers. Thinking about what had happened and what he could do about it. If anything.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Hello. I love writing this story. Please let me know what you think. It is going to be and epic. Thank you all. And remember to review. You may get another update before Christmas. The more reviews the more likely it is to be updated. Thank you.


	6. The punishment

I own nothing of Harry Potter. I repeat I own nothing.

Key:

"…" This is speech.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5. The punishment and betrayal.

The next 4 days passed in happiness. Harry enjoyed going to school and seeing his friends. He was becoming closer to Hermione. And he was learning a lot about Heero's father. He learned that Heero was the only son to Tom Riddle better know as Lord Voldemort or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He found that funny and somewhat silly. He was worried about his family and looked toward his father. He smiled and was considering asking his father to let Remus join the family.

Remus meanwhile sighed and looked out the window in his room. He shook his head and thought to himself about what he was doing. He smiled and thought of harry. He laughed and left his room and walked to heero's study and entered and was greeted by the cold voice of the vampire king.

" What brings you here slave?"

" I'm leaving. And Harry is coming with me. Back to London."

" He is my son and heir. He will not leave unless I permit it."

" You can't stop me. He is all that is left of my family. I will take him!!!" Remus shouted.

Heero glared and stood and walked over to Remus and slashed at the collar causing it to tighten. Remus gasped and fell to the floor choking. Heero laughed and summoned a whip and started to beat Remus. Remus whimpered once he could get air and he moved closer to the floor. Heero stopped when he felt harry coming and vanished the whip and he placed a hand on Remus's collar and wove a spell into it.

" The spell I have placed on your collar my slave is a spell that will never let you leave my home. No matter what you do. Or wish to do. You can never leave now. Go to your room and think on your actions now slave."

Remus picked himself up off the floor and limped out of the door his back was a mess of open slashes. He didn't make a sound though and went to his room and got under the shower.

Harry smiled and walked into his Heero's study and saw him vanishing blood off the carpet.

" Where did the blood come from?"

" Remus. He wanted to take you away from me. I did not kill him. I have bound him irrecusably to me and this home. He can never leave the castle now. I am sorry. I would have killed him for what he did. But I know you like him."

" Yeah. I do. But the laws are laws. I never thought he would want to kidnap me though. Can't he see that I am happy here?"

" I do not know Harry. You would have to ask him. I will force him to stay by my side starting tomorrow. I will treat him no different than a real slave."

" Father no. Please give him one last chance. I don't want him to die. I mean he deserves to be with me. I care for him like family. He is part of my family now. Like you."

" Fine harry. One last chance for freedom. But he can still never leave this castle. The spell will not allow it."

Harry nodded and hurried to Remus's room and walked in. He sighed and conjured a chair and sat down.

Remus walked out shirtless and saw harry and paled. He turned his gaze to the floor.

" Young Master."

" Remus what were you thinking? I need to know that. Why?"

" I needed to leave harry. And I can't abandon you. You are pack. Now though it is not a issue. As I can now never leave the castle. I am a true slave now. And your father will break me."

" No. He won't harm you anymore. You still can act like you are a guest. But this is your last chance. Father won't forgive you again. I had to ask him to not make you into a true slave. I had to ask him to not break your spirit."

Remus nodded and turned showing his back to harry. The wounds had ceased bleeding. Harry gasped and sighed sadly and left the room. Remus shook his head and walked and put a clean shirt on and he left the room and went to the library and found a book to read.

Harry walked to his room and lay down thinking. He knew that his father was angry with Remus. He also knew that he was the only reason that Remus was not dead for what he did and said he was going to do. He just wanted them to all be a family and now he saw that it would not happen. He relised that Remus cared for him so much. But that he also feared and hated the Vampire King.

Heero growled to himself and vanished to his training yard and started casting spells at targets and practicing.

"Who did the slave think that he is trying to kidnap my son. I should have killed him no matter what Harry said. He deserves to die. Or at least be broken in spirit. But I believe I dealt with the problem."

Heero sighed and continued working throughout the day. Not stopping. He vanished back inside at dinner time and walked to his son's room and looked in. He saw harry laying down reading a book.

" Son. It's dinner time."

" Thanks Father."

Harry got up and stood and walked past his father and down the stairs and into the dinning room and sat down and ordered.

Heero growled and headed to the library and he looked at Remus. Remus looked up when the door opened and he saw heero. He gulped and got out of the chair and fell to his knees and lowered his head to the floor. Heero spoke in a harsh tone.

" I am very displeased with you Remus. It is only through harry that you are still alive. I should break your spirit but Harry asked me not to. You owe him a lot. He saved your life and spirit. Now go to your room and lay down. I don't want to see you for the rest of the day. Am I clear?"

"Yes. Master."

Remus said in a small voice and stood and walked out of the library and walked to his room and lay down on the small cot and started to cry. He fell asleep soon after.

Harry ate and smiled. He looked up when the door opened and smiled brighter when he saw heero.

Heero walked over to Harry and sat down next to him and looked at him.

" Son. I talked to Remus. He knows his place. I left him unharmed. But if he ever tries anything he will be broken."

" I know father. I want to be the one to break him though if he tries anything. I want my revenge. But I do not think he will try anything."

" I see. You still trust in him."

" Yes. But not as much as before."

Harry finished his food and walked back to his room and sat down and started to play a game. Heero walked into his son's room close to midnight and told harry to get in bed. Heero then left and went to his own room and lay down.

Harry smiled and laid down on his bed and thought of his family as he went to sleep.

Harry awoke the next morning and smiled as he saw the sun was up. It was Sunday. Tomorrow he would see Hermione again. He walked into his bathroom and took a quick shower and cleaned up. He then went to his wardrobe and picked out a pair of black pants and a matching black top and he got dressed. Once dressed he left his room and walked down the stairs and into the dinning room and ordered breakfast. Once it appeared he started to eat.

Remus was in his room. He sighed and went over his thoughts again and came to the conclusion. That he was stuck here and he had better act like a slave or he would be beaten again.

Heero walked to Remus's room and entered.

" Slave. Time to go down for breakfast. Step out of line and I promise to hurt you."

"Yes. Master."

Remus replied sulking. He kept his voice quiet and his head down. He had long ago learned the laws and how to follow them. His friends had made sure that he understood slavery and how the slaves were to act. He used that knowledge now. He stood and waited for heero to lead.

Heero smiled and nodded his assent and started down and headed to the dinning room. He sat down beside harry. Remus sighed and sat on the other side of harry and didn't make a sound. Harry is the one that spoke to him.

"Remus. What's wrong?"

"Nothing Young master."

" Tell me something about my parent's please."

" Very well Young master. Your mother had a sister named Petunia and You were left there as a infant once your parents died. They are the ones that abandoned you. She hated all things magic and her husband was the same way. But your mother still cared about her sister."

Harry nodded eyes blazing with fury and he turned to heero and spoke.

" Father. Find them please. I will enjoy torturing them to death."

" Yes. Son. It will be good practice for you. And they deserve it for doing what they did."

Remus looked up and again spoke before he thought.

" Harry No!!! You can not kill anyone!! You are a light wizard!! The Boy-Who-Lived!!"

Harry gasped and growled at Remus. Remus realized what he had done and he dropped from the chair to the floor and kneeled and pressed his forehead to the floor. Harry spoke in anger.

" My so called relatives deserve to die. I will punish them once they are found. But for speaking out and trying to give a order. I will break what is left of your spirit. You will never speak out of turn like that again. Now. Go to your room!! And wait for me!!!"

Remus cowered and left the room quickly and went to his own room and sat down on the bed and looked at the door waiting.

Heero turned to harry.

" Son. Are you sure you don't want me to break him?"

" No father. I want to do it myself. But he will be your slave once I break him."

" very well. I will watch and make sure he does not fight you."

" Thank you father."

Harry growled and stood up and left the dinning room with heero. Harry walked to Remus's room and went in. And looked at him.

" Get up slave. On your knees. I shall whip you."

Remus sighed and looked and saw that heero had also come. He walked to Harry and kneeled in front of him and presented his back. He flinched from a touch.

Harry stood and used wandless magic and conjured a whip. He then brought it down hard on Remus's back. Remus let out a cry with the first hit. Harry brought the whip down harder when Remus's cried out for the second time.

" Silent slave. We gave you a chance. Now we will break you." Heero said coldly. And watched as harry turned a unscarred back into a mass of lashes and slashes. He sighed.

" That is enough son. He is broken. He has ceased whining or trying to fight. His spirit is gone."

" Yes father."

" Go and clean up slave."

" Yes Master." Remus said without emotion. He stood and swayed and limped badly into the bathroom and started the cold water and stripped out of his ruined clothes and got under the water flinching when the water hit his back.

Harry growled and left the room and headed to the library and picked out a book and settled down to read.

Heero sighed and conjured Remus a pair of pants and a top and laid them on his cot. He then left the room and went to his study and resumed working.

Remus sighed and got out of the shower and dried off. He walked into his room and saw the clothes and he put the pants on. He left the shirt off and he lay down on his stomach. His back hurt to much. He went into a deep dreamless sleep.

Harry finished reading late into the night and he stood and walked to his room and lay down and went to sleep.

Heero finished working and went into his room that night and fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Hey. Thanks for reviewing. I love reviews. I am glad you like this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Things will get better for Remus later. And no. Harry will not be fighting the dark lord. He is five years old right now. And Yes. Later on there will be slash. Eventual HP/LV. Thanks all and review please.


	7. The meeting of Dark Lords

I own nothing of Harry Potter. I repeat. I own Nothing.

Key:

"…" This is speech

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6. The Meeting of Dark Lords.

Early The next morning Heero woke and got out of bed and changed clothes and walked out of his bedroom after casting a cleaning charm on himself. He walked into his study and saw Wormtail.

"What brings you to my lands Death Eater?"

" I need the blood of Harry Potter. To resurrect your father. My lord."

" I see. I will go and get a vial of blood from him then. Wait here."

Heero turned and left his study and walked shaking his head to Harry's room. He walked inside after knocking and conjured a vial.

" Son. I need some of your blood."

" Okay Father."

Harry said sleepily. He turned over on his stomach then sat up. He reached around and grabbed one of his daggers and cut his hand open over the vial. The red blood ran down his hand into the vial.

Heero growled and fought with his control. He nodded once the vial was full. He then healed Harry's hand. And walked back to his study and handed the vial to Wormtail.

" That you My Lord. Your father will be pleased."

" Yes. I would imagine so. Tell him that Harry Potter is my son and his grandson. Make sure he understands that."

Heero nodded and watched as Wormtail disaperated with a loud clap. He smiled at the thought that his father would be returning soon. He turned and looked at Harry who had followed him.

" What is it son?"

" Who was that father?"

" A Death Eater. One of my father's followers. You will meet my father soon. But it is time for you to get ready for school now."

" Yes. Father. I'll go take a shower and change then eat."

Harry skipped merrily off and went to his room and cut on the hot water and got into the shower. Once clean he turned off the water and went back into his room and dried off and then got dressed. He smiled as he saw his reflection. He laughed once. And walked out of his room and headed down stairs and into the dinning room. He sat down at the table and ordered food and started to eat once it appeared.

Heero shook his head at his son's antics. He then walked to Remus's room and went in. He spoke coldly.

" Get up slave."

" Yes. Master. Remus said without emotion. He stood and kept his head lowered and his eyes down he knew better than to look up.

Heero turned and left the room and walked down into the dinning room. He sat down next to harry. Remus followed and stood slightly behind heero and to the left. He kept his head down and did not speak.

Once harry finished eating he smiled at remus and frowned then when remus didn't respond. He held out his hand for his father to take. Heero nodded and took his son's hand and vanished them to the school. Heero then vanished back home alone.

Harry walked into the class and sat down beside Hermione. They started to talk. Once class started they turned to the teacher and paid rapt attention.

Meanwhile in England. Voldemort rose from a black cauldron. He hissed and looked around and spotted Wormtail. He walked over and said.

" My wand Wormtail."

" Here Master."

Wormtail held out the wand with shaking hand. He kept his gaze low.

Voldemort nodded and turned and pressed the Dark Mark on Wormtail's arm and summoned the inner circle. He smiled darkly as they appeared by Portkey.

" My men. I have returned to you. I will lead you in our glorious conquests. Now what is the new first?"

Wormtail spoke up.

" Master. You son. He has taken in Harry Potter. Potter is your son's heir and the vampire prince."

" I see. Many things have happened while I have been in exile. Now that I am back. There will be no more attacks for now. We must wait and gather our strength. Everyone is dismissed."

All of the death eaters bowed low and disaperated. Voldemort growled and disaperated and appeared in the vampire capital and walked unhindered into the city. He looked like a older version of Tom Riddle just with red eyes. He smiled and entered the castle. He walked up to his son's study and knocked then entered. Heero looked up and met his father's eyes. It was already after 12:00 p.m..

" Father. I did not expect to see you this soon."

" I came as soon as I was able to Heero. We have never really gotten along."

" Your right. We haven't. I disagree with your methods of many things. Father. I have a son and heir now. His birth name was Harry Potter. Now though he is Harry Riddle."

" I see. Are you going to send him to Hogwarts when the time comes?"

" No. I am not father. I will be keeping him home with me. I will teach him myself if I have to. I do not trust Dumbledore. He lies and manipulates everyone for his believe. And benefit."

Heero then glanced at the clock and nodded.

"I have to go pick up Harry now. Wait for me in the dinning room. My slave Remus will still be cleaning. Or at least he had better be."

Heero nodded to his father and vanished to Harry's school around back and he waited.

Meanwhile Voldemort walked into the dinning room and saw Remus. Remus looked up and paled. Remus spoke hollowly.

" My Lord. I will serve you if you desire."

" No slave. My son was right. I see that he broke you. Just don't get in my way."

Remus nodded and went back to scrubbing the floor with a brush. Voldemort smiled and sat down at the table and watched him work.

Harry ran around the back of the school alone. He smiled when he saw Heero. Heero nodded and grabbed harry and vanished them back to his home. He let Harry go and motioned for him to go to the dinning room. Harry smiled and walked into the dinning room and blinked in surprise. He wondered over to Voldemort and spoke.

" Hi. I'm Harry. Heero said that you are his father. You must be Voldemort."

" Yes. I am. You are smart Harry. And brave."

" I do not fear you. We are family. I am Heero's son. That makes you my grandfather."

Heero shook his head and looked to remus.

" Slave. Quit that is enough. Now go to your room."

" Yes. Master."

Remus stood and bowed to the three of them and rushed out of the room and headed to his bedroom and sat down and looked at the ceiling and tried to think. He was worried about Voldemort. But he knew that heero would never allow harm to come to harry. He wondered how Voldemort was alive and why he looked human.

Heero shook his head and waved his hand and the floor was dry and clean. Harry giggled. Heero turned to harry with a raised eyebrow.

" You had remus scrub the floor and yet you can clean it in a wave father."

" I wanted him to have something to do."

" Alright Father."

Voldemort chuckled and looked back at Harry.

" Harry. My grandson. I wish for you to become my heir. One day. We need not be enemies. We should be allies. Together nothing will stand a chance. We will rule the world."

" I accept. I will always be my fathers son. I will stand by your side as well. Like I said we are family now."

Voldemort nodded one last time and stood and left the room with heero and they walked to is study and Voldemort had a seat. Heero settled behind the desk and looked to his father.

" So. What was the real reason behind your coming father?"

" I wanted to meet Harry. And see you Heero. I have been a spirit. Unable to touch or make contact with anything. I stayed near slytherin manor. I saw you come. But I could not reach you."

" I see. You were worried about me."

" Don't say it like that. But yes I was. I do not know why. I feared that you had joined Dumbledore for a time."

" I will never join him. I will never help you or him. I am neutral. I shall remain this way. As will my people."

"Goodbye for now My son."

Voldemort then turned and disaperated away back to slytherin manor. Heero shook his head and turned and walked to where he sensed harry. He smiled as he saw that his son was in his room playing a video game.

" What did you think of my father?"

" He is different. But family like I said. He does not seem cruel. I mean I was somewhat rude and he didn't try and torture me."

" The only reason he didn't is because I was there. And the fact that you are my son."

" Oh. Do you think he liked me?"

" If he didn't he never would have asked you to become his heir."

" That's good. I will rule at his side. I am glad that you have your father back. Goodnight Father."

" Goodnight son."

Harry lay down and cut off the video game and went to sleep.

Heero walked to Remus's room and went in and saw that he was asleep as well. Heero shook his head and left and walked to his own room and lay down and went to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Hello. Thanks a bunch for reviewing. Here is the next update. Remember the more you review the more updates. Thank you.


	8. The years pass

I own nothing of Harry Potter. I repeat I own nothing.

Key:

".." This is speech.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7. The years pass.

Harry woke and rushed out of his room. It had been almost a year to the day that Remus had arrived. Harry was happy and rushed to his father's room and waited.

Heero walked out and blinked. He smiled and led harry down stairs and into the living room. Heero laughed.

" I know son. It is your birthday after all. You are six now."

" Yeah. Father. I am glad. I have grown up some. I mean after everything. We are really a family."

Heero nodded and looked up. Remus walked down the stairs and bowed and kept his head low. Heero nodded and motioned for him to sit in a chair. Remus walked over and sat down. Staying quiet and out of the way.

Harry laughed happily and opened his gifts. He saw one from his Grandfather and smiled and opened it to find a book on anti-magic. He smiled and wondered what it was about. Heero shook his head and took the book.

" Maybe when you are older son. Not now. That Is very dark magic."

"Cool. I think I will like this."

Harry then went though the rest of his gifts and hugged heero once he was done. He turned to his father and smiled.

" Thank you. I love them."

" I believed you would. I am glad that you are content."

Harry giggled and stood and headed to the dinning room and sat down. Heero used magic on the gifts and sent them to Harry's room. He then walked into the dinning room. Remus smiled and followed Heero. He sat down in a chair beside harry. Heero stood off to the side and watched them eat. Heero then spoke.

" You have been good lately Remus. What are you planning?"

" I am planning nothing Master. I just wish to avoid punishment Master."

Heero nods and walks out of the room and heads to his study and takes a seat and starts working on the papers that have piled up.

Harry smiles at remus and laughs at hiss shocked expression.

" I don't hate you Remus. I just feel that you are up to something. But you are a great friend. I am glad that you are here."

Remus blushes and nods and stands up having finished his food. He leaves the room and walks upstairs and into his bedroom and sits down on the bed to think.

Harry finishes his food and runs to his room and starts to look at his gifts and grabs the broom and heads outside to fly.

Heero sees his son run by and he stands and follows. Heero smiles as harry gets on the broom. Harry laughs and sees his father and grins. Harry then starts to fly around the castle knowing not to go far.

Heero nods and walks back into the castle and into his study and returns to working.

This all happened before. 4 years ago on Harry's 6 birthday. He is 10 years old now. And growing up quickly.

Heero smiles and looks over at his son.

" Harry. I will offer you immortality. Not now but when you are 16. You can become like me."

" Yes father. I have dreams about becoming a vampire. I would love to be just like you. I always wanted to be like you. This means that I won't die. I can live forever with you and Grandfather. This is great."

Harry runs closer to heero and grabbed him into a hug. Heero laughs and hugs back.

They are interrupted by a cough. Remus is in the doorway and looking down at the ground.

" Master. You father is here to see you."

" Thank you Remus. You can go to your room now."

" Yes. Master."

Remus shakes his head and turns away and walks down the hall and into his room and sits down on the bed and starts thinking again about his life and his lack of a real future.

Voldemort walks into Heero's study and nods to them both.

" Hello son and grandson."

" Hello Father."

" Hello Grandfather. Why have you come?"

" Harry. I have come to ask that Harry spends some time with me at my home. He is learning well enough. But he might enjoy a change in scenery."

" I suppose so. I have no objections. For him spending the coming summer with you. Harry what do you say?"

" Thank you grandfather. I would love to spend time at your home. It must be nice."

" It is Harry. I assure you that you will enjoy it. You may even learn more magic while you are with me. I would love to teach you some things. Maybe ritual magic's."

" Really!! That will be great. I mean I am reading a book about them I would love to learn."

All of a sudden Heero stood with a growl and nodded to them both then vanished away. Voldemort blinked and disaperated back to his home to wait. Harry relised that something had gone wrong and he went back to his room and started to read about ritual magic and wondering when he would get to try it and blood magic out.

Meanwhile Heero growled and was in Hogsmead. He walked along and found the death eaters and started to fight against them. Seeing innocents fall to them. Heero sent the killing curse at one and growled as he was hit. He turned and fired a widespread spell and knocked them off their feet.

One death eater was smart and disaperated in the middle of the fight. He had relised that they were up against the vampire king. A few other relised that they were losing to just one wizard and started to flee. The rest agreed and ran.

Heero growled and turned when he felt magic he snarled as he saw Dumbledore and most of the Order. Dumbledore spoke.

" So child where did you learn to fight like that my boy?"

" I am not your boy. And it is none of your concern old man."

" Now child don't be like this. You must have learned somewhere to have taken on death eaters and won."

" I will tell you again it is none of your business."

Heero then vanished leaving them behind. Heero walked up the entrance to slytherin manor and went into the main room and saw his father with the death eaters.

" Father who ordered the attack?"

" I do not know my son. Now who is responsible?"

A death eater spoke up.

" It was Bellatrix. She said that you ordered this my lord."

Heero snarled and looked to his father who nodded. Heero killed the death eaters that didn't speak and he tortured the one that spoke up. Heero then vanished back to his home and walked up the steps and went inside. He walked up the stairs and into Harry's room.

" Son. You can leave your room now."

" Thanks Father. So what was the problem?"

" A death eater attack in the village of Hogsmead. I dealt with the problem. And my father will deal with the one who ordered it."

" I'm glad. I mean I am glad that you stopped the attack. If it wasn't ordered that is bad thing."

"Your right it was a bad thing."

Heero then walked out and to his study and started to work.

Harry smiled and went down stairs and got something to eat and then he walked back upstairs and went to his room and lay down and went back to reading his book. He smiled as he read over certain things. And he laughed when he read over a few amusing rituals.

Heero worked till late in the night. He headed to his room and went to sleep.

Harry finished the book and checked the time and gulped and he also went to sleep.

Remus had gone to sleep a few hours before tired and wondering about life itself. And how much harry had changed. He didn't know that the story is just beginning.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Hello everyone. Thank you for the reviews. I love them all. I am taking them into account as I write. I already have the chapters planned out. This one is a little shorter as it is a connecting chapter. Thank you all for your support. The rest will be somewhat longer.


	9. Losing Time

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter. I repeat I own nothing.

Key:

"…" This is speech.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8. Losing Time.

The next morning harry woke and smiled and walked out of his room and down the stairs and into the dinning room and he sat down and ordered food he could not wait for the next day as he would see Hermione.

Heero shook his head. And got up and walked out of his room. He headed to Remus's room and went in and he looked at the were-wolf.

"Do you have question's?"

"Yes. Master."

"Then ask. I will answer."

" Why have I not aged a bit? And why have my transformation's stopped?"

" I see. You wonder about this. You have not aged because as long as you are tied to me by the spell you are as immortal as I am. The collar also stops your transformation's because I do not trust the were-wolf side of you. You cannot transform and you cannot die. You are like me now. And I never plan to release the spell. Am I clear?"

"Yes Master. I understand."

Heero nodded and left the room and went down the stairs and into the dinning room he sighed and looked at his son and ordered a cup of blood. Harry smiled and nodded and continued to eat his own food. He did not mind. Heero drank the blood once it appeared and shook his head. And then spoke.

"So harry. Are you glad that tomorrow is Monday?"

" Yes. I can see Hermione. This is great. I can't wait to tell her everything. I mean I am so happy. I missed her over the break."

Heero nodded and looked up as Remus entered. Remus walked in fully dressed and sat down at the table and ordered some food. He ate slowly trying to absorb the information that he had been given. He now knew his fate and what it meant.

Harry smiled and finished his food and left the room and headed to the Library and found a book on the dark arts and he settled down in a chair and started to read about spells that he knew he would be learning.

Heero went to his study after watching remus for a few minutes. He shook his head and sat down in a chair and looked over the paperwork that had came he sighed in dismay and started to work. Filling out forms and dealing with problems.

Remus walked out of the dinning room and into the library. He saw harry and kept his gaze low. He walked over and found a book and settled down in the chair farthest from harry. He started to read the book.

Harry read till nightfall and he got up out of the chair and used magic and put the book up. He then walked down the hall and down the stairs and into the dinning room and he sat down and ordered some food and he started to eat.

Remus laid his book to the side and got up and walked to his room and lay down. He never thought that he would be this bored he fell asleep soon after.

Heero worked and stopped when he saw the sun go down he shook his head and left his study and went to the dinning room. He saw harry and sat down next to him.

"Son. How do you feel about dropping out of school?"

" But Father I want to see Hermione still."

" I know you do. But listen to me Harry. You need to be trained how to fight. You are already very good. But the spells you know will not aid you that much. I can teach you more but it will take up most of your time. And my father will teach you over the summer."

" Alright. But let me go tomorrow. I want to say goodbye to Hermione."

" Okay. I will pull you out tomorrow. Now lets get in bed."

Harry nodded and finished his food and left the dinning room and walked up to his room and lay down and went to sleep. Heero stood and walked to his bedroom and sat down on his bed and thought some more. Then he lay down and shut his eyes. He drifted off into a deep sleep soon after.

Harry woke the next morning before dawn. He stood up and went and took and nice shower then he cast a drying spell on himself and a cleaning spell on his clothes. He shook his head and dressed then walked out of his room and down the stairs. He went into the dinning room and sat down near the door and ordered his food. He started to eat.

Heero woke and opened his eyes and stood and changed clothes and cast a cleaning spell on himself. He then left his room and walked to Remus and knocked. Remus opened the door and bowed low.

" Master."

" Come. Time for breakfast. I will be gone most of the day. You can do as you like. You know the rules."

"Yes. Master. Thank you master."

Heero then led the way out of Remus's room and down the stairs. Together they entered the dinning room. Heero sat across from harry and ordered a cup of blood. Remus bowed and sat down three chairs away from harry and ordered a English breakfast. He started to eat as soon as it appeared. Heero drank his cup of blood.

Harry finished his food and smiled and dashed out of the room and upstairs and grabbed his backpack. And ran back down the stairs. He stood in the main hall waiting.

Heero walked out of the dinning room and over to him and grabbed his arm and he vanished himself and harry to the school behind the buildings. He then released Harry's arm and started toward the main office.

Harry smiled and rushed on to his class. He took his normal seat and waited for Hermione.

Heero was talking to the principle.

" I am withdrawing. My brother. Harry Riddle."

" I see. May I ask why?"

" We are moving to Romania. I can not get him here."

" Alright then. Just fill out these forms."

Heero nodded and sat down and started to fill out the papers.

Harry smiled as Hermione sat down beside him. He then spoke to her.

" Hermione. Listen this is my last day here. We are moving far away. I won't see you anymore. I am sorry."

" Oh. Harry. I will miss you as well. You are my best friend. I wish that you didn't have to go."

" I know. I will miss you as well Hermione. Maybe we will see each other again one day in the future."

" I hope so Harry. I really do."

The teacher walked in and called for order. Hermione and Harry stopped talking and paid attention. The class passed as normal and the school was over for the day Harry saw heero and said Goodbye to Hermione then he walked to his father.

Hermione started to cry and rushed into the girls bathroom and tried to hide her tears.

Harry walked with Heero around the back of the building and grabbed his father's arm. Heero nodded and vanished them away and back home. Harry released his father and looked coldly and the far wall. He then dashed up to his room and lay on his bed and started to cry. He knew that it would be miracle if he ever saw Hermione again.

Heero shook his head and walked to his library he saw Remus reading and ignored his slave. He walked over and found a book and settled down in one of the chairs and started to read.

The months passed as normal. Harry became cold and distant. He was losing his grasp on humanity. He laughed as he fought with his father. Till summer came.

Heero was happy that Harry was learning the spells rapidly. Though he worried about his son's humanity as harry was becoming more like him. Heero looked at harry after their last training session.

"Son. I do not know how to help you. I am worried."

" Don't be father. I am stronger now. I can take care of myself. And today I am going with grandfather. After all. I will see you when winter comes." Harry says coldly and then walks away and inside the castle and he goes up to his room and starts to pack.

Heero shook his head and walked back inside and went to his study. He knew that once harry was ready he would come find him.

Harry finished packing and took a long relaxing shower and then stepped out once the water had gone cold. He cast a drying spell on himself and summoned his clothes to him and dressed. He then grabbed his trunk and shrunk it and put it in a pocket. He then walked out of his room and to is father's study. He walked inside and nodded.

Heero nodded and walked around his desk and grabbed his son's arm. He vanished them to Slytherin Manor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Hello everyone and thanks for the great reviews. I am pleased that you like this story. Here is the latest update. I hope you enjoyed it. I will do the next chapter today If I can get a review on this one. Thank you.


	10. The summer

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter. I repeat I own nothing.

Key:

"…" This is speech.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9. The summer.

Harry looked around Slytherin manor. He nodded and followed his father up to Voldemort's office. Heero nodded to his father and said Goodbye to Harry and vanished back to his home.

Harry blinked and smiled at his Grandfather.

" Hello. I am glad to be here."

" I am glad to have you here as well Harry. Now let me show you to your room."

Voldemort stood and led Harry out of his office and down the hall. He showed Harry into a big bedroom then walked away to allow him to get settled.

Harry gaped and then shut his mouth he pulled out his trunk and resized it. He laid it on the floor by the foot of the bed. He smiled and sat down on the bed and looked around the room. He lay down and shut his eyes feeling the magic and tasting the power of the home and wards.

Voldemort returned to his office and went back to work. He worked till night fell and he went down the hall and to Harry's room. He knocked and then walked inside. Harry looked up and stood and nodded at his grandfather. Voldemort nodded back and turned and led Harry down the hall and stairs and into the dinning room. Voldemort took his seat and ordered his food.

Harry smiled and sat across from Voldemort and ordered his own food they started to eat once the food appeared. Harry spoke first.

" Grandfather. What am I going to be learning?"

" I am going to teach you some of the darkest magic's and Parsel Magic's. I hope you will enjoy learning these things."

" Oh. I Am happy. I know that I will enjoy learning those spells. Father has taugh me a lot. I have already mastered all the spells that they would teach at Hogwarts and most of the Ancient Elfish magic. I believe that I have done well."

" You Have if you have learned this. It seems my son is a good teacher. But you will benefit from learning from someone else."

" I see. You are right."

Harry then finished his food and nodded to his grandfather and stood and left the room and walked back up the stairs and to his bedroom and rummaged through his trunk and found his book on Ancient spells. He smiled and settled down on his bed to read.

Voldemort turned his head in thought and stood he had finished his food. He walked out of his home and stood outside looking up at the sky. He then turned and went back inside and up to his office and he sat down behind his desk and started back working. He worked till night fell then he left his office and walked down the hall into his own bedroom and lay down and went to sleep.

Harry stopped reading once night fell and he walked down the stairs following his memory and he entered the dinning room and sat down. He ordered his food and started to eat. He looked up when he felt someone enter. He raised a eyebrow at the death eater.

Bellatrix smiled insanely and pulled out her wand.

" Who are you? Crucio!" She yelled the spell.

Harry smiled darkly and raised a hand and the spell hit a gold barrier. Harry then closed his fist. Bellatrix dropped to the ground holding her heart. She screamed in pain.

Harry laughed and released her. Then spoke,

" My name is Harry Riddle. I am the grandson to your Lord Voldemort. I would not suggest trying to torture me again. I assure you that I am stronger."

Bellatrix growled and lay were she had fallen she rushed to her knees and bowed her head when Voldemort walked in. Voldemort looked over them and shook his head then spoke to Bellatrix.

" I am very displeased with you Bellatrix. Harry is my Grandson and guest. He is not to be harmed by anyone. Now leave my home. Do not return till I call upon you."

" Yes My lord."

Bellatrix then struggled to her feet and left the room quickly and disaperated away back to her home.

Voldemort turned to Harry.

" You really are good. My Grandson. I have never seen a spell that could hold off a unforgivable."

" It is Ancient Elfish. It is not a easy spell. It took me months to master. Now I can block any spell thrown at me with ease. I can try and teach you if you wish Grandfather."

" No. I do not wish to know. Heero would have been willing to teach me if He thought I could master it. Most of that kind of spells are limited to those immortal vampires. I am immortal but do not have infinite power. So I can not use it. You have Infinite power Harry. But you are mortal."

" Not for long. My father will change me into a vampire once I am 16 he said. I can't wait for that day to arrive. I will get to be like father. I will never die. I will finally be happy."

Voldemort nodded and turned around and walked out of the room he walked to his bedroom and lay back down. Harry smiled and finished his food then turned and stood up and walked from the dinning room to his bedroom and he lay down on the bed and went to sleep.

The days passed as normal. Harry learned many things and mastered all of the spells his Grandfather through at him. Time was approaching for the end of the summer and Harry looked outside and smiled at his life and thought that he would see endless sunsets one day soon.

Harry walked outside of his father's home and went to a tree near the entrance to the home. He sat down under it's branches and looked at the sun set. He smiled peacefully and reached and grabbed a stick and wove a magic spell and turned the stick into a bird he then let the bird go and fly away.

Voldemort shook his head and looked out the window he sighed as he watched his grandson. He wondered what he was up to. He knew that Harry was very quick to learn. And that there was nothing that he could not do.

Voldemort stood and left his office and walked to the ballroom and he summoned his death eaters. He looked at them and spoke.

" My men. I have a order for you. Do not attack any place or anyone for the time being. I wish to gather our strength and our power. My men. We will change the wizarding world. Now I wan you to meet my grandson and Heir. Come in."

Harry walked inside the room and nodded to his father and stood beside Voldemort and spoke coldly.

" Hello. I am the Son to the vampire King. My name is Harry Riddle. I am a dark lord now. Or at least I will be in time." Harry then turned and looked to Voldemort. Voldemort nodded and stood again and spoke.

" My Grandson is off limits for any of you. He answers only to me and My son. He is to be obeyed as you would obey me. There will be a attack in 3 months. For now be warned that it is coming. Now leave."

The death eaters all bowed and disaperated. Harry turned to Voldemort once they were gone and smiled at His Grandfather.

" I think you made them understand. Though Bellatrix dislikes me."

" I am aware. I also know that you do not need protection. I will leave you be now. You are going back home tomorrow after all."

Voldemort turned and left the room and headed to his office and sat down and returned to working.

Harry thought to himself about his life and what he was supposed to be doing. He was unsure of his fate but he knew that he would always side with his Father and Grandfather. He turned and walked back to his room and lay down to think. He fell asleep soon after it became dark.

Voldemort worked till night fell and he walked to his room and lay down and went to sleep.

Harry woke early the next morning and stood and walked into the bathroom and cleaned up. He then summoned his clothes to himself and walked out of the bathroom dressing. He left his bedroom soon after and walked down stairs and into the dinning room and sat down and ordered his food.

Voldemort woke that morning and hissed then stood and cast a cleaning charm on himself and walked out of his room and down the hall and stairs and into the dinning room. He seated himself across from harry.

" So. Harry have you packed yet? And I convinced Heero to allow you to go to Hogwarts the coming year. You will get you acceptance letter."

" Thanks Grandfather. And no I haven't packed yet. But it will only take me a few minutes. I am so glad that you talked him into allowing me to go to school. Maybe this way I can see Hermione."

" Hold on Harry. I said the coming year. Not this year. You will be twelve when you go not eleven. I am sorry."

" It's okay. At least this way I can see my friend. I only have a year more to wait."

" Yes. And maybe you will remember that you are human after all."

" I know I am human."

" Do you? Harry you act as though you are a block of ice. You remind me of heero. Emotionless and distant. I just want for you to be happy."

" I am happy. And you are right. I know. I am losing my grasp on humanity. I am sorry."

" Do not apologize Harry. It is not your fault. You cannot help it."

Harry nodded and finished his food and stood and raced out of the room and went up the stairs and into his room and packed quickly. He put everything inside his trunk and then shrunk his trunk and put it inside his pocket. He smiled and looked around and then walked to the library inside his Grandfathers home. He found a book and sat down and started to read.

Voldemort shook his head and finished his food and turned and walked up the stairs and into his office. He sat down behind his desk and returned t working.

At noon that day Heero vanished to his fathers and walked up the steps he headed to the library where he sensed his son. He smiled and led harry to Voldemort's office and Harry told his grandfather goodbye. Heero then vanished himself and Harry home to the vampire capital city. Together they walked inside.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Hello. Everyone. Here is the next chapter. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I might update again very soon. The more reviews the sooner I update. Thank you.


	11. The turning point

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I repeat I own nothing.

Key:

"..." This is speech.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10. The turning point.

Harry smiled at his father and ran up the steps into the castle he saw remus and nodded to him. Harry ran to his bedroom and went inside and took his trunk out of his pocket and resized it. He smiled and started to unpack.

Heero followed his son and laughed. He watched harry unpack his things and knew that his son was happy to be home. Harry turned to his father after he finished putting things away it was the beginning of August after all.

" Father I want to go to Hogwarts this year?"

" No son. I cannot allow that. You mean the world to me Harry. It is to dangerous until you become a vampire."

" Fine. Then change me. I won't mind."

" No Harry. I won't turn you this young. Even though you would grow. You would need at least a year to get used to your senses."

"But father. I want to see Hermione and meet new people. I never get to do anything fun expect be with you and Grandfather."

" Fine Harry give me three days. I will change you into a vampire like myself then. I had planned to soon anyway. Are you sure this is what you desire?"

" Yes Father. I assure you this is what I wish for most in the world."

"So be it."

Heero sighed and walked away and went outside to his training area and he started to practice.

Harry smiled and lay down on his bed and grabbed a book and started to read. He was bored but happy that soon he would become like his father in three days but sad because it would still be a year before he could see his friend and make new ones.

Remus shook his head and continued cleaning up in the main living room. He sighed and left the room once it became dark he walked to his bedroom and lay down on his cot. He looked at the ceiling and wondered about his fate and the fates of his family and friends. he whished he knew more about the order and how they all were doing.

Meanwhile with the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore looked over his gathered people. He nodded to them and spoke.

" Now my men and women. What do we know of the boy who killed the death eaters and scared the rest into retreating?"

One of the order members spoke up.

" We know nothing. The person is staying low and most likely doesn't even live in England. I would run out the possibility that the kid is a son to Voldemort."

" Now see here my man. Voldemort has no kids. That is impossible. Now try and find information pertaining to the boy and other people. Find out what the Dark lord is planning Snape. We need to know and prepare. Any word on Potter?" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

" No. Potter has stayed out of our sight. Nobody has seen or heard from him. I don't know even if he is alive. He was only a baby after all." A order member said.

Dumbledore spoke again. " Fine. Meeting adjourned. Everyone go back to whatever you where doing but try and find harry. He is very important I know he is alive and out there somewhere."

Meanwhile back at the Vampire City. Heero sighed and finished training and walked inside and spelled himself clean. He walked to his room and lay down and went to sleep.

Harry sighed in content and put his book away and went to sleep.

Harry woke early the next morning as dawn was breaking over the sky. He smiled and walked down the hall and stairs and entered the dinning hall. He sat down and ordered his food and started to eat once it appeared. He laughed as he thought of his family and how happy they all were. He was excited about becoming a vampire. He shook his head as he thought and continued to eat.

Heero walked down the stairs after waking he was bored and walked into Remus's room and woke him.

" Up Slave."

"Yes. Master."

Remus got up and out of the bed and followed Heero down into the dinning room. Remus took a seat a few chairs away from Harry. Heero sat down across from his son. He smiled and nodded to Harry in return. Harry smiled and walked out of the room and went to the library he had finished eating. He found a good book and sat down in a chair and started to read.

Heero ordered a cup of blood and drank the cup once it appeared. Heero then stood and vanished his cup and walked out of the dinning room and went up the stairs and into his study. He sat down and started to work on papers. He found his life was somewhat dull normally.

Remus ordered his food and ate slowly. Once he finished he walked up the stairs and into the library and found and book and sat down across the room from harry. He sighed at his thoughts.

Harry stopped reading as the sun was going down he sighed and walked into his private training room and started to run through spells at a alarming rate. He shook off his feelings and lost himself in the fight against a dummy.

Heero walked in half way through and walked over to his son.

" Son. I would enjoy sparing with you. I do not mind."

" Thanks father this will be a real fight."

Heero nodded and moved 3 paces back from harry and faced him. Harry nodded and reached out grasping air and yelled.

" Karren." Heero dodged and sent a spell in the same language at his son. He realized that Harry was going to use his knowledge of Ancient Elfish to it's fullest. Heero yelled a spell back.

" Morturus." Harry paled and held out a hand and called. " Shoruin."

Heero nodded and came up from his crouch and walked over to Harry.

" You did well my son. You were able to block that spell."

" Yeah. But if I didn't and it hit I would have been dead. You could have killed me."

" Yes. I know. But remember I am the only wizard that can reverse the killing curse. I can alone change the flow of time Harry. I promise. I will never harm you. I would have stopped the spell before it hit you."

" I know father. I trust you. That was a good fight."

Heero nods and leaves the room he walked outside and around to the back and used a spell and slowly the flow of time around him. He then ran through some drills over and over.

Harry sighed and stretched he then walked out of the room and back to the library and started to read. He waited and thought about his family. He turned and walked to his room after he finished the book. He lay down on his bed and went into a dreamless sleep.

Remus walked to his own room and lay down and went into a deep sleep.

Heero finished his drills as the sun went down in normal time. He stopped the spell and sighed and fixed the demolished dummies and turned and walked back inside his home. He walked up to his room and lay down on his bed and went to sleep.

The next day passed as normal. Nothing exciting happened.

The day after Harry woke from his sleep too his father shaking him.

" Wake up my son. Meet me in the ritual room. It is time."

Heero then turned and walked out and headed down stairs and into the basement and sat down inside a circle and waited.

Harry woke and sat up and stood and walked to his wardrobe and pulled out some clean clothes and he ran down the stairs and headed to the basement and walked in and sat across from his father.

Heero nodded and used his claws on one hand and slashed his own wrist. Harry gazed at the blood and blinked. Heero pushed his wrist toward his son. Harry gulped and placed his mouth over the cut and started to drink. Heero let him and sighed at the feeling. Harry stopped and backed away then clutched his stomach.

Heero shook his head and healed his wrist and then looked at his son.

" This is what you wanted. Now deal with the pain. Your magic is rewriting itself. You are turning into one of the Forgotten. You are becoming just like me now."

" What is a Forgotten? I know it is a class of vampire. But what is it really?"

" A forgotten is a vampire that has infinite power and if totally immortal. You can never die no matter what you do. Nothing can even hurt you ever again. You will never feel pain or pleasure. You have no need of anyone. The ones like me are from Ancient Atlantis. I am the only one that can kill them. Only I the creator of the vampire's can end their life's. I alone posses that power."

" I see." Harry then screamed and held his middle. He looked at his father. He felt his organs shifting and changing. Heero walked closer and placed a hand on is son's forehead. Heero said.

" Mutus Sleopro." Harry collapsed asleep. Heero picked him up in his arms and took him back to his room and laid him on the bed. Heero looked at his son and said sadly.

" When you awaken you will no longer be in pain. You will be just like me. I am so sorry my son. I love you."

Heero then turned and left the room and walked to his study and continued to work.

Remus shook his head and walked down the stairs and into the dinning room and he ordered himself some food. He sat down and started to eat. He finished his food soon after and got up and walked into the living room and started to clean without his wand. He shook his head and worked till night came. He then walked to his room and took a nice long hot shower and then got out and dried off and walked to his bed and lay down and went to sleep.

Heero finished up in his study and walked to his room and went to sleep in his bed. He knew harry would not wake for three days. And that when he did everything would be different for him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Hello everyone. I hope you liked this chapter please let me know what you all think. I love you all. And over 1000 hits. I am so happy thank you all. And have a good time reading.


	12. The becoming

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter. I repeat I own Nothing.

Key:

"…" This is speech.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11. The becoming.

Three days had passed in silence and sorrow. Heero stayed by his son's bed and watched him most of the time.

The third night something changed and Harry woke. Harry opened his eyes and groaned. He looked at his father and smiled showing white fangs.

"Hello Father. I am like you now."

" Yes. My son. You are like me now. We are the same. I will allow you to go to Hogwarts this year. You can see Hermione."

Harry jumped up and hugged his father.

" Thank you father. Thank you so much. I am so happy."

"Remember you can always vanish to me. The wards cannot stop that. You have nothing to fear. I am going to be with you as a first year. I believe it will be fun Harry."

Harry smiled and nodded and turned and walked out of the room and down the stairs and smiled and vanished himself outside the wards and laughed at the feeling of freedom. He then vanished himself to his grandfather's home and walked inside. He heard yelling and went toward it. And entered in the middle of a death eater meeting.

A few death eaters turned and cast curses. Voldemort raised a eyebrow and looked at his grandson. Harry blocked the curses and walked to his grandfather and stood at his side. He smiled and showed his fangs to the death eaters. The death eaters paled behind the masks. Voldemort spoke.

" Harry you are a vampire now."

" yes. Grandfather. I am. I will be going to Hogwarts this year under my birth name."

" I see. Harry Potter. My family." A few death eater's fainted learning that Voldemort's grandson was Potter. The rest wondered what The hell. Snape listened and paled and wondered what he should do with the information. Voldemort spoke again.

" My grandson. Tell me what is my son and your adoptive father planning?"

" My father is planning on coming to Hogwarts with me. I will not be alone. We will both be students and first years."

" Ah. The vampire King in Hogwarts. Dumbledore will die by the end of your first year correct?"

" Yes. Grandfather. He will die by my hand. For leaving me with the Durselys. I will kill him just like I killed the Durselys."

Harry then nodded to the death eaters and vanished back to the vampire city and his room. He smiled and walked down the stairs and into the dinning room. It was nightfall but he was not tired. He saw remus and walked over.

Remus looked up and then back down he shuddered and watched the floor.

" Young Master."

" Hey remus. I am a vampire now. I am Heero's son by blood. You no longer have claim over me."

" I know Young Master. I am sorry for what I tried to do before. I ask that you forgive me. I am nothing more than a slave now Young master."

Harry nodded and left the dinning room and walked to his bedroom and lay down and shut his eyes and forced his body to sleep.

Heero sighed and felt his son return to his room and shook his head in his study. He finished the papers and sent them to where they belonged. He then left his study and went to his bedroom and lay down and went to sleep.

Harry woke early the next morning and smiled as a owl tapped on the glass. He stood and let it in. It had two letter from Hogwarts. Harry dispersed the tracking charms and released the owl so that it could leave. He shook his head and left his room and walked to his father's study and laid down the letters. He then walked down stairs and into the dinning room. He sat down and ordered a cup of blood. He drank his breakfast.

Heero stood from his bed upon waking up. He walked to his study and entered and sat the letters and tore them open he smiled as he read the invitations to Hogwarts for harry and himself. Heero sent a positive reply that they would both attend. Heero then took the list and walked down and found harry in the dinning room.

" Son. We have to go to Diagon Alley now."

" Okay Father. I know we must get our school supplies."

Heero nodded and together they vanished and reappeared in Knockturn Alley. Heero led the way to Olivevander's shop. They walked inside together and looked at the old man. Olivevander spoke.

" Ah. Mister Potter and Mister Riddle. Here to get your wands. Now Lets do you first Mister Riddle." Heero walked forward and smiled and held out his right hand. Olivevander faltered and started to go through wands after 5 he declared Heero unmatchable so he took him into the back and made a special wand for heero.

Heero walked out from the back Holding a 13 inch long ash wood wand with a blood wood handle and the core of a Phoenix tears combined with unicorn blood. Heero smiled and showed his wand to Harry.

Harry nodded and walked forward and nodded to Olivevander showing that he could use ether hand. Olivevander nodded and walked and found Harry wand. The brother to Voldemort's. He also noticed that the wand rejected Harry slightly. Olivevander spoke.

" Mister Potter. You need to allow me to make you a custom wand. The way I did with Mister Riddle."

Harry nodded and walked with Olivevander to the back of the store. He sat down and waited and choose his wand wood and core. Harry walked from the back some minutes later carrying his wand. It was 13 inches long ash wood with a blood wood handle and the core of unicorn hair suspended into phoenix tears.

Heero nodded and paid for the three wands and they left the store. Heero smiled to his son. And walked to the next place. Harry laughed and went with him.

5 Hours later they were finished shopping and had vanished back to the vampire capital city. Heero walked straight to his study and sat down and started to work.

Harry smiled and walked into his room and lay down on his bed and looked at his new owl. He smiled and let her free he decided that her name was Hedwig. She was a snowy white owl.

Over the next few days harry and heero trained and made sure that they had mastered the spells that they would need in Hogwarts. Harry laughed as he was able to hold his own against his father now in their play fights. The days passed quickly until it was the day before they had to leave for Kings Cross station and Hogwarts.

Harry woke that morning and got up as normal he walked out of his room after changing and he went down the stairs and into the dinning and ordered a cup of blood. He drank it as soon as it had appeared. He laughed and walked outside and grabbed a broom and started to fly.

Heero woke from his slumber and stood and stretched and walked out of his bedroom and down the hall and woke remus. He entered his slaves bedroom and shook his shoulder.

" Wake up Slave."

" Yes. Master." Remus answered sleepily. He sat up and yawned and kept his head bowed low.

Heero smiled and led remus out of the room and down the hall. He took his slave to the main receiving room and turned to him.

" Today. Is the day before me and Harry leave for Hogwarts. I want you to clean this room and the dinning room over the course of the school year. I will check on you from time to time. For today though you may do as you please."

" Thank you Master. I will obey you."

Heero nodded and turned and walked back up the stairs and went into his study and started to work on papers he had no time for fun and games.

Remus nodded to himself and walked into the dinning room and ordered himself some food. He ate as soon as the food appeared. He wondered about Harry and why Heero was going as well. But he knew better than to ask. He knew that it was not his place to question them and he had no desire for a beating.

Harry smiled at noon and came down from his flight he walked inside and headed to the library and sat down in his favorite chair and started to read.

Heero smiled that night and went to his room and lay down and went to sleep. Knowing they would awaken before dawn and leave about noon to be at the station before the train left.

Harry finished his book and stood and walked to his room and lay down and went to sleep. He wondered what future awaited him at Hogwarts and what his future held in general.

Remus sighed and finished his dinner then walked up to his room and lay down and went to sleep. He wondered what he would do without Heero and Harry for company and companionship.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Hello everyone. I am pleased that you are liking the story so far. This is a transition chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter has them going to Hogwarts. Thank you and remember to review.


	13. The start of Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I own Nothing Of Harry Potter. I repeat. I own Nothing.

Key:

"…" This is speech.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12. The start Of Hogwarts.

Harry woke the next morning and smiled and walked into his bathroom and started the hot water he stepped under it and started his shower. He sighed in content. He finished his shower minutes later and walked out and cast a drying charm on himself and he got dressed in wizarding clothes. He smirked as he pulled on his black robe. He then grabbed his trunk and shrunk it wandlessly and placed it inside a pocket. He walked out of his room and went down the stairs and into the dinning room and he sat down and ordered a cup of blood. He smiled and drank his breakfast. He looked around waiting for Heero.

Heero woke and shook his head and stood and walked to his wardrobe and pulled out some clothes he then dressed and cast a cleaning charm on himself and his clothes. He then sighed and finished packing his things. He put them away and looked around and saw nothing out of place. He then walked out of his room and down the hall and stairs he entered the dinning room and smiled at his son. He sat down across the table and ordered a cup of blood and drank it as soon as it appeared. He finished and looked at Harry.

" Do you wish to go now son?"

" Yes. Father. I wish to leave that way we can go ahead and get on the train. I can't wait to see Hermione."

" Remember you are no longer human. You have no limitations. I just want you to know this my son."

" I know father. I will be careful and not harm anyone if it can be helped."

Heero nodded and vanished to Kings Cross Station. Harry smiled and Vanished and appeared beside his father. Together they looked around at the gift shop and other places near the train station. Then they walked through the barrier onto platform 9 ¾. Harry laughed and moved ahead and walked onto the train and led heero to the front and into a empty compartment. Heero shook his head and sat down on a seat. He pulled out a book and started to read. Harry sat down across from his brother and looked out the window then sighed and pulled out a book and started to read along with heero.

Meanwhile Hermione shook her head and laughed and walked through Diagon Alley. She wondered if she would see harry. He had told her once years ago that magic was real. She hadn't believed him back then. Now she knew that he had been right. She finished her shopping and walked with her parents out of the alley. Her parents then drove to Kings Cross Station. She walked out of the car carrying her trunk with her and she went through the barrier and onto the platform. She boarded the train and walked through it. She looked into the open compartment in the back of the train and sat down inside and laid her trunk over head into it's place. She then pulled out a book on Hogwarts and started to read.

A few minutes passed and the train started to move it had become 1 o'clock.

Heero shook his head and looked to his son.

" Harry from now on. We must pretend to just be friends. Alright?"

" Okay Heero. I can do that. I mean we are always together."

" We are going to be on the train for a couple hours at least. Read and stay quiet. I will try and control my power."

" Okay. I'll read."

Heero shook his head and vanished his book he then moved onto the floor and started to meditate. Harry smiled in happiness and went back to his book and continued to read for the rest of the trip.

Heero stopped meditating as the train stopped and he stood and grabbed his trunk and resized it and pulled it out after him. He motioned for Harry to do the same. Harry nodded and pulled his trunk out of his pocket and resized it then followed his father off of the train.

Heero led his son to the boats of Hogsmead and they got inside one together and sat down. Harry smiled and looked around in awe he had never seen Hogwarts before. Harry spoke to Heero

" Have you ever been here before?"

" Once. Over a thousand years ago. When the founders built the school. I was here for a month. Then I left I had no need of schooling and I still don't."

" Oh. I see. Maybe you would tell me about your past Heero. I am wondering about your life and how you were that far back into the past when your father is in this time."

" Time travel Harry. Time Travel. I went back in time as a six year old. I grew up. It is a long story my friend. I will tell you another time."

Harry nodded and looked sad at not hearing his fathers story. He shook his head and sighed and smiled when they hit land. He got out of the boat and walked up to the castle and cast a wordless and wandless locking charm on his trunk he then sat it in the corridor and walked with the other students. Heero sighed and cast the same spell on his trunk and laid it beside his son's. Heero then turned and caught up with Harry.

Harry looked around once they stopped to wait for the great hall to be opened. He saw Hermione and called out.

" Hermione!! Come Here!!"

Hermione turned and saw harry and walked to him quickly. She then spoke to him.

" Harry. I am so happy to see you. I'm sorry that I didn't believe you before. You were right magic is real."

" I know Hermione. And I am happy to see you as well. I understand your feelings. I was not hurt really. I am just glad to have my friend back is all. I believe we shall have fun here."

Harry smiled and looked up as Professor McGonagall called the students into the great hall. He walked at Heero's side with Hermione on his other side and they stopped and waited watching the teacher. McGonagall called out.

" Ronald Wesley"

Ron walked up and sat down and put on the sorting hat and it sent him to Gryffindor. He stood and walked to the table and sat down. McGonagall called the next person until she came to Hermione.

"Hermione Granger."

Hermione walked up and sat down and put the sorting hat on her head. The hat frowned in thought and said. " Slytherin."

Hermione gasped and stood and removed the hat and walked and sat down at the slytherin table and looked and continued to watch. McGonagall sighed and continued down the list and came to Harry.

"Harry Potter."

Harry walked up and sat down on the stool and placed the sorting hat on his head. The hat read his memories and would have paled if a hat could. The hat yelled out desperately. " Slytherin. Slytherin, For the Love Of God SLYTHERIN."

Harry stood and removed the hat and walked to slytherin table and sat down between Draco and Hermione. He smiled innocently at the table who were watching him fearfully.

McGonagall sighed and shook her head and continued down the list and came to the last name and paled and looked at Heero.

" Heero Riddle."

Heero walked to the front and sat down and allowed the hat to be placed on his head. The hat shuddered and quivered. He read heero's memories and thoughts and learned what he had done in the past. The hat then said " Slytherin." Then became very quiet. It was trying to not beg.

Heero stood and took the hat off and walked and sat down on the other side of Hermione. He looked at the head table and nodded to Snape and glared at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore faltered and stared at the slytherin table and most importantly Heero Riddle and Harry Potter. Though for different reasons. He was shocked that Harry was placed in the serpent house he had believed that the boy would go into Gryffindor. For Heero he stared because it was the boy that had stood alone against the death eaters and won the fight. He was unsure of what he should do. He only prayed to all the gods he knew that Heero Riddle couldn't be the son To Lord Voldemort.

Snape gaped and gulped and watched his table he was not surprised as he had been at the death eater meeting where he saw Harry Potter. He wondered what had happened that brought the vampire king with the boy-who-lived.

Heero sighed and ignored the Headmaster and concentrated his energy into himself. Harry shook his head and ignored Dumbledore. He did not like the man and would see him dead at some point. Once food appeared both Heero and Harry filled their plates and started to eat. They finished as the feast ended.

The seventh Year Slytherins lead the first years down into the dungeons. They stopped before the portrait of Salazar Slytherin. The seventh years said the password and motioned them inside. Harry and Heero stayed quiet and focused on each other. They knew that Parseltounge override on every portrait.

The first years all looked at each other and around the room. They were told to stay inside the common room for now. The higher years headed on up to the dorms and went to sleep.

Serverus Snape walked into the Slytherin Common room and glared. And he spoke.

" Now my snakes. These are the rules of Slytherin House. Outside of the dorms and common room you are to be as one. No fighting with each other. Support one another. You are to turn in assignments on time. You are to be on your best behavior. You are not to lose us house points. You are to study on your own. If you need help in a subject go to a perfect or myself. Now I will let you go to the dorms and sleep. Behave."

Snape then turned and left the common room and headed to his private rooms.

Heero shook his head and said goodnight to Hermione and walked up the stairs and into the first year boys dorm and saw his trunk and lay down on his bed.

Harry said goodnight to Hermione and walked up to the boys dorm and saw his trunk next to Heero's and he smiled and lay down on his bed beside his father.

Hermione watched them go up and shook her head. She walked up the stairs into the girls dorm and found her trunk and lay down on her bed and went to sleep.

Harry and Heero both fell asleep that night. The adventure into the school will begin the next day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Hello everyone. This is my next update. Remember more reviews the faster I update. Thank you and enjoy this chapter. I hope you like it.


	14. The first Year part 1

Wow. Over Four Thousand Hits. Thank you all. Hugs and Kisses. I am so happy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter. I repeat I own nothing.

Key:

"…" This is speech.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13. The First Year. Part 1.

Harry woke the next morning and stood and stretched. He walked into the showers and stripped his clothes and cut on the water and stepped underneath the spray. He shook his head and thought of his friends.

Heero woke and looked and saw that Harry was already up. He stood and looked around and spelled himself clean and dry. He then walked to his trunk and rummaged around and pulled out a new robe and clothes. He stripped and redressed in the new clothes.

Harry walked out of the showers and smiled at his father. He then cast the same drying spell and rummaged around and then stripped and put on new clothes.

Heero sighed and walked down the hall and into the slytherin common room he sat down on a couch and looked at the roaring fire. Harry shook his head and walked after Heero and sat down beside him. Harry spoke first. Because they were alone or so they thought.

" So Heero. Is there any special place here in Hogwarts?"

" Yes. There is The Chamber Of Secrets. My father opened it when he went to school here."

" Oh. I see. So what do you think of Hermione?"

" I think she is a intelligent witch and very capable. But without intensive training she may not grow powerful. Though by her energy she has the potential to be."

" Then Lets train her. I know you can sense a lot. About people and their powers. Maybe we can all three work together against Dumbledore."

" That is a idea. I am not opposed to it."

Harry smiled and nodded and looked up as he heard someone come down the stairs. He smiled as he saw Hermione. Hermione sat down on the couch across from heero and looked at him. Hermione spoke first.

" What is the Chamber Of Secrets?"

" It is somewhere that we can train you. To become a stronger fighter. You will need to be. I will tell you everything there. Follow me and Harry out today after breakfast and we will show you as tomorrow is the first day of class."

Hermione nodded and stood. Heero shook his head and walked out of the Portrait and up the school steps and he walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the end of the slytherin table.

Harry smiled to Hermione and raced after his father. He made it to the great hall and sat down beside Heero.

Hermione shook her head and followed harry. She sat on Heero's other side and looked up at the head table and nodded to the teachers.

Draco walked into the hall and sat toward the front of the table and he piled his plate with food and started to eat. He decided to avoid Potter and Riddle. Knowing that they had connections with the dark lord. And he didn't wish to become a death eater.

Heero and Harry both ignored the food and watched as Hermione ate. Once she stopped eating they rose as one and walked out of the great hall and paused.

Hermione stood and went after them intent on learning everything.

Heero smiled and led her and harry into the girls bathroom and hissed open at the sink. He smiled as the doorway opened and he jumped down knowing that it would close on it's own. Harry gulped and jumped down with a whoop. Hermione walked in and sat down and slid down in a much calmer manner.

Heero waited till they were all down and led them deeper into the chamber and hissed open at the next door. The walked into the main room and heero conjured couches and motioned for harry and Hermione to sit. He then sat down on one.

Harry sat beside heero and waited for Hermione to sit.

Hermione sat across from them and spoke.

" Okay. Now tell me everything. I want to know. This place is amazing. I never knew somewhere like this was in the school. It astounds me."

Harry and heero looked at one another and it was heero that spoke.

" Okay Hermione. I will give you the cliff notes version. I am the Son of Voldemort. I am the Vampire King. Harry is my adopted son. He is the Prince of the Vampires and the co Dark Lord. I am the one that killed merlin. And destroyed what was once known as Atlantis. I am over a million years old."

Hermione gaped and slowly shut her mouth and listened as heero explained his life to her and Harry's life up till then. She nodded and said.

" You said you wanted to train me. When do I start? I want to become like you. I want to help you. I will tell no one of what I know. I promise."

Heero nodded and stood. Harry also stood and looked at heero. Hermione stood feeling left out. Heero turned to her and spoke.

" We start your training now. In a weeks time. I will change you. You will become a vampire."

Heero then shook his head and vanished the couches. Harry moved in front of Hermione and smiled and held out a hand and blue light came from it and hit the floor and made a ice crystal. Hermione gasped. Harry spoke.

" The incantation is Coleus. It is Ancient Elfish."

" I see. I will try." " Coleus" A ice crystal was made and melted right after. But it was made in the air. Hermione pouted. Heero nodded and spoke.

" very good. The next spell is Kerian. It is also Ancient Elfish."

Hermione nodded and held her hand out toward a pile of mud and said

"Kerian" A black light came from her and engulfed the mud and turned it into glass and then the glass melted.

Hermione gasped and fell to her knees shaking hard. She looked at Heero and spoke.

" What is the matter with me? Why am I so weak all of a sudden?"

" The spells Hermione. Your power is not infinite yet. I will train you more once you become a vampire. I promise. But until then I will loan you a book on the Dark Arts. You will read it."

Hermione nodded and stood by force of will. Harry smiled sadly at her and walked out of the room and led her through a back way and they exited near the slytherin common room. He opened the common room by Parseltounge override.

Hermione nodded and walked inside and up to the girls dorms and lay down on the bed and shut her eyes to rest.

Heero appeared in the common room and sat down on one of the couches. Harry shook his head and sat down next to heero and cast a silencing charm over them.

" So Father. What do you think of Hermione now?"

" I believe she will make a good ally. I will change her in a week as I told you both."

" I see. I know she will become a great witch. I just know that she will be very good at this and other things."

Heero nodded and vanished out of the common room and back to the first floor and the boys bathroom and into a empty stall. He walked out and down into the great hall and he sat down and looked at the food for dinner and picked out some fruit and started to eat.

Harry shook his head and walked up to the boys room and lay down on his bed and went to sleep early that day. Teaching Hermione and keeping the spells from killing her when cast was stressful.

Draco wandered into the great hall and sat down next to heero. Draco spoke to him.

" So Riddle. Who is your father?"

" My father is muggle. My mother is a witch. I do not see why this matters to you Mr. Malfoy."

" Sure. I know who your dad is. As do the rest of Slytherin. You act sort of like him. You are cold and distant. I don't know what you are planning here. But don't bring shame upon slytherin. I know that you are powerful. I would like to become allies."

" I see. You wish to avoid becoming a Death Eater. You are using me to keep yourself clear of the Dark Lord."

" Look. He is your dad. I know that. As do so many who fear him. Like the Headmaster. He recognized the name. Like I did as did the rest of Slytherin and some of the students from other houses."

" What is your point Malfoy?"

" I want you to teach me the spells that you know. I want to become stronger. And able to defend myself."

" So be it. I will teach you the spells that I know. Now I am leaving."

Heero stood ad walked out of the Great Hall and down the corridors and back toward Slytherin common when he was stopped by Dumbledore. Dumbledore spoke.

" Mr. Riddle. May I have a word with you in my office?"

" Of. Course Headmaster."

Heero shook his head and followed Dumbledore up the stairs and into his office heero sat down in chair in front of the desk while Dumbledore sat behind it. Dumbledore spoke first.

" Mr. Riddle. I must ask of you. Who is your father my dear boy?"

" My father is a muggle Headmaster. I do not understand where this is going."

" I see my boy. I Just needed to know. And what does your father do?"

" He does nothing. He is dead Headmaster. He died this last spring. My mother did as well. She killed herself in grief over his death. Now why are you questioning me?"

" My boy. Quit Lying to me. I am asking you these things so that I may help you in the future when you need it most."

" I am not lying Headmaster. And good day. My father was a muggle. Now he is dead. Goodbye."

Heero then stands and storms out of the office and down the stairs once out of sight he vanished back to slytherin common room and looked around and walked up into the dorms and lay down on his bed smirking knowing he had fooled the Headmaster. He went to sleep.

Meanwhile Dumbledore sucked on a lemon drop and thought to himself about Heero. And decided that he would speak to Harry next. Dumbledore looked to the sorting hat and spoke.

" Sorting hat. What can you tell me about Mister Potter?"

" I can't tell you anything Dumbledore. I am forbidden from revealing the secrets of the students unless they plan to harm someone within the school. Harry is brave. But that is tempered by plans within plans. He is like a Ravenclaw in many ways"

" I see. And what about Mister Riddle?"

" He is strong. I didn't read much of him. I didn't have to. I know who and what he is. I cannot tell you. All I can say is watch yourself Dumbledore."

Dumbledore nodded and got another lemon drop and sucked on it. He shook his head and wondered about the students and what Heero could have done that scared the Sorting hat. The same with Harry.

The sorting hat on the other hand. Was glad it had played the Headmaster into thinking that the boys were human and somewhat Homicidal. Where as they were beyond deadly. The sorting hat knew that they were beyond human. It feared them and their rage. So it kept quiet about what it knew. It would rather face Dumbledore than them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Hello. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to review. I will take suggestions on the chapters if you desire.


	15. The First Year Part 2

Yeah. 5000 hits so far. I love you guys so much. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter. I repeat I own nothing.

Key:

"…" This is speech.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14. The First Year Part 2

Harry woke from a deep sleep the next morning he stood and yawned and walked from the dorms down to the common room casting a cleaning charm on himself as he went. He was bored and wondering what the first day of class would be like. He shook his head and sat down on a couch in the common room and gazed at the ceiling.

Heero woke from his slumber and stood up and looked at his son's bed and saw that it was empty he shook his head and walked out of the dorms and down into the common room casting a cleaning charm on himself. He smiled when he saw Harry and sat down across from him. Heero then spoke.

" While you were asleep I had a meeting with Dumbledore."

" Oh!! What did he want?"

" He desired to know who my father was. I told him that my father was a muggle and that he had died already."

Harry laughed at that picture in his head. He shook his head and smiled at his father.

Hermione scowled and walked down the stairs from the girls dorm. She smiled when she saw them and hurried over and sat beside Harry. Hermione spoke.

" So boys. What are you planning for today?"

Heero laughed. Harry responded.

" We are going to class. And behave. We don't want Professor Snape mad at us."

" I see. I guess then I will accompany you to the Great Hall for breakfast."

Heero and Harry nodded and stood. Hermione stood. Heero led the way out of the common room and down the corridors and into the great hall. They seated themselves near the end and looked at each other and the head table.

Dumbledore smiled back cheerfully at them. He nodded to the three.

Heero growled and turned away and concentrated on the food that had appeared in his plate.

Harry shook his head and started to eat. He sighed in thought.

Draco came in the Great Hall with most of the other students and sat in his place near the head of the table. He started to talk with his friends.

Snape walked over and passed out schedules to the students. He glared at them as well.

Heero and Harry nodded and smiled and saw that they and Hermione all had the same classes.

Heero stood and walked out of the great hall and down the corridors. Harry stood and rushed after his father. Hermione walked after them in a much calmer manner.

Heero smiled as he walked into the Potions room and sat down near the front. He smirked when harry ran in and sat beside him.

Hermione walked inside a few minutes later and sat down behind Heero. Harry looked to his brother and received a nod. Harry stood and gathered his things and moved back and sat beside Hermione to be her partner. Hermione smiled and nodded to him.

A few minutes passed and the class was filling up. Draco walked inside and walked up to Heero and sat beside him hesitantly. Heero nodded and focused on the front of the room.

Professor Snape walked inside soon after. He glared at the Gryffindor's. And spoke.

" I can teach you to Bottle fame and brew Glory. I can teach you to be great. Potter. How many drops of Veritaserum is needed?"

"Three drops Professor Snape."

"Correct Mister Potter. 10 points to Slytherin. Now class shouldn't you be writing this down. For today's assignment you are to read the first chapter in your potions book. Tomorrow we will be brewing."

The class gulped and hurried and got out their books and started to read.

Heero sighed and got out his book along with Draco. Heero started to read. He was bored.

Harry smiled and opened his book and saw that Hermione had forgot hers he slid his over to in front of her and nodded. Hermione smiled and placed it in between them and nodded back. Harry smiled and nodded and started to read even though he already knew this.

The class ended with out problem and Harry stood and packed his books and walked out of the room and started down the hall when he heard a shout of his name. Ron walked out angrily and yelled.

"Potter. What The hell do you think you are doing in Slytherin?!!!"

Harry turned and glared at the rude child and said in a cold voice.

" It is none of your concern Weasley. I am none of your concern."

" What have they done to you Potter? You are the icon for the light. Now you are hanging around with Death Eaters spawn. And dark wizards."

Snape walked out of the classroom and glared. Snape spoke.

"20 points from Gryffindor. Now I suggest you continue on to your class Weasley."

Ron nodded and ran away from the potions professor. Snape shook his head and called harry back inside the room and shut the door and placed up silencing spells. Snape then spoke.

" Mr. Potter. I saw you at the death eater meeting. Why did you call He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named your grandfather?"

"Because he is my grandfather. Heero is the vampire king and my father. And Heero is Voldemort's son."

" I see. So you are allied with the dark."

"Yes. I am a dark wizard. I will become a dark lord someday soon."

Harry then smiled and cast a secrecy charm and left the room. He hurried on to transfiguration and sat beside Hermione again. Heero was in front with Draco.

The days passed as normal until a week had passed. The morning Heero woke bright and early he shook his head and stood and walked down the stairs. It was Sunday and the day that he was to change Hermione Granger. He did not mind. She had a good head and thoughts. He knew that she was very bright. He shook the thoughts away and sat down on a couch inside the common room to wait for her and his son.

Harry woke and knew that the morning was important for Hermione and himself. He stood and walked into the shower and spelled himself clean and dry. He then changed clothes and walked down the stairs and into the common room and sat down beside Heero.

Hermione shifted and woke slowly from her sleep. She stretched in the bed and then slowly stood. She walked from her bed into the girls shower and cut on the warm water. She stepped underneath the shower spray and sighed as her body felt the water beat upon her skin. She doused her body in the soap and scrubbed till she was clean. She stepped out of the spray and shut off the water. She then dried off with a towel and then dressed in clean clothes. She walked down the stairs and into the common room and smiled as she saw them. She nodded and walked out the door.

Heero smiled and followed her. He led her and Harry down the corridors and into the chamber of secrets. He conjured two couches and looked at Hermione.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

" Yes. I desire to become strong. I need this Heero."

"So Be it."

Heero nodded and slashed his wrist and then moved to her and offered her his bleeding arm. Hermione shifted and lowered her mouth to the wound. She started to drink the blood. She stopped when she felt him pull away. She blinked and looked into his eyes. She waited for a few minutes then grabbed her stomach and went to her knees. She screamed in pain and started to cry.

"What is happening to me?" She screamed with a renewed vigor as the pain worsened.

Heero looked at her sadly and used the same spell that he had for harry and placed her into sleep. He then vanished her to the girls dorms and made sure that she was in her bed.

Heero then vanished back to the chamber and looked at harry. Harry flinched and looked at his father sadly.

"I screamed to didn't I?"

" Yes. Though you don't remember it. I was born the way I am."

" I see. Thank you for letting her sleep. I guess it is the best way."

"It is. I assure you of that."

Heero then smiled and led his son back up and into the great hall. They sat down and ate breakfast. Then walked outside and sat down together under a tree near the lake. Harry smiled and laughed and walked into the water and started to swim.

Heero shook his head and backed away not wishing to get wet himself. He turned and walked back inside and went into the library and started to look around. He found a nice big book and sat down on a chair and started to read. He was entranced by the book and what he was reading he understood it all.

Harry swam for a bit. Then walked out of the water and cast a drying spell and sighed in content he started back up to the castle.

Ron saw harry and walked over to him.

"Potter. The Headmaster wants you in his office. He is waiting for you in the great hall."

Ron then walked away quickly not liking harry's expression.

Harry growled and muttered curses under his breath. He walked back up to the castle and into the Great Hall. He smiled when he saw the headmaster.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes my boy. Lets go to my office."

Dumbledore led harry up into his office and took a seat behind his desk. He had placed the sorting hat on the desk.

Harry mentally cursed and smiled happily at the headmaster. He sat down in front of the desk.

" Now. Harry my boy. Where have you been all of these years?"

" I was with my father."

" Your father is dead my boy."

" Maybe my biological father is. But the one who found me abandoned by my family is not. I call him my father. I love him. I also have a grandfather."

" I see my boy. Mister Potter. I suggest that we resort you. I do not believe you belong in slytherin."

The sorting hat let out a scream and bounced till it faced Dumbledore. Then it screeched.

"No!!! I put him in the right house!! He is a Slytherin!! For the love of all that is Holy NO!!!! I will not resort him!!! Never!!!!"

The headmaster face planted and glared at the sorting hat and stood and placed it back on a shelf. He then turned to harry and smiled with a twinkle in his eye.

"So you cannot be resorted it seems. But that is alright my boy. Come to me if you ever have a problem Harry. I promise I will always help you."

"Thank you Headmaster. But it is getting late. I wish to retire to bed."

"Of course Harry my boy. I am so sorry to have kept you."

Harry nodded and turned and walked out of the room and left and headed straight back to slytherin common room and up to the dorms and lay down on his bed and went to sleep.

Heero looked up from the book he was reading and shook his head and used a spell and copied the book and sent the original to his room and inside his trunk. He then put the copy back on the shelf and walked out and down back to the common room and up into the dorms and smiled as he saw harry sleeping. He nodded to himself and lay down on his bed and fell fast asleep.

Meanwhile Dumbledore looked at the sorting hat.

"Now why won't you resort him? He belongs in Gryffindor."

" No Albus he doesn't. He is a slytherin to the very end. I probably should never have sorted him in the first place. But he can be very persuasive."

" You fear him. He is only a first year. I will get him to trust me. I can use him as a spy within slytherin I suppose. He will be a good little pawn."

Dumbledore then laughed darkly and smiled with a demonic intensity. He then happily walked to his bedroom and retired for the night and went to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Hello. Everyone. Here is my new update. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was my longest chapter so far thank you all and please review. I love reviews. The more you review the more I update. Thank you and have a nice Hoilday. I most likely will update before Chirstmas if I can get a review.


	16. The First Year Part 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter. I repeat I own nothing.

Key:

"…" This is speech.

(…) This is Phoenix speech.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15. The first year part 3

Three days had passed. Harry and heero took extra notes in class and kept them separate. They waited for Hermione to wake up.

The third night came and Hermione opened her eyes. She groaned and sat up in the bed. She stood slowly and walked into the showers and stripped and got under the hot water. She sighed and relised that she could not feel the heat. So she turned the water Hotter. She still could not feel it. She cleaned herself up and walked out of the shower and dried then dressed and walked down the steps from the dorm into the common room. She smiled when she saw Heero and Harry. She walked over to them quickly. Gliding across the floor.

Heero looked up and placed a silencing spell around himself, harry and Hermione. Heero raised a eyebrow and waited for Hermione to start.

Hermione took a deep breath realizing that she had not been breathing she paled and then spoke.

" What happened to me? I don't feel heat or cold. I don't understand. I don't need to breath ether."

Heero laughed then shook his head and answered her.

" Hermione it's alright. You are a vampire now. And one of The Forgotten. You are immortal and invulnerable. You will never again feel pain or pleasure. Your emotions will shut down in time. This is what you wanted after all. I gave you my gift. And now you are just like Harry and Me."

Hermione nodded and sat down in a chair. Heero smiled and dispelled the silencing charm and stood up. He walked out of the common room and up into the dorms. He sat down on his bed and rummaged through his trunk. He found one of his favorite books and pulled it out and started to read.

Harry smiled and moved to Hermione and he hugged her. He laughed and walked up into the dorms and went to his bed and lay down and went to sleep.

Hermione shook her head and walked back up to the girls dorms and walked to her bed and inside her trunk she found the dark arts book that heero had given her. She smiled and sat down on her bed and started to read. She knew that heero had spelled it to look like her charms book to anyone else.

The days and passed until it was 3 days before Christmas. Hermione had learned a lot in the time. She knew how to fight with some of the Darkest magic and she was often close to Harry. She was still learning and had a long way to go before she was fully trained in the dark arts. But she often Trained down in the Chamber Of Secrets with Harry and Heero watched them.

That morning Hermione woke from a dreamless sleep and stood up. She stretched and then walked into the shower and cast a cleaning and freshening charm on herself then she changed clothes. She walked down the stairs and into the common room once dressed she sat down on a couch and waited. She was staying at Hogwarts for the Break as were Harry. Heero she saw leave on the train a week ago and head back home.

Harry shook his head as he woke. He yawned and stood he then cast a cleaning spell on himself and grabbed clean clothes and changed he walked down from the boys dorm into the common room and smiled when he saw Hermione. They were the only two in Slytherin that stayed. The rest had gone home. Harry spoke to her.

"Ready to go down and eat?"

" Yes. Harry. I am ready to go down. Though I do not much care for human food anymore."

" I know. But we have to keep up appearances. Dumbledore must believe that we are still human."

Hermione nodded and stood and walked out of the door. Harry laughed and smiled and walked after her and led the way to the great hall. They sat together at the slytherin table and piled a small amount of food on their plates. The house elves had not made that much for only the two slytherins and a few Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's.

Harry looked around at the empty Great hall. He sighed and smiled to Hermione realizing that most of the students had went home for Christmas. He shook his head and started to eat. He finished his food and walked out of the great hall and headed for the Library.

Hermione ate quickly and stood and ran after him. She hurried and caught up and walked at his side.

Once inside the Library they separated and found a book each then settled down at one of the tables and started to read. Harry had found a book on the History of The Magic World. He was interested to read their version.

Hermione had found a book on charms a seventh year book at that. She settled down beside Harry and started to read.

They left the library right before curfew and ran down into the dungeons. They entered the slytherin common room and looked at one another and waved. Then they walked up into their respective dorms.

Harry shook his head and walked into the shower he stripped and stepped under the water. His muscles moving with a fluid grace. Harry sighed in content and started to clean himself. Once clean he stepped out and cast a drying spell on himself. He then changed into his night clothes and walked back to his bed and lay down and went to sleep.

Hermione shook her head and walked up into the girls dorm and walked into the bathroom and drew some bath water she sunk down in the hot water and sighed in content letting her body relax. She got out a few minutes later after getting clean. She stood and put on night clothes and walked to her bed and lay down and went to sleep for the night.

Meanwhile Heero sighed and looked at the papers that had piled up while he was away. He cringed and started to work again. He growled as he read some stupid demands and continued working through the mess.

Remus was happy he was reading in Heero's library and relaxing. He knew that the vampire king had returned home not out of fear but duty. He knew that Heero didn't want to remain away from his home for to long and let disorder brew.

Meanwhile Dumbledore plotted. He went to sleep that night and woke early the next morning. He smiled and realized the next day was Christmas. He pulled out James Potter's Invisibility cloak and wrapped it. He then put Harry name on a tag and connected it to the package. He felt that this would bring Harry to him. He headed out for the great hall and to place the gift under the tree.

Harry woke that morning and stood and cast a quick cleaning charm at himself. He walked down the stairs and into the common room. He sat down on a couch and waited for Hermione.

Hermione woke easily and stretched. She then stood and cast a cleaning charm on herself and walked down the stairs and saw harry and smiled at him.

Harry nodded and walked to her and grabbed her arm. Then he vanished them to The Chamber Of Secrets. But before he places a spell that made it look like they walked out of the common room and into the corridor.

Hermione laughed once she saw that they were in the chamber and she backed away and tossed a dark spell at harry playfully.

Harry dodged and cast a spell at her laughing. He summoned a shield and held off the attacks.

They traded spells till it was late. Then harry walked to Hermione and grabbed her arm. He vanished them into the Forbidden Forest. Together they hunted and brought down a deer. They drained the deer of blood. Harry smiled and licked his lips then grabbed Hermione into a hug and vanished them into the boys bathroom inside slytherin.

Hermione swatted him on the arm and laughed loudly. She then bounced out of the room and into the girls dorm and pulled out a book and started to read.

Harry sighed and walked to his bed and lay down and fell asleep quickly.

The next morning Harry woke early and walked down into the common room and cast a cleaning spell on himself and changed his outfit by magic as well. He sat down on a couch and waited for Hermione.

Hermione woke that morning and walked down the stairs after changing clothes and casting a cleaning spell on herself. She smiled at Harry and walked to the Portrait and out. She walked to the great hall and to the tree.

Harry followed her and looked around he smiled when he saw his name and a few presents he sat down and opened them. He smiled when he saw that his father had bought him a ever filled bottle of Veritaserum. And a few new books. He smiled.

Hermione saw with delight that she had gotten a thermos from Heero and a book from her parents. She smiled and offered to carry the things back to the dorms. Harry nodded and looked at Dumbledore who motioned him over.

Harry walked over to Dumbledore. Dumbledore led Harry out of the great hall and up into his office. Dumbledore then sat down behind his desk and pointed to the package on the desk. Harry smiled and opened the gift. And beamed when he saw that it was invisibility cloak. He smiled and said.

"I have a gift for you as well headmaster. Stand up and close your eyes."

" Of course my dear boy."

Dumbledore walked around and stood and shut his eyes.

Harry smiled darkly and moved closer and used a spell to bind Dumbledore's magic. He then grabbed the Headmaster and Vanished them to Voldemort.

Dumbledore's eyes snapped open as he looked around. He turned to Harry and said.

" You tricked me. I will get you boy."

Dumbledore pulled out his wand and tried to cast the killing curse at Harry. Voldemort watched. Harry laughed when the spell wouldn't even come out of the wand. Dumbledore was thrown over a cliff per say. He was shocked. He growled and turned to tom.

" It seems Tom. That Harry has chosen you. I believe that he will kill you here and now."

Harry laughed and spoke. " Here is your present Grandfather Voldemort."

Dumbledore paled and relised that harry had made his choice years ago. Dumbledore tried to apperate to safety and was maddened when it didn't work.

Voldemort smiled and raised his wand and cast the killing curse at Dumbledore. The curse hit and Dumbledore dropped to the ground and lay in a unmoving heap. He was dead. Voldemort spoke.

" Thank you Harry. I enjoyed your present. Now you should be getting back shouldn't you?"

" Yes. Grandfather."

Harry then smiled and vanished back to the headmasters office and walked out he headed back down to slytherin common room and sat down beside Hermione and started to read one of his old books after summoning it. Hermione spoke.

"What did you do to Dumbledore?"

" Took him to Grandfather. He said he wanted to meet my family after all."

Hermione laughed and nodded and smiled. She went back to her book.

They read till it was night. Then they said goodnight to each other and walked up to their respective dorms and lay on their beds and went into a light sleep.

Meanwhile the sorting hat looked happily at Fawkes. The sorting Hat spoke.

" I told you that Harry would kill the headmaster before the end of the year."

Fawkes rolled his eyes and replied in a trill.

(I know. You were right. But I still don't understand. Harry was supposed to be a light wizard.)

" I know. But he is the son To the Vampire King. You really thought he would Let the Headmaster live after what he did."

(No. You are correct. Though I would like to know his reasons.)

" His so called family abandoning him is a fairly large reason. That much I read."

(I see. And what about Mr. Riddle?)

" He is the Vampire King. He rescued Harry when he was abandoned to die. He loves his son now."

(I must support Harry. He will save the world. The prophesy has for told this though I do not know how.)

Fawkes then shut his eyes and went to sleep. The sorting had would have glared at the Phoenix if it could have. Instead it became quiet and thoughtful. Wondering about the fate of the world and How Harry would deal with His Family.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Hello. Everyone and thank you for the great reviews. I hope you all will enjoy this chapter as well. I worked really hard on it. Thanks a lot for reading. And Fawkes came in for a moment but he won't come back in for a few chapters. Thanks and remember to review.


	17. The First Year part 4

Wow. Over 6000 hits already. Thank you Everyone. Thanks so much. I love you all.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter. I repeat I own Nothing.

Key:

"…" This is speech.

(…) This is phoenix speech

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 16. The First Year Part 4.

Time passed as usual until it was the day that the students returned from the holiday break.

Harry smiled as the Christmas holiday ended. He caught sight of his father and laughed. He ran to Heero and hugged him.

Heero smiled and hugged his son back. He was glad to be back at Hogwarts. He looked at Harry and spoke.

" What is the matter Harry?"

" I feel Odd. I have to go. I'll see you later."

Harry shook his head and walked back up to the Headmasters office and went inside. He looked and saw Fawkes and smiled.

" Okay. I felt that I needed to come here."

( Yes Harry. I have something to show you. It will take years of time. Will you come everyday? I can teach you.)

" Who is this?"

(It's me Harry Fawkes. I am speaking to you.)

Harry nodded and paled. He walked up to Fawkes and held out his arm. Fawkes flew from his perch and landed on Harry's arm and trilled a song. He then took off and flew to a back room. And over to a desk. Fawkes trilled again.

( Come in here Harry. I want you to read this book Today. It will aid you.)

Harry sighed and walked over and walked inside the hidden room he gaped at all of the rare books and smiled at Fawkes.

" Why me? Why choose me to show this place to?"

( This is the heart of the light. I must show it to the champion. The last was Godric Gryffindor. This is the place where you learn the light magic's.)

Harry nodded and sat down and opened the book to the first page and started to read. He was absorbed in the book and read until Fawkes trilled again.

( Harry. It is late. Take the book and a few others and go back to your dorm. I guess you can study alone.)

" Thanks Fawkes."

Harry grabbed the book and several others and shrunk them and stashed them inside his pocket. He then turned and left the room throwing up a shield over it. He vanished back to slytherin inside the common room.

Heero looked up from his work and raised a eyebrow.

" Harry where have you been? I was worried about you."

" Sorry Heero. I was with Fawkes. He was showing me something. It was cool. I got a great new book see."

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out one of the books and resized it. Heero blinked and spoke calmly.

" There is nothing there. Just your hand harry. Ether that or it is a spell to remain invisible."

" I see. I'm sorry Heero. I didn't mean to worry you. I will do better. I promise. But we don't have to worry about Dumbledore anymore."

" I know. Father told me. You did a good job."

Harry smiled and walked up into the dorms and sat down on his bed and started to read the book with renewed vigor. He was amazed at some of what he read. He smiled and thought about the magic that he could do.

Heero shook his head and walked up into the dorm and over to his own bed and he lay down and went to sleep for the night.

Hermione sighed and was inside the common room playing chess with Draco. She growled when he won and turned and got up and walked away. She went into the girls dorm and over to her bed and lay down and went to sleep.

Harry finally went to sleep at midnight. He placed a marker inside the book and sat it to the side and lay down and went to sleep.

Heero woke at dawn. And stretched he shook his head and walked down the stairs and into the common room. He sat down on a couch and cast a cleaning charm on himself.

Harry woke at dawn and yawned he stood and walked down and sat down beside his father. Heero looked at him and spoke.

" What's the matter Harry?"

" I feel Like I am missing something. Though I don't know what. It is confusing. I don't know what I am supposed to do."

" Just study and do your best. That is all that you can do."

Harry nodded and shook his head. He then walked out of the common room and down the corridors and entered the Great Hall. He smiled when he saw Professor Snape in the Headmaster's place.

Hermione woke closer to the human time and walked down the stairs after changing clothes. She looked to Heero and waited. Heero nodded and they left the common room together and went into the Great Hall.

As the students came in Snape glared at them all. Once everyone was seated and eating he spoke.

" I have a announcement. As Headmaster Dumbledore is missing. And we have not been able to find him. I am his replacement. I will no longer be teaching Potions. I am now the Headmaster till Dumbledore returns."

Snape then sat down.

At the Gryffindor table rumors started about how Dumbledore was killed by the snakes.

At the slytherin table they all turned to Harry and looked expectantly. Harry sighed and walked out of the Great hall. And went quickly through the corridors and down into the chamber of secrets. He conjured a couch. And smiled and sat down then conjured a lamp and used a new spell on it. He smiled as it was turned into a blade of water. Harry laughed and started to continue practicing.

Heero shook his head and walked down and entered the chamber with Hermione. He walked over and saw harry and raised a eyebrow.

" Son. Dumbledore is dead. And Snape serves my father. We have nothing to fear. He will do as we say."

" I know Father. But I want to become a better wizard. I need to become as good as you."

" You want me to send you back to the dawn of time Harry? That is how I learned. It took me many millennia. To perfect my control and powers."

" No. That's not what I want. I don't know what I want. I am sorry Father."

Heero sighed and walked over to harry and hugged his son. He held him tightly.

Hermione smiled and then spoke.

" Harry why don't you and Heero fight. It may cheer you up."

Heero nodded and released harry and backed away. Harry smiled and aimed a cutting curse at his father and fired. Heero brought up a shield and aimed a destruction spell and fired.

Hermione moved to the side and watched memorizing the spells and how they were cast. She knew that nether one of them tried when they sparred with her. She knew that they were playing around.

Heero stopped and looked worriedly at harry. Harry was bent over panting. He shook his head and stood up straight and smiled at his father.

" Good fight. I thought I had you for a minute."

" You have a long way to go still my son. But in time you may match me."

Heero then vanished back to Slytherin common room. He smiled as they jumped.

Harry walked over to Hermione and grabbed her and vanished them back to slytherin common room.

Harry shook his head and walked up into the dorms and grabbed his book and started to read. He was intrigued by the book and the information it held. He blinked as he came across a spell that would turn a vampire back into a human. He grinned and shook his head. When he read that it was only temporary. He continued to read. And he was amazed. He finished the book and banished it back to the room and pulled out one of the other two that he had brought. He opened it and started to read about the Ancient Elves.

Heero shook his head and looked to Hermione. He then left the common room with her and they walked together to the library and went inside and they each found a book and they sat down together and started to read.

Heero stood and banished his book back to the shelf. He then walked back through the corridors slowly. He was stopped by Headmaster Snape.

" Heero. I wish to speak with you in my office."

" Of. Course Headmaster. I have no complaint."

Heero then turned and followed Snape into what used to be Dumbledore's office. Snape went behind the desk and sat down. Heero sat down in front of the desk and looked Snape in the eye.

" What do you want snape?"

" I want information. Where is Dumbledore? I know you know."

" He is dead. He was killed by my father."

" I see. So someone took him to Voldemort. Who?"

" That is none of your concern."

" It is my concern because if I don't find the answer the school will be closed down in less than a month."

" I can't help you sir. Goodbye."

Heero stood and walked out of the office and walked down to the slytherin common room and entered he then continued up into the dorms. He walked to his bed and lay down.

Hermione shook her head and left the library. She was walking along with Ron ran up to her and pushed her. She spun and faced him and glared.

" What do you want Weasel?"

" Nothing. I just thought you might be nicer to me and get me close to Potter."

" No."

Hermione then turned and started to run. She moved faster than a human through the corridors and stopped outside slytherin common room she said the password and walked inside and up to the girls dorm and to her bed and lay down for sleep.

Harry smiles and stayed up through the night. He read and finished the book memorizing each word. He then went to the third book and started on it.

Heero woke the next morning and rolled over and saw Harry reading something that he could not see. He shook his head and spoke.

" Did you sleep at all last night?"

" No. I was busy. I need to memorize this. I know I do."

Heero stood and groaned he walked into the showers and stripped and turned on the water and let it fall down his back and body. He then cut off the water and muttered a drying spell. He then dressed inside clean clothes. He stood and walked out of the dorms and into the common room. To wait for Harry. He had a bad feeling.

Harry sighed and put the book away. He smiled and got up and changed clothes and shot a cleaning charm at himself. He then walked down into the common room with the rest of the boys. Together as one slytherin walked out of the common room and through the halls and into the great hall. Heero, Harry and Hermione all sat together close to the end.

Once everyone was inside the great hall. Snape stood and looked over the students then spoke. There were aurors behind him waiting.

" Everyone You're Attention. Today is the Last day of Hogwarts. Dumbledore is Most likely dead. Unless we find the one that killed him. The school is being shut down. Please go and grab you belongings and get ready to depart tomorrow. Thank you."

Snape then sat back down and concentrated on his food.

Harry stood from his place and walked up to the head table. He looked at Snape.

" It was me. I took him from Hogwarts. I murdered him. Don't shut down the school. I won't let that happen."

The aurors gaped and moved to harry and grabbed his arms. They then cuffed him. He did not fight.

Hermione gasped and watched as Harry was led away.

Heero stood and growled under his breath. He then shook his head and walked up to the Headmaster.

" What are you doing? I told you who killed him. It was Voldemort. Not Harry."

Snape blinked and glared and shook his head.

" Let him. He most likely has a plan. He needs one now."

Heero glared and stormed out of the great hall and down to the chamber of secrets he then vanished to his father and walked inside his dad's study.

"We have a problem. Harry has been taken to Azkaban."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Hello. Everyone. I hope you liked this chapter. I know I did now have fun and please review. I love reviews. I had alot of fun writing this chapter. Thank you. And review.


	18. The escape of Azkaban

Over 7000 hits so far and 2000 visitors. I love you guys. Thanks so much.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter. I repeat I own Nothing.

Key:

".." This is speech

(…) The is Phoenix speech.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 17. The escape of Azkaban.

Harry growled as he was pulled into Azkaban. He shuddered inside the prison. He shook his head and walked along placidly. He didn't try and fight back. He smiled as he was shoved into a cell. He walked to the back of the cell and tested the wards he smiled finding that they could be broken easily by him. He sat down and looked to the door to wait.

Meanwhile Voldemort looked at his son Heero and nodded.

" I will call the death eaters. We will get him out my son."

" I know Father. I also know that he is planning something or he would already have escaped. His power is infinite and now that he is a vampire he is stronger than before. So why didn't he fight back?"

" I don't know Heero. I don't know."

Voldemort stood and walked out of the study and down the hall and stairs and entered the ballroom he walked over to the Wormtail who had followed him.

" Arm Wormtail."

"Yes. Master."

Wormtail shuddered and held out his arm. Voldemort drew his wand and placed it to the dark mark and he called his death eaters.

Heero vanished back to the school and walked down into the slytherin common room and raised a eyebrow when he saw Hermione packed and waiting.

"What are you doing Hermione?"

" I know you are leaving for good. You are not going without me though. You can teach me everything I need to know. I am ready."

" If that is your choice fine. I will go gather mine and Harry's things."

Heero then nodded and walked up the stairs into the boys dorm. He grabbed his trunk and shrunk it and placed it inside a pocket. He then grabbed Harry's and placed it inside another pocket. He shook his head and walked back down the stairs. He nodded to Hermione and held out his hand.

Hermione smiled and grabbed his hand and shut her eyes.

Heero laughed and vanished them to the vampire city and his study. He then released her hand and led her down the hall to a spare bedroom and spoke.

" This is your room. Get settled in. I'm putting mine and my son's things away."

Heero then turned and walked down the hall and into Harry's room. He took out his son's trunk and laid it by the foot of the bed. He then shook his head and walked to his own bedroom and lay the trunk down on the floor. He then walked back to his study and sat down behind the desk.

Hermione gaped at the room and put her trunk on the floor at the bottom of the bed. She then walked out of the room and back into Heero's study and looked at him.

"Come On. We have to save Harry."

" I know. My father is gathering the death eaters. You will remain here. I will go."

" But I want to help."

" I know. But you are not strong enough yet Hermione. Give yourself more time."

Hermione nodded and walked out of the study and went to go and look around her new home. She found the library and walked inside. She smiled and ran over to the shelves and started to look she found a book. And took it off the shelf and sat down in a plush chair and started to read.

Heero growled and vanished to his father and looked over the Death Eaters. Heero spoke coldly.

" You will be a distraction for the guards. I and my father will go in and rescue my son. You are to hold until we signal the retreat."

Voldemort nodded and turned away. Then straighten and looked over the gathered death eaters.

" My men. We attack at Sunset tonight. Wait here in this room until then."

Heero shook his head and walked out of the room. He walked into his fathers study and sat down in a chair.

Voldemort walked in and sat down behind his desk he looked at Heero.

" You know. He could just destroy Azkaban. Why isn't he?"

" I don't know. I know he possess the power to do so. He doesn't need us. Maybe this is his plan. For us to save him. Other than that I do not know."

" I agree. But I believe that we are still missing a few pieces of the puzzle the most important pieces at that."

Heero nodded in ascent. Voldemort smiled at his son. He then looked out at the noon day sun.

Meanwhile in Azkaban Harry smiled and pulled out the book from his pocket. He laughed happily and sat down and started to read. He then walked to the door and held out his hand and said. " necroless." The door bulged and started to disintegrate. He smiled and walked out of the cell. He walked down the halls and headed deeper into the prison. He sighed and stopped outside of the highest security cell. He looked inside and smiled. He said the spell again. And the door again disintegrated. Harry walked into the cell and looked at Sirius Black. He then cast the killing curse and killed his godfather. Harry then calmly left the cell and growled as he saw aurors. He raised a hand and said. " Magic hear my plea. I summon thee. Firestorm of Oblivion." Black light spilled from him and fire engulfed the aurors. Harry laughed and walked past the corpses and saw that the sun was now setting.

Meanwhile. Heero grabbed Voldemort and vanished them into Azkaban. The rest of the death eaters port keyed inside past the wards. The Death eaters were out front and they called the aurors to them and started to duel.

Heero led Voldemort down the pathways and into the prison from behind. They ran quickly through the halls ignoring the prisoners that called out to them. Heero saw Harry ahead and smiled. He yelled.

"Son. Come to me."

Harry turned and saw Heero and almost cried. He turned and ran to his father and hugged him. He then hugged his grandfather.

Heero nodded and led them both out of Azkaban. He turned back to the building along with harry. They both held out their right hand and said as one. " Oblivion destroy." The great Wizard prison started to collapse everything was falling apart. In a matter of seconds there was nothing left but a pile of rubble.

Heero smiled and sent up the dark mark then vanished himself and Harry and Voldemort away from there and to the vampire city in his study.

Meanwhile the death eaters saw the dark mark and used their portkeys and left the scene. They knew that what had happened. Heero had his revenge now. And destroyed everyone that was once inside the prison. The death eaters reappeared inside Slytherin manor. They milled around and waited inside the ballroom.

Voldemort nodded to his son and Harry. Then he disaperated back to his home. And entered the ballroom and started to talk to his death eaters.

Harry nodded to his father and yawned he then walked out of the study and down the hall and into his bedroom. He lay down on his bed and closed his eyes for sleep. He was tired.

Heero shook his head and vanished back to what was left of Azkaban. He shook his head and looked around. He walked and moved rubble until he found the crushed body of Sirius Black. Heero swore and used a old spell and healed the wounds. Then he slowly started to reverse the Killing curse. He knew that he alone possessed that knowledge. Maybe he felt he would teach it to Harry one day.

Heero then vanished back to his home as Sirius moaned. Heero walked to his bedroom and lay down for sleep.

Hermione was reading and looked up when remus entered the room. Hermione spoke happily.

" Who are you?"

"Remus Lupin. I am a slave here. Milady."

"Oh. I see."

Hermione then went back to her book.

Hermione finished her book and walked back down the hall and went to her room. She then laid down on her bed and went to sleep.

Remus had left her alone and walked to his room and slept.

Meanwhile Sirius woke and rolled over. He looked around and saw that he was surrounded by rubble. He stood and walked away from what had once been his prison. He walked to the docks and found a small boat. He got inside the boat and started to row to the mainland. He was free now and he was not going to mess this up.

The next morning Heero woke. He growled and sat up. He then cast a cleaning charm on himself. He then walked down out of his bedroom and into his study. He sat down and looked at that mornings paper. He started to laugh when he saw the headline.

**Azkaban Destroyed.**

_Dear readers. I have some very shocking news. _

_The wizarding Prison has been obliterated. Nothing is left._

_The prisoners are thought to be on the loose. _

_No one is safe._

_Who could have the power to destroy the prison what manner of creature._

_Is You-Know-Who back? _

_This writer hopes to find the answers. _

_I want everyone to stay safe until the culprit is found. _

Heero laughed at the headlines. He shook his head and found it amusing. He turned the page and read that headline and growled.

**Boy-who-betrayed**

_Young Harry Potter killed Headmaster Albus Dumbledore._

_He admitted to this act when it was announced that _

_The school would be close down. _

_He was sent without a trial straight to Azkaban. _

_No one knows if he is alive or dead. _

_May he be found ether way. _

_This writer prays that we will be safe._

Heero shook his head again and smiled. He grabbed the paper and walked down the stairs and into the dinning room he sat down and ordered a cup of blood. He drank it.

Harry woke and grabbed his book and returned to reading. He finished it soon after and walked out of his room and down the stairs and into the dinning room and saw Heero he sat down and was handed the paper. Harry read the paper and started to laugh uncontrollably.

Hermione woke to laughter and shook her body. She got out of the bed and cast a cleaning charm on herself. She then walked out of the room and down the hall following the laughter sounds. She walked into the dinning room and looked at them. She spoke to heero.

"What is so funny?"

Heero didn't answer and grabbed the paper from where harry had dropped it. He then handed the paper to her.

Hermione growled and sat down and started to read then she burst out laughing.

Harry stopped laughing and looked to Heero.

" I have to go back to Hogwarts. I'll be safe. I promise."

"Alright Harry. I know I can't stop you."

Harry nodded and vanished to Hogwarts and the headmaster's office he smiled as he saw that it was empty. He saw Fawkes and spoke to the Phoenix.

"Hello. I finished the books. I came for more."

( I see Harry. You are thought to be dead. But soon you must be ready for the fight of your life. Go grab a the rest of the books. I am going home with you. Go now.)

Harry nodded and walked into the hidden room. He smiled and cast his spell. The books all disappeared and reappeared back in his bedroom at his home. Harry then walked out of the room and smiled when Fawkes landed on his shoulder. Harry then vanished back to his home and his bedroom.

Heero felt his son return and smiled. He walked up the stairs and went to his study and started to work.

Hermione walked into the library and started to read Soaking up information like a sponge.

Harry was in his room and he walked over to the books and grabbed one and sat down on his bed and started to read. He then looked at Fawkes.

" Why did you choose me?"

( I didn't magic itself choose you. You are the one of prophesy. You will become as strong as the one you call father in time.)

"I don't understand."

( Nether do I Harry. All I know is that you are very important.)

Harry shook his head and went back to reading.

Fawkes vanished in a flash of flame. He reappeared in the forbidden forest and flew into a abandoned home. He settled on the perch and went to sleep.

Heero finished his work that night and walked to his room and went to bed.

Hermione finished reading and walked to her room and lay down and went to sleep.

Harry yawned tiredly. He then set the book to the side with the rest of them on the shelves. He then curled up in his bed and went to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Hello everyone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I loved writing it. I hope that you will leave me a review. Thank you very much.


	19. The dawn of Prophesy

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter. I repeat I own nothing.

Key:

"…" This is speech

(...)This in phoenix speech.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 18. The dawn of Prophesy

Harry woke from his slumber that night and stood he sighed and walked away from his bed. He walked to the books and grabbed one and started to read he was immersed in the chapters and subjects. Harry read for a long while. He stopped reading as dawn came over the horizon. He stood and walked out of his bedroom and headed outside he looked up at the sky and smiled to himself. He felt free now. Though he wondered what was about to happen.

Heero woke that morning and walked down the stairs he walked outside and over to Harry he smiled at his son.

"Son What is the matter?"

" I don't know. Something feels off inside of me. I know something will happen today. I am unsure as to what."

Heero nodded and walked back inside leaving harry alone to think.

Hermione woke and first went to the dinning hall and ordered a cup of blood. She drank the blood then headed to the library with all those precious books. She found a ancient book and opened it careful she started to read. She smiled as she read over spells and hexes lost for over 1000 years. She was surprised. But happy.

Harry shook his head and walked away he looked at his home and continued away from it. He was walking along when the world went black and there was light.

Hermione looked up when she saw a flash of white light. She raced from the room and out the door headed for it with all her speed.

Heero vanished straight to harry and watched the light. Hermione ran up panting for breath and gaped.

"What is going on Heero?"

" I don't know. Maybe it is the prophesy."

As that was said a great voice shook the earth and spoke as it spoke harry aged.

_Born under the moon of blood_

_Time is now. Now is time. _

_We are one all sublime. _

_Knowledge and power._

_To conquer all. _

_The two shall come. _

_One eyes of death the other of blood. _

_Together they shall rule. _

_And stop the destruction of the world. _

Hermione gasped and felt her body shifting she blacked out.

Harry was asleep. And he heard something that sound like his mother. " Harry if you can here me listen. Things are happening quickly. Time is of the essence. Your father is neutral. You must become what you were meant to be."

Meanwhile Fawkes gave a mighty cry and turned to dust. Fate had gone from one prophesy that was made about a Dark lord to one that was made eons ago. From the dust was born a snow white phoenix. The rarest of all. Not one had been seen in over a million years. The phoenix flew out the door of the building and flew to find her master and the ruler of light.

Harry dropped to the ground and the light faded in his place was a 16 year old boy. Instead of 11 years old.

Heero looked at the now 16 Hermione and shook his head.

Harry opened his eyes and groaned he sat up and looked at his father.

"Dad what happened?"

" The prophesy it has come to pass."

Harry sighed and stood. He looked at Hermione and bent down and picked her up In his arms he then vanished back to the castle and her bedroom he laid her down on the bed.

Harry then turned and walked out. He vanished to his grandfather.

"Grandfather. The prophesy has come to pass. Now it is time to topple the ministry of magic. I have the power now."

Hermione woke from her dream and sighed she shook her head and felt her body. She then relised that she knew more spells than ever before. But she did not know how she knew. She walked to the mirror and looked at herself. She then found harry's magic on earth and vanished to him.

"Harry What happened to us?"

" The prophesy. I choose you as my mate. But I am a dark Lord now. I must leave and I will return. We have to stop something is coming Hermione. I don't know what."

Hermione nodded and vanished to heero. She smiled happily.

Heero raised a eyebrow and spoke. " Our place it isn't here. I don't know why. But this was just a prelude. To something larger. It is coming it will not stop."

" What do you mean?"

" Death to all life. It is now. Now is time. Tonight is the blood moon. It comes about every 500 years."

Hermione gasped and looked at herself again and the pieces fit together. She understood everything.

"So we are leaving tonight. And we won't return."

"Yes. That is what is going to happen. Though I know not were. But harry is the child of Prophesy. He must complete it. Although I believe that it will be just him that goes."

Meanwhile Voldemort gathered his death eaters and they stormed the ministry. Harry laughed and killed the minister of magic. He then started to kill aurors. He smiled as he was having fun. A stray killing curse hit him and did nothing. Harry continued on his path. Once all of the opposition was killed he walked up to Voldemort.

"We have won Grandfather. We are the victor."

"Yes. We have succeeded. The ministry is mine now. And you will rule at my side."

" I know. But not now. You must rule alone. My journey is about to begin."

The clock struck midnight. And Harry was engulfed in black and gold light. He opened his eyes and saw that he was inside a field he looked around himself and shook his head. He started to walk into the forest somehow he had known this was to come.

Meanwhile Voldemort gaped at the empty room and he shook his head and disaperated. He walked into Heero's study.

"Son. Harry is gone."

" I know. He is in the past. He will return someday I believe. I remember I saw him on this day for only a second."

Voldemort nodded and walked out of the study and disaperated back to his home.

Hermione started to cry. The one she loved was gone back in time. To a primordial world. She ran to her room in tears and went to sleep crying.

Heero sighed and thought of his son and wondered about what was to come and why this had happened.

Meanwhile Harry walked along in the dead of night he felt a pair of eyes earlier and he shook off the feeling. He continued till he saw a light in the distance. By the camp fire was a old man. Harry walked forward.

The old man smiled and looked up and spoke.

" So yee have come. To learn the ways of the old. To save the new."

" I don't understand. Who are you? Where am I?"

" You are over 10 million years in the past. My name is Razien. I am the first ruler of light. I believe this is your phoenix."

The white phoenix trilled and settled on Harry's shoulder. Then it spoke to him.

(Master. I was once Fawkes. You may rename me if you so choose. I am yours now. And forever. This is your destiny.)

"I see. I am was supposed to arrive here."

(Yes. This is were your path begins. You will learn how to fight a war back in the past to save your future. You must try and write your existence into the world.)

Harry nodded and turned to Razien.

"Teach me. Everything you know. Fawkes. Showed me books on forgotten light magic."

" I know. I saw your coming. Now it is time. You must become me."

" How? And to my phoenix your name will stay as Fawkes."

" You must kill me in battle."

Harry nodded and paled he shifted his stance. And Fawkes left the perch on harry's shoulder and flew to a tree and landed and waited.

Harry ran forward and launched a strong gutting curse. Razien dodged to the side and responded with a transforming spell. They continued on in this fashion nether harming the other. Then Harry thought and cast Oblivion. Razien tried to dodge and got caught. The spell torn him into pieces.

Unknown to Harry his oblivion spell had changed it was now combining the most powerful light and dark magic instead of just dark.

Harry turned from the corpse and walked away. He smiled as Fawkes returned to his shoulder. He walked until the dawn rose through the tree's he saw a small shack and walked inside he lay down on the bed and went into a fitful sleep.

Fawkes perched on the window sill and watched Harry. Knowing that the road back into the future was long and hard. And things would change and he would learn the truth of his birth and heritage.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Hello. Everyone. Merry Christmas. I hope you enjoy this update. It is another shifting chapter and not as long. Thank you and have fun.


	20. The next 500 years

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter. I repeat I Own nothing.

Hey anyone who wants to help me out with Looga Dagda's fics will be greatly appreciated. I can not write her stories. I tried and found no inspiration. I am sorry. Thank you. I may try again in time. Thanks a lot. Please do not be mad. I ask anyone else to maybe take over. Thank you.

Key:

"…" This is speech.

(…) This is phoenix speech.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 19. The next 500 years.

The next morning Harry awoke. He turned over and walked outside of the house. He relised that the home most likely had belonged to Razien. He shook off the thoughts and walked away from it. He saw Fawkes. Fawkes flew down to him and hovered just above him and trilled.

( There is a village not far to the north Harry.)

" Thanks Fawkes. I guess we are on our own now. I don't understand a lot of things."

Harry turned north and started to walk. He walked slowly feeling no pain. He took off his shoes and continued on his path. At dusk he saw the village he walked forward and smiled when the kids ran. He shook his head and walked to the head villagers home. He knocked then went inside.

" Hi. I'm a traveler. I am in need of supplies."

" We have nothing. But you may ask around. Our people fear everyone."

Harry smiled at the young lady that had told him that. He then walked out of the building and shook his head. He left the area and vanished once he was out of sight. He appeared at what would be Hogwarts in about 500 years. He went to his knees and started to cry.

Fawkes trilled and landed on the ground and looked at his master.

( Why sad?)

" Everything. I ever knew and wanted is gone. The love of my life Hermione. My friends, my family. It's all in the future."

( I see master. But you will see them again one day. You are immortal you will live throughout time. You can not die. You are the chosen.)

" Chosen?! Chosen for what? To live alone. To have no one and nothing. I have lost everything. I have nothing left to lose."

Fawkes trilled at Harry. He understood his master's anger. He then took to the sky and flew away to rest. The phoenix was able to track Harry no matter where he was in the world.

Harry stood and brushed the tears away. He felt a pull and vanished to a island. He walked and saw the village under attack. He moved forward quickly and raised a hand and thought a spell. The magic swirled and engulfed the villagers and the attackers. The evil ones were destroyed utterly. He walked and looked around at the cowering villagers. He saw a young girl start crying by the mother's side. He walked over and spoke.

" What happened to your mother?"

" They killed her. She is no longer moving."

The girl was crying. Harry shook his head and kneeled down he placed a hand over the wound in the woman's chest. He then started to chant.

" Heal flesh. Mend the bones. Here my call. Magic of the earth and sky. Hear my plea. I summon thee. I need thee now. Revive"

The wound healed and the woman breathed deeply. The daughter launched forward and hugged her mother tightly.

Harry stood and backed away. He then walked out of the village and once in the safety of the woods he vanished. He appeared near the vampire city. He shook his head and left the area. He went to the small village the would become Godric's Hollow. He walked to the edge and went into the woods surrounding the village. He moved and used his power and slashed trees and uprooted them. He then used the materials and his raw magic and started to form a house. He finished a room that day. Then vanished back to Razien's former home. That he had won when he killed the man. He lay down on the bed and fell asleep quickly.

Fawkes trilled and fired to the window and settled down and started to preen his feathers. He looked at his master and wondered if fate is always this cruel. He did not know how right he was.

Harry woke the next morning and vanished to a nearby village he found a person dieing of fever. He walked inside and commanded everyone else to leave the room. He used a spell to force them. Then he kneeled down and took blood from the person. After feeding and almost killing the dieing person. He waved his hand and used a spell to draw out the fever. He then vanished away erasing the spell that he had woven. He vanished to the area that he was building the house and he started to work again. He used his power and worked straight for the next Year. He did not rest nor feed. He had no need of it. Once the home was complete he sighed and vanished away to a far away village with no name. He lured a old man out into the woods. He then put the man to sleep and drank his life.

Harry shook his head and looked over at his home. He walked inside and used his magic to create the furnishings in the rooms. He shook his head. He walked to the main bedroom and lay down and forced his body into slumber.

He woke 3 days later. He stood up and cast a cleaning charm on himself and transfigured his pants and shirt into something more in tune with the times. He walked out of his home and down to the village. He entered and smiled. He saw happy and open faces. He wondered what was meant to happen. He found a window and started to converse. When he felt a pull again. He said goodbye and walked out of sight and vanished to where the pull was coming from.

Harry ran toward it after vanishing. He ran forward and found another village under attack from raiders. He shook his head and used his magic. He made short work of them. He then started to leave when he was stopped by the headman. The headman spoke to him.

"Please. Don't leave us. You saved our lives this time. What if more come? We need you."

"I know. But there are others that need me as well. I can not remain. I will come back and save you if you are in desperate need again. That I promise."

" What is your name?"

" My name. It is Harry Riddle. I am a ally to my grandfather. Goodbye now."

Harry then vanished. He walked back up the steps into his home and walked to the room that would become a library and sat down in a chair. He saw Fawkes and asked.

" Why am I pulled to people in need?"

( It is your fate master. You are meant for great things. You have done what no one else could do. You are now becoming as strong as the one you call father.)

" I see. So it is fate. I will not fight it. They do need help. I just wish I knew what was really happening."

( Dream Master. Force your body into slumber for the next 4900 years. That way you will become able to meet the founders. And maybe learn more about the world. And why you are resting your power will build. You will become stronger than anyone. Save your father. You are the one chosen to wield the power. But more on that later. Now go to sleep and dream of this world and the future.)

" Thanks Fawkes. I will. It is the least I can do."

Harry then turned and walked to the main bedroom and entered he then placed wards against disruption and everything else he could think of around his entire home. He then lay on his bed and commanded his body to sleep.

He dream of the future. He saw his life and watched as heero fought merlin. He smiled as he relised that while he rested the future of the world was being written and he was watching it happen. He sighed and felt something jar him. He turned and walked away. He stepped off a cliff in the dream. And he woke.

Harry sat up suddenly and smelled smoke he felt for the fire and relised that it was not his home. He vanished to it and saw Godric's Hollow in flames. He shook his head and walked forward and found many dead. He found the attackers and killed them. He then was putting out the fires and he heard a cry. He walked over and found a young man dieing. Harry put his hand on the wound and started to chant.

" Magic Hear me now. I summon thee. Spirits come to me. Heal the wound I seek to be no more. Rend the flesh for the score. Fix the damage now is repaired."

The man gasped and looked at Harry and sat up and smiled.

" Hello. You saved my life. My name is Godric Gryffindor."

" Hello. I'm Harry Riddle. And yes that was magic. You possess it as well. You should find a friend and start a school to teach others. This type of spells."

" thanks. I believe that I will. Nice meeting you. I just wish it could have been under better circumstances."

" I do as well. Goodbye now. Godric."

Harry then vanished away. He shook and walked around in the woods. He tried to reason with himself. He had not known that the man was one of the founders. He shook and then felt a pull. He vanished to it and found a dieing woman all alone nearby. He walked forward and put a hand on her chest and commanded the magic to heal her. He then picked her up in his arms and vanished back to Godric. This woman he recognized as Helga Hufflepuff. Not sure about spelling her last name. If incorrect please tell me.

Harry laid her down and looked to Godric.

" She has magic as well. I will return soon. Keep her with you."

Harry then vanished to where he felt the pull again and shook his head. He walked into a village already destroyed and he found a dead body that was generating the pull. He growled and commanded the wound to heal. He then used his magic and revived the person. He vanished them back to Godric. Then He left again and followed the fourth pull and he relised what it was doing. He was saving the founders. He understood that his path was to guard the ones chosen to bring about the future. He grabbed the last person and vanished back to Godric. He smiled and waited till they were all four looking at him.

" I am going to take you somewhere. You together should build a school there and call it Hogwarts."

Harry then made them form a circle and he vanished all of them with him to Hogwarts grounds. Godric and Salazar smiled and started to walk around. They introduced themselves to Helga and Rowena. Harry smiled and realized that his role was over. He smiled again and vanished away and returned to his home and forced his body back into slumber for the remaining years.

He woke. Feeling refreshed and energized he wondered how long had passed he walked outside and vanished to a far village and commanded a old man to come to him. He relieved the man of his life and drank the blood. He then vanished to Hogwarts and saw the school he smiled and went inside and saw a few kids. He headed to the Headmaster's office and walked inside.

Godric looked up and smiled at Harry.

" I never thought I would see you again."

" I ask to enroll in school. And it is a pleasure to see you again Godric. I am glad that things have worked out so far."

" yes. And it is all thanks to you. Otherwise none of us would even be alive now. You saved us all."

" I know. Now can I enroll?"

" Yes. Of course you can. Though you don't need it. I actually need a teacher. For defense. Would you like the job?"

" Yes. That would be perfect. I did not like the idea of returning to school. Thank you. I will return in a few days."

Harry then vanished away. He walked into his home and looked around. He then gathered up his things and conjured a trunk and put them away. Once that was done he walked to his bed and lay down and went into a light sleep. He woke the next morning and grabbed his things and vanished back to Hogwarts and Godric's office. He smiled at his friend.

" I see you really did come back. Very well then. I will show you to your rooms. School doesn't start back for a week. The few that are here live here permanently for many reasons. Mostly they have no where else to go."

" I see. That is fine. I have no complaints. I also have no where else to go. I thank you."

Godric nodded and led Harry out of the office and showed him to his quarters and then left to allow him to get settled in.

Harry smiled and pulled his trunk out of his pocket. He then walked around his rooms and to the bedroom and placed the trunk at the foot of the bed. He then smiled and lay down on the bed and looked at the ceiling.

Fawkes appeared in a burst of flame. He trilled.

( I see. You now understand your fate.)

" Yes. My fate is to protect and teach the wizards that will unsure in the future. I must lead them and guard them."

( Yes. My master. You are strong. I know that you can do this. You have never been more ready for this. Merlin is dead and the threat is rising again. You must put it down once more. Then again once you have caught up to your future.)

" I see. So I have no control."

( No. You have control. You could have chose not to save the founders. But instead you chose to save them. You could have done many things differently. But you didn't. You have succeeded where other's have failed.)

Harry nodded once and shut his eyes. He allowed his body to truly rest and he fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Hello everyone. Not to sure about the timeline. If it is wrong please tell me and I will fix it. I know that it is soon. I hope you have had a nice Holiday. Enjoy. I love reviews. Please review. More than one I would love on this chapter.


	21. The meeting of Founders

Over 10,000 hits. Thank you all. I love you people.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter. I repeat I own nothing.

Key:

"..." This is speech.

(...) The is phoenix speech.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 20. The meeting of All Founders.

Harry woke the next morning and yawned. He rose from his bed and walked out from his room. He walked down the hall and into the great hall. He smiled and entered. He walked up to Godric and nodded to him. He sat down Between Rowena and Salazar. He smiled at the founders and engaged. In conversation with Salazar Slytherin.

" Godric tells me that you saved all of our lives. We would like to thank you. I also."

" You are welcome. I could never have done this without support. I saved you all so that you could help lead the world into a time of peace and prosperity."

" I see. We would like to thank you by giving you your own house. The house will be called whatever you wish. And every student will be resorted. To see where they belong. It is thanks to you that there is even a school."

Harry nodded and smiled at Salazar. He then looked to Rowena and nodded. She responded.

" You deserve this and so much more. You are great. I bet we will never again see someone like you."

" I am beyond grateful. I am stunned. And you are most likely correct about that."

Rowena smiled and got up from her place and left the great hall headed to her chambers.

Godric smiled and walked over to them he sat down in Rowena's place and looked at Harry.

" Any idea's about the name of your house?"

" How about the Merlin House."

" That is a good name. After a great wizard."

" Yeah. Only the ones that show potential and great power should belong in the house. I will be it's teacher as well as defense."

Godric nodded and clapped Harry on the back and then stood and left the great hall headed to The headmaster's rooms.

Harry stood and walked out of the great Hall. He walked outside and headed to the lake he walked to the edge and sat down near the water. He sighed and looked out over it. He was wondering what he was supposed to do now. He couldn't risk changing the time line. He knew that certain things must come about. Or else the results could destroy all life. He watched the water lost in thought.

Godric walked up and sat down beside Harry.

Harry turned to his friend.

" Godric. What brings you here?"

" You do. I never told anyone what you are able to do. I know you are strong. But there are things that you still must learn. You save poeple and protect everything you can. But maybe it's not enough."

" I know. I can only hope to guide you and the others along. I can not imagine the future without you. You are a good friend Godric. I would miss you."

" And I you. Now tell me. What is on your mind?"

" I am wondering where I fit in. I am uncertain as to my future. What is in store for me. I do not know these things. All I know is that I must do my very best to succeed. That is all I can do."

" I understand completely. You are special My friend. You are very special. I am sure that the world itself needs you very much. Give it time Harry."

Godric shook his head and stood up. He walked away from Harry and headed back inside. Harry watched the water until the sun dipped below the horizon. He then stood and walked inside he headed down and entered his rooms. He walked to his bed and sat down and started to think about the past so far and what has happened.

Fawkes flew in a window and trilled at his master. He then spoke to Harry.

( I see you are thinking about many things.)

" Yes. I am. I am uncertain as to what The times may bring. But I am prepared to do what I must to ensure the future of this world."

( I see. Even if that means sacrificing a dear friend.)

" What do you mean?"

( You will see when the time comes. I can not say more. I am sorry. But it would be best to not interfere.)

Harry smiled and nodded and walked to his shelf and grabbed a book. He then walked back to his bed and settled down and started to read.

Time passed till it was the day that the school started up again. Harry yawned and woke. He walked from his rooms into the great hall. He smiled and saw that there were five tables now. He walked and sat down at the head table between Salazar and Helga. He looked over the students and grinned at many of them. He watched as Godric placed the sorting Hat on one after another. Very few were sorted into Merlin's house. He shook his head at the thoughts. Now he understood. He then concentrated on his food as Godric began to speak.

" Everyone. Thank you for coming this school year. Here you will learn the light magics and the dark you will become stronger than you are now. With time you will become brave and confident. You will learn how to defend yourself from attack. You must work together as one unit. Look to your right and your left these people are your allies. It doesn't matter if you are different you must learn to get along. Now I would like you to meet the Head of Merlin House and Professor of Defense, Harry Riddle."

The students began to clap. Harry stood and nodded to the students he looked over his table and smiled. He then spoke.

" Thank you all. I am glad to be here teaching you all. I promise that you will grow in my class. I will not be an easy teacher. I am no pushover. You will learn to work together and be as one. I will teach you that and so much more. Thank you."

Harry then sat back down and looked at Helga. Helga nodded to him and placed some food on her fork and started to eat. She then spoke to him.

" I believe that you will become a great Teacher ."

" Thanks. And call me Harry. I don't like Mr. Riddle."

" Alright then Harry. Well we have been dismissed. I will see you all in the morning. Have a nice night."

Helga stood and left the great hall. She walked to her rooms.

Harry sighed and nodded to Godric and said goodnight to Salazar. He then left the great hall and walked down the corridors. He entered the Merlin house's common room and looked over the fifteen students. He smiled at them and spoke.

" Hello. My name is Professor Riddle. I am your head of house. You fifteen have the most potential in pure power. You are the strongest of all the students. You are here in my house because this is where you belong. Don't lose points here. Obey the rules. And turn in assignments when they are due. Follow these rules and you will do well. Disobey and you will learn what it is like in hell. Am I clear?"

The students all nodded as one and gulped.

Harry then left the common room and walked to his classroom and looked around. He smiled and started to set up the room for the first class of the next day. He finished as the clock struck midnight. He stood and left the room. He walked to his chambers and lay down on his bed and fell asleep.

Harry woke the next morning and shook his head and stood. He walked to the showers and took a long one. Then he dried himself with a spell and changed clothes. He then left his rooms and walked through the school and entered the great hall with many of the students. He walked up to the head table and sat down this time between Rowena and Helga. He shook hands with each of them. He smiled and watched the students file in. He then filled his plate and began to eat some human food. He then looked to Rowena and spoke.

" So what do you think of the students?"

" I believe they have allot of potential. Especially the one's in your house Harry."

" I know. The students in my house are the strongest in power. But they may lack other things. I am sure that in time they will become good people."

" I agree fully. I know that you can teach and lead them all. I know that you are strong. After all you saved us all. You rescued us and guided us to founding the school. We owe you our lives."

" You owe me nothing. I did it because it was the right thing to do. No other reason. I did what I felt was the correct thing. I know I made the right choice."

" I believe in you Harry. I know you can do allot of good among the people as a group. You alone have the power. I am also a seer. I have seen a great darkness in the future. And a trial that you alone must overcome. I do not know what it is. Only that it is a great threat. I am sorry."

" It is not your fault. I am glad to know that something bad is coming before it does. It will give me time to prepare for the future and the worst case."

Harry smiled and said goodbye and excused himself. He left the great hall and walked down the corridors and into his classroom. He looked around and smiled and sat down at his desk and started to look over the charts. He shook his head and relised that he would have to rearange the seating of the students. He sighed and looked around the room. And then waved his hand and started to reconfigure the desks and tables. He rearanged them to his likeing and waited for the students to file in.

A few minutes passed and they entered. The first group was the Slytherin's with the Ravenclaws. He looked over the students and motioned for them to line up along the wall.

" Okay. Now we will play a game. As I call your name you will sit in the seat I tell you to. These will be your new seats for the year. I know that you have been here a few years already. My name is Professor Riddle. I will be teaching you Defense against The Dark Arts. Now first seating."

Harry then called out the first name and pointed to the first desk. He alternated between the Slytherin's and the Ravenclaws in the seating arrangements. He watched them get settled and he waited. Then once everyone was ready he spoke again.

" Now for today's lesson. I will be showing you a disarming spell. It is done like this."

Harry then proceeded to use the spell on a table. The table flew back against the wall. Harry laughed nervously and smiled when a student raised their hand.

" Yes. Ms Fallows?"

" Sir. Was that supposed to happen?"

" No. It was not supposed to happen like that. That was to much power. Now come everyone and line up in pairs and look to your partner and practice with each other."

Harry then stepped back to observe them. He watched as they followed his instructions. He smiled and released the class soon after everyone had gotten the hang of it. He then stayed in his office and waited till the next class time. The rest of the day passed in the same manner of rearangeing students and getting them to practice the spell he walked into his room that night and lay on his bed and looked at Fawkes.

" Teaching is hard."

( Yes. I would imagine that it is. No one ever said that it would be easy. But this is your fate. You must remain in the school until the time comes. You will know when the time has arrived.)

" I guess I have to believe you Fawkes. I don't know though. So many things are a mystery. I wonder how much will change in the course of the future."

( Maybe nothing. If you do this right everything will happen as it was meant to. I believe in you master.)

Harry nodded and closed his eyes and went into a deep sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Hello. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed. I am pleased to give you this chapter. I worked hard on it and loved writing it. I hope you enjoy it as well. Please remember to review the story. I love reviews. Thank you all.


	22. As the world Turns

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter. I repeat I own nothing.

Key:

"…" This is speech

(…) This is phoenix speech.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 21. As world turns.

Harry woke the next morning and yawned. He sat up in bed. Then swung his legs over the side. He then stood and walked out of his room after casting a cleaning spell on himself. He walked through the corridors and down into the great hall. He walked to the head table and seated himself this time between Godric and Salazar. He smiled and looked at Godric and spoke.

" I see you are doing well enough."

" Thank you Harry. I see that you are doing good as well. I am glad. So how was teaching?"

" It was new. I have never done it before. It will take some getting used to."

" Yes. I would imagine that it would."

Godric smiled and filled up his plate and began to eat.

Harry shook his head in amusement and looked around the great hall. He didn't need to eat. He watched as the students came in. He laughed as he saw the one's in his house sit down. He smiled as they looked to him and he nodded to them.

Harry left the great hall soon after. He walked through the corridors and into his classroom. He started to set the room up for his first class. He looked around and wondered what spell he would teach them. He then decided on a stunning spell for the third years and up. He laughed as he relised that he was needed. Though something felt off about Godric to him. Though he did not know what.

Harry sat down at his desk and waited. He watched as the students walked in and sat down in their desks. He stood and walked to the front of the room and turned and watched them. He then spoke.

" Today I will be teaching you the stunning spell. It is called Stupefy."

Harry then showed the class by using it against a stool. Harry smiled when the stool flew back against the wall. He then told the kids to line up in pairs and began practicing on each other. He stood to the side and watched them work.

The day passed as normal and Harry vanished into the Forbidden Forest and walked around. He found a deer and drained it of blood. He smiled and cleaned himself up and vanished back to his bedroom and sat down and looked at Fawkes.

" What did you mean when you said I would sacrifice a friend?"

( I meant that someone you are close to must die by your hand soon. You are running out of time Harry. Soon it will be to late. I am sorry.)

" You mean Godric don't you?"

( Yes. He is the one summoning the ultimate destroyer. He will obliterate the world.)

" I see. I will do as I must. I will kill him. But not right now. Goodnight Fawkes."

Harry then lay down on his bed and buried his face in the pillow and he went to sleep.

The rest of the school year passed as normal. Harry taught the kids. And smiled as they learned. He shook his head on the last day. He finished up the class and realized that it was time. He walked out of the classroom and up into the headmaster's office and heard fighting. He rushed inside in time to see Godric kill Salazar. He blinked at his old friend. He growled and cast oblivion on Godric. It tore him apart. Harry then realized what he had done. He walked to Salazar and revived him. Then spoke.

" You are now Headmaster. I know that you will be great."

" You killed him. I don't understand."

" It was needed. I am sorry."

Harry then placed his hand on Salazar's head and changed his memories. To make him believe he killed Godric in self defense. Harry the erased the memories that he existed. He then summoned his power and wiped himself from the memories of everyone that was inside the castle including Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Harry then vanished to America. He walked along a river into a meadow. He sighed and started to use his magic to build himself a second home.

Meanwhile Salazar sighed and used magic and cleaned up the mess that used to Be Godric. He then walked out of the office and down into the great hall. He sat down in the Headmaster's chair and looked at Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Salazar then spoke to them.

" I am Headmaster now. Godric is dead. He tried to kill me. I killed him instead. I do not know what he was attempting to do. All I know is that it would have destroyed us all."

Meanwhile Heero walked into Hogwarts and looked around he walked into the great hall and up to the head table. He spoke to Salazar.

" I would like to enroll Here as a student."

Salazar nodded and told him that he would be accepted in the coming year. Heero nodded and left planning to return. He sighed in his thoughts and looked around he was sure that there had been five tables at some point.

Meanwhile Harry was near the Rockies. He started to build another home from pure magic. He sighed and sat down on the grass and looked up at the sky. Fawkes trilled and landed on a nearby tree branch. Then spoke.

( You did the right thing. You made it so no one knows you exist. These things must happen this way. You will be able to correct everything in time. I am sorry that it must be like this Master.)

" It's not your fault Fawkes. At least I can study and teach myself. I enjoyed teaching the kids magic. But I know that these things must happen in a certain way. I never imagined that Godric would be the one to summon the destroyer."

( I know. But you must remember it can only be a light wizard that has never cast a dark curse. Godric used a high level light spell to Kill Salazar. He is the Dark Lord. You saved the world for a while.)

" What do you mean a While?"

( Once you catch up in time. The destroyer will be free. You will not have time to stop his resurrection that time. You must destroy him with the aid of your father and Grandfather. But you have made the right choice. For Heero must not know that you exist. I am sorry.)

" I understand. And it is not your fault Fawkes."

Harry shook his head and continued to build his home from pure magic. He was well aware that he must remain away from the founders and the magical world in general. He sighed and worked straight on his home for a year. Then he smiled when he saw it was night.

Harry vanished to a village. He lured out a old man and put the man to sleep. He then drained him of his blood. After feeding he destroyed the body and then he sighed as he felt a pull. He vanished to it and found a young boy dieing of fever. He sighed and used his power to heal the child then he vanished back to his home and walked inside and went to the main bedroom and conjured a bed and he fell asleep.

Harry Dreamed he watched as the years passed. He forced his body to remain asleep until the time came. He smiled as he woke. He then vanished himself to London and looked around. He realized that it was the second world war now. He turned and wondered what was happening. Why did he sleep so long? He hand no answers to his questions. He walked along the city and went into a orphanage. He sighed as he realized that he looked like a 16 year old kid. But he felt that he had to do this. Though he did not know why.

The lady in charge looked at him.

" hello sweetie. Where are your parents?"

" They are dead. I have no where to go."

" I see. Follow me. I will take you to a room that you will share. You must remain till you are adopted. Or turn 18."

The lady led him to a bedroom and Harry stopped and stared at his roommate. The lady spoke.

" Now Tom. He is your roommate. Be nice."

The lady then walked away and back to the main hall area.

Harry walked inside the room and looked at the ten year old version of his Grandfather.

"Hello. I'm Harry. Nice to meet you."

" Hi. I'm Tom Riddle."

Harry walked over to the second bed and sat down he then looked at his grandfather. And sighed. Tom shook his head and sat down on his bed and watched Harry. Harry smiled and spoke.

" I can do magic. See."

Harry the conjured flame in his hand. Tom jumped and smiled.

" Cool. Teach me. I can talk to snakes."

" That's great. And of course I will teach you. We will begin tomorrow for now though Goodnight."

Tom nodded and lay down and went to sleep.

Harry lay down and went to sleep wondering what he was supposed to do here. Then he relised that his grandfather already knew some magic before he started school. That must mean that he had been trained. Harry now understood his purpose.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Hello. Everyone. I am sorry this chapter is skipping time. But I want to get back to the present soon. That is where the story will really start. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to give you a update today. I am going to the movies soon now. Please review. I love reviews.


	23. Fate Collides

Over 12,000 Hits. Thank you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter. I repeat I own Nothing.

Key:

"…" This is speech.

(…) This is phoenix speech.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 22. The Fates collide.

Harry woke the next morning and yawned. He smiled as he saw Tom asleep on his bed. He stood and conjured a book on magic and sat down and laid the book beside him. He then began to Meditate.

Tom woke from his slumber and saw Harry staying still and focusing. He smiled and walked over and said.

" What you doing?"

" I'm meditating. It helps with wandless magic. Here read the book beside me. It is about magic and how to use it without a wand. You will need to learn control. How old are you anyway?"

"I'm ten years old."

" I see. I am sixteen. It is nice being here with Tom. You and me can become great friends."

" I agree. We both can do magic. It will be great."

Meanwhile Harry thought to himself. "But what if I change the future. What will happen? I have no way of knowing. I will have to erase his memory of me later. I cannot allow him to know who I am. I only have a year to teach him. Before I must disappear." Harry then sighed and smiled and opened his eyes and focused on Tom.

Tom grabbed the book and went and sat down on his bed. He began to read quickly absorbing the information like a sponge. He was fascinated. By the magic and how it was used and what it was able to do.

Harry shook his head and went back to meditating. He focused on himself and forced his magic to do as he commanded. He controlled it inside of himself.

Tom read until dinner then he put the book to the side and walked out of the room and into the dinning Hall he sat down away from the other kids and nodded when the food was served.

Harry opened his eyes and walked after Tom. He found him and sat down at his side. He watched Tom begin to eat. He was glad that he was there.

After the food was eaten Harry and Tom stood together and walked back to their room. Harry went to his bed and sat down and conjured a more advanced book and started to read. Tom sat down on his bed and went back to reading the introductory book on magic. Tom finished the book and sat it to the side and laid back down and shut his eyes and drifted to sleep.

Harry smiled and vanished both books back to his home. He then lay down and shut his eyes and forced his body to rest for the night.

Tom woke first the next more and walked down into the dinning hall and had breakfast. When he returned to the room he sat down on his bed and waited.

Harry woke and yawned. He saw tom watching him and nodded.

"You ready?"

"Yeah. I can't wait. What spell first?"

" It's called Expelliarmus. It is disarming spell."

Harry then conjured a chair and showed him how to do the spell. Tom nodded and moved beside him and held out his hand. He then said the spell and watched as it hit the chair and did nothing. Tom tried again and this time the chair went flying into the wall.

Harry sighed and placed silencing and repelling charms over the room. He growled and showed Tom spell after spell. Till the day ended. Tom was happy. He walked to his bed and lay down that night having successfully performed magic.

Harry shook his head and dispelled the spells on the room. He then lay down on his bed and went to sleep. He dreamed of his life so far and everything that had happened. He saw Hermione in the dreams that were of the future. He realized that everything would work out in the end.

Harry woke before dawn the next morning and vanished. He appeared in outside a town. He used a spell and lured a young woman to him and he drained her of her life. He then destroyed the body and evidence. He turned away and vanished back to the room he was sharing. He sat down on his bed and looked at the ceiling. He wondered about many things.

Tom woke and yawned. He stood and looked at Harry and smiled. Then left the room and walked into the dinning hall. He sat down and got his food. He began to eat. Once he finished he hurried back to his room and sat down on his bed.

Harry smiled and conjured another book this one had some basic spells inside. He floated it to Tom. He then conjured himself another advanced book and began to read.

Tom smiled and took the book and started to read. He was content to learn all day. He loved learning. And was happy doing it.

Time passed for them all. A year has gone by. Harry looked at Tom and sighed. He hugged him then said.

"Goodbye. From now on you won't remember me."

Harry then erased Tom's memory of him but left him with all of his knowledge of magic intact. Harry then vanished away and to his home outside Godric's Hollow. Harry walked inside his home and went into the library and saw all of the books that he had collected throughout his long life. He smiled when he felt a pull. He vanished with it and appeared next to a dieing couple. He turned and used his magic and healed them fully. He then vanished away he recognized them as Potters. He realized that he just ensure his future. He walked into his home and headed back into the library. He browsed the shelves and found a old book and sat down and started to read.

He read until after the sun had set. He shook his head and returned the book to the shelves. He then walked into his bedroom and laid down he went to sleep.

He woke the next day. Harry got up and walked outside. He turned and faced the rising sun. He smiled and walked down into Godric's Hollow. He walked along watching people rise and houses being built. He wondered at his fate and how much would change.

Meanwhile Tom growled and used his magic and conjured a snake he then told the snake to go and bite someone. He smiled as the person screamed. He then walked into his room and lay down wondering why and how he had learned magic. Though he knew that he was different and special. He smiled at his thoughts and watched the ceiling lost in thought.

Meanwhile back with Harry he shook his head and saw the Potter's home. He smiled and looked around. He walked inside and cast a disillusion spell on himself. He entered and looked at his family. He then vanished to his home in America. He walked inside and looked around. He then started to build enchantments into the wood and walls. He then vanished to Salem Academy. He walked inside and looked around. He wandered up to the Headmaster's office and went inside. He saw the man and walked to the desk and sat down and spoke.

" Hi. I would like to enroll here."

" Did you get a acceptance letter?"

" No. I just moved here. I'm from Britain."

" I see. Well I suppose we can enroll you. I have no qualms. What is your name? I'll add you to the list."

" My name is Harry Riddle."

"Alright then Mister Riddle. You are registered. Here is a list of items you will need. And come back to the school in a week. Classes start."

" Thank you Headmaster."

Harry then walked out of the office. And detoured into the bathroom and vanished home. He then conjured himself a trunk and every item on the list and he put the items inside the trunk and locked it. He then lay down on his bed and went to sleep. He forced his body into rest. He slept until the morning that classes start.

Harry vanished to the school and walked forward and went inside. He waited until he saw other first years and he walked with him. He watched as they talked with each other happily. He shook his head as he knew that here in America no one would know him. He would be able to be a phantom in the shadows.

Harry walked into the great hall and saw that it was just one long table he took a seat near the end and looked at the food. He placed a few pieces on his plate and started to eat.

Harry finished the food on his plate and sighed. He looked around as he relised that things here were different than at Hogwarts. He Followed the students and walked up to a seventh year once they were inside the common room.

" Where am I staying?"

" What year are you?"

" Sixth year. I just moved from Britain. My name is Harry Riddle."

" Hi. You will be staying in room four-one. My name is Sam David. Welcome to Salem."

Harry nodded and walked around and found the room and walked in. He then resized his trunk and removed it from the pocket and sat it by the foot of the bed he claimed. He then got out a book and sat down on the bed and began to read.

He closed the book as night came. He sighed and placed it inside his trunk again and locked the trunk. He then lay down on his bed and went into a light sleep.

Meanwhile in Britain. Tom shook his head and was sorted into Slytherin. He kept his distance from the others and he spent most of the next day inside the library.

Meanwhile with Heero. Heero nodded to his advisors and looked around his home. He then walked into his library and picked out a book and settled down in a chair and started to read. He was bored and wondering what he should do.

Meanwhile with Harry. Harry woke the next morning and yawned. He stood and walked into the showers. He started the water and lathered his body in soap after stripping. He then cleaned himself. He then walked out of the shower and cut the water off and cast a drying spell on himself. He then walked to his trunk and gathered some clean clothes and got dressed. After he was dressed he walked down into the common room and looked around. The day was Sunday. There were no classes. He left the common room and walked into the Great Hall. He sat down at the table and piled some food on his plate and he began to eat.

Harry finished his food as the others entered the room. He walked away and headed into the library. He looked through the shelves and grabbed a book that he had not seen before and settled down in a chair and began to read. He read until he was told that the library was closed for the night. He shook his body and walked back into the common room and up into his dorm. He looked around one last time and lay on his bed and fell asleep.

He woke the next morning and shuddered he saw that the others were still fast asleep. He wandlessly and wordlessly changed his clothes and cleaned himself. He smiled and opened his trunk and got out the materials he would need for the classes that day. He then conjured a backpack and sat them inside. He then walked down into the common room with the backpack and sat down on a couch and waited.

He waited until the students began filing out. He walked after them and into the Great Hall. He sat down at the end of the table and looked around the hall and smiled when he relised that there were not that many kids here. He then stood as the meal was coming to a close and walked outside of it. He walked to his first class and sat down in the front row and looked at the board in interest. He wondered if he would learn anything new now. Or if this was a waste of his time.

Harry sighed that night in disappointment. He shook his head and gathered his things. He then vanished away and to His home in the Rockies. He laid his trunk down at the foot of his bed. He growled and vanished to the demons. He shook his head and walked inside the area. He walked to their library and found a book and sat down and started to read. He stayed with the demons for over 20 years learning their customs and magics. Then he ventured across the world into the Lost city that once was Atlantis. He walked into teh ruins and headed around. He smiled as he saw their culutre and what was left. He went into the library area and nodded. He then started to look through the pages. He stayed in the ruins and read every book that was intact enough to read in less than a year. He then left and ventured to Antartica. He headed to a forgotten library buried underneath the ice. Their he came across a creature he had never seen before.

" Why have you ventured into my realm?"

" I have come seeking knowledge and power."

" I see. You are the son to Heero. I grant you safe passage in here. Though you must remain a requirement of 30 years. In that time you will learn everything about this world."

" I accept. You must be the guard of precepts."

" that I am. You could not have come any sooner. I would have been unable to grant you passage. For there is a period of time between person's. Your fathers time just ran out yesterday. You may pass."

Harry nodded and walked by. He entered the stairway and shuddered as the door slammed behind him. Then he realised that he could not vanish. He turned and headed down the stairs growling to himself. He needed the knowledge contained here. His father often had spoke of this place and it's dangers. He wondered what it was really like. He went inside the door at the bottom of the stairs. He shook his head and gaped at the books contained within. He grabbed a few and conjured a chair and sat down and began to read. He spent the next ten years without feeding other than his knowledge. He read night and day. For the spells on the place allowed only vampires inside. He finished the books and realized that now he could fight anything. He now knew how to defeat the ultimate power. He walked through another door and went into the training room. He began a hard regime. He fought against monsters that he created. He stayed fighting and training for the rest of the 20 years. Then he walked back up the stairs and out the door and vanished back to his home near Godric's Hollow.

Harry looked around his home and then shook his body racked with cries. His memory had came to the forefront and assaulted his mind. He cried for the loss of Godric and his friends. He shook as he remembered what he had done. He then turned away from his home and vanished to the Forgotten city. It was a city made for vampires like him that were the race of the forgotten. Other's could enter but not go to far in. He knew that at the bottom level there was a library and inside contained the key elements of vampire magic. He raced down the levels till he reached the bottom. He walked inside and knew that his father never came here before. He sat down in a chair and started summoning books to himself. He read and learned that the longer you stayed a forgotten the less emtions you had until something triggers it inside you. Now he understood why he never cried when he killed his friend. Why he was so emotionless and why heero was always so cold to anything. It all made sense.

Harry read until he finished the library. He then stayed in the forgotten city until the day after came that he caught up with the future. He then vanished from the city and to his fathers and walked inside. He saw his dad and walked over and hugged his father.

Heero smiled and hugged Harry back. He looked at his son and released him.

Hermione walked in a cheered she had been crying. She now saw Harry and cheered that he had returned to them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Hello. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was interesting to write. I know I enjoyed writing it. Please leave me a review and tell me what you thought. Have a nice time reading this story. I just fixed the chapter and explained a few things thank you.


	24. The reunion

Over 14,000 hits. Thank you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter. I repeat I own nothing.

Key:

"…" This is speech.

(…) The is phoenix speech.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 23. The reunion.

Harry smiled and held Hermione to him.

" I missed you my love. But I have returned. Stronger and better than before."

" What do you mean Harry?"

" I mean for you it has been a day for me it has been over a million years. I do not know what I would have done if I didn't have the thoughts of you. I love you Hermione."

" I love you Harry. I wish to become your wife."

Harry smiled and pulled her closer and kissed her deeply.

Heero coughed and walked by them and vanished to his fathers and walked into his dad's study. He growled and the few death eaters scrambled to leave. He then nodded to his dad.

" Harry has returned father. Like me it has been over a 1,000,000 years for him."

" Has he changed?"

" Yes. Power wise he can do anything I can. Knowledge wise he is smarter and I feel that he has learned more about the light magic than I know. And just as much about the dark."

" I see. I will return to your home and greet my Grandson."

Heero nodded and vanished back to his home and walked back to his study.

Hermione giggled and walked happily down to harry's room and laid on his bed. She couldn't stop smiling.

Harry growled and sat down in front of Heero's desk to wait for his father.

Heero walked inside and looked at his son.

" What do you know now?"

" I know. That the ultimate destroyer will be released soon. I know that it takes three son's to slytherin to defeat. I do not know his name. First I went to the Ruins of Atlantis. But I went to Antarctica and studied there. Finally I went where you have not been. I headed deep into the underground city of the Forgotten. I know it is forbidden but it gave me information. I learned why we lose our emotions."

" I see. And who did you kill? That gave you reason to go against my law."

" I killed Godric Gryffindor. He was my best friend. It hurt me to kill him later. When I returned to my home I felt a void engulf me. Now it is gone. I am almost without emotions once more."

" I know. I can tell in your voice. Harry you must understand. You soon will lose everything you hold dear. Your heart will freeze over. I know this it has happened to me. Hermione has many years until it happens to her."

Harry nodded and blanked his face he returned to being emotionless.

Heero shook his head and walked out as he saw his dad. Heero walked out of his study and went into his library and saw remus. He nodded to his slave and spoke.

" Harry Has returned."

" That is good Master. I was worried about him master. I apologize for what I did before master."

Heero nodded and selected a book and sat down and started to read ignoring remus.

Meanwhile Voldemort walked to harry and hugged him. After a few minutes Voldemort let go and looked at his grandson. Then spoke to Harry.

" Grandson. I am so glad that you have returned to us. I was concerned when you vanished. I didn't want to lose you."

" Grandfather. I am glad to be back. I traveled the world and saved many lives."

" I know. I am sorry. I wish that it had been me that went through this instead."

Harry nodded coldly and smiled to His grandfather then stood and walked out of the room. He headed to his bedroom and walked inside and saw Hermione. He moved to her and pulled her into kiss and spelled his door shut.

Hermione moaned and returned the kiss holding on to Harry. She moved closer to him and started running her hands over his body.

Harry growled lowly and moved away he looked at her.

" We can't Hermione. Not yet. I know that you love me. But we must wait. I can not really be with you until the destroyer is destroyed. I am sorry."

" I understand Harry. I will do what you did. I will leave and travel the world and gain knowledge. I may not be able to aid you in the fight. But I promise I will return to you my love."

Hermione then vanished out of the vampire city and headed to America and she walked along into the magical community. She knew that she would need to know so much more than she did. So she was going to find the old magic's and learn them.

Meanwhile Harry stiffened. He felt his emotions come full force and he shed a tear for his loss then he became cold again. He turned and left his bedroom and walked into the library and looked through the shelves and found a book and began to read.

Voldemort had returned to Slytherin Manor. He looked over his death eaters. He had ordered that Mr. Malfoy become the minister of Magic.

Heero stood and walked beside Harry and headed out of the library and went outside to his training grounds then started to weave the spells and magic's practicing for what was coming.

Meanwhile Far Away in the middle of the Siberian Desert. A great force rose from under the sand. It had no form. It was like a cloud of black smoke. It rose up and formed it's shape slowly it became a dragon. It's form faded and reshaped itself as it took to the air and began to fly slowly toward Britain.

Meanwhile Remus was reading in the library watching harry. He smiled as he thought of his godson. He wondered what life must have been like so far back in time. He knew that it must have been hard. And he wondered how Harry had been able to return so unscathed.

Meanwhile Sirius Black. Walked along a pathway hidden under a cloak. He had ventured away slowly from Azkaban. He was still unsure as to how he was free. He headed into London and the Durselys he wanted to see his Godson Harry.

Meanwhile Harry finished reading and walked over closer to remus. He the spoke to Remus. They were alone.

" What's bothering you Remus?"

" I am just concerned about you. I mean you vanished for a day here and for you it was over a million years. I do not know how you remained sane."

" I don't know how I did ether. It is most confusing. But I now understand what is needed for myself and what my path in life is."

Remus nodded and stood and bowed to Harry then left the room and walked to his bedroom and lay down and went to sleep.

Harry sighed and shook his head. He walked out of the library and headed outside. He saw his father training and smiled and walked forward and aimed a destruction spell at Heero. Heero saw the spell and raised a shield and stopped it. He grinned and nodded to Harry. Harry entered the circle and started firing spell after spell at Heero. Heero dodged and then began to fight back. Both knowing that they had no way to hurt the other. They stopped as the sun dipped below the horizon they had tied nether won.

Heero smiled and bowed to Harry. Harry bowed back and grinned happily. Heero then walked out of the circle and went inside his home. He walked to his bedroom and laid down and went to sleep for the night.

Harry shook his head and walked inside slowly lost in thought. He returned to his bedroom and lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He then turned a Fawkes flew in the open widow.

( Master. The destroyer has awakened. It is free.)

" I see Fawkes. Thank you my familiar. I am pleased to have the information. What else do you know?"

( I know that your chosen mate has left and is intent on going where you went and learning. I know nothing of the destroyer's weakness. I do not believe that it has any. I am uncertain as to how it can be destroyed once and for all.)

" I know the answer. It takes the two son's to Slytherin. The one that has the Knowledge and the other that has the power. I have the knowledge and my Grandfather has the power. We are the keys to saving this world."

( I see. So you decoded the prophesy. You learned what it meant. That is very good. I am just surprised that it went the way it did.)

" I know. I am as well. I was not expecting it to be this soon. I mean I killed my best friend and never shed a tear. I am incapable of crying now. I can barely fill any emotion."

( It is your fate Master. You are becoming what you are meant to be. You still have a year master. The destroyer must grow to full power before it can be killed.)

" I understand."

Harry then shut his eyes and went to sleep for the night.

Fawkes pricked at his feathers and preened himself. He then watched over Harry and sung his song into the night sky.

Harry woke the next morning and shook his head. He sat up in bed and looked around then he smiled though he felt nothing. He then stood and walked out of his room after casting a cleaning spell on himself and his clothes. He walked down the stairs. He walked into the dinning room and sat down and ordered a cup of blood. He drained the cup after it appeared.

Remus woke that morning and rolled over. He stood slowly and yawned. He then walked out of his room after quickly changing clothes. He walked into the dinning room and sat down far away from Harry. He then ordered his breakfast and began to eat.

Heero woke that morning and walked into his shower and took a quick cold shower. He had neglected to tell harry that soon he would be unable to feel differences in heat and cold though he felt that his son already knew that much. Heero finished his shower and walked out of the bathroom. He then walked to his wardrobe and picked out a pair of pants and a shirt and put it on. He then walked out of his bedroom and down the hall and entered his study and he began to work.

Meanwhile Voldemort looked up from his desk when Malfoy Sr. Walked into his office he spoke.

" What Malfoy?"

" It's Sirius Black Milord. He has been spotted alive."

" I see. I want him captured alive. Do not kill him."

" Yes Milord."

Voldemort looked back at his stack of papers and growled he then went back to working.

Meanwhile Harry finished his cup of blood and stood and left the dinning room. He walked outside and headed to the training area and conjured up a creature and he started to fight against it. Harry trained till noon then he dispelled the creature and walked back inside. He headed to the library and sat down after finding a book and he began to read.

Meanwhile Sirius looked at the remains of the Dursely home. He cringed and looked around wondering what had happened and when it had been destroyed. He was unprepared to be knocked to the ground and bound by ropes.

The death eaters smirked and used magic and lifted Black to his feet. They then apperated back to slytherin manor and down into the dungeons. They tossed him into a cell and left to go and tell Lord Voldemort.

Sirius growled and pulled against his bonds. He then cursed when he relised that he could not get free. Then he began to cry knowing that his Godson was most likely dead. He sobbed till he heard the cell door open and he looked up and saw Voldemort.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Hello people. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had fun writing it. Please remember to review. I love reviews. Thank you all. If you have any suggestions or complaints please tell me. I will try and fix them. Thank you.


	25. To see Sirius

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter. I repeat I own nothing.

Key:

"..." This is speech.

(...) This is phoenix speech.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 24. To see Sirius.

Voldemort smiled darkly at Black. He walked forward into the cell.

" So you are looking for some one Black?"

" Lay off you snake Faced Bastard. I want nothing with you. You murder."

" I am hurt. Now I have someone I want you to meet."

Voldemort moved to the side and Harry walked in and looked at Sirius then turned back to Voldemort and spoke to his grandfather.

" Grandfather who is he?"

"He is your god father. His name is Sirius Black."

Sirius paled and growled and strained against the ropes. He then said desperately.

"Harry. He is the enemy. I am your family. Please help me. He killed your parents."

Harry shook his head and blinked and smiled and showed his fangs. Sirius paled as he realized that his godson was a vampire.

" He is my family. I am his Grandson. His son is my father."

Harry then motioned for Voldemort to leave. Voldemort nodded and walked out of the cell. He then headed back up to his study and sat down and began to work. He trusted Harry.

Harry looked at Sirius and thought back. He shook his head and waved his hand removing the ropes. Sirius started and backed away he looked warily at his godson.

Harry smiled and waved his hand again and a collar appeared around Sirius's throat. He smiled and said.

"I won't kill you. You are family. I am sure that Remus would love to have you for company. I set the collar to my father's magical signature. You are a slave in every way. But you may not ever be broken. I will take you home now and then you can never leave."

Harry walked forward and grabbed Sirius's arm and vanished them back to Heero's home. He smiled and scented Remus and lead Sirius to him. Then left them gaping at each other. Remus spoke first once they were alone in the library.

" You traitor. You betrayed us all!!" Remus yelled loudly and angrily.

" I am not. Remus I never betrayed Lilly and James. I never did. It was Wormtail. He was the death eater. What happened? And where are we?"

" It is a long story. Harry is the adopted son to the vampire king. He is a prince. He went back in time over a million years and made sure that the things that had to happen. Did happen. He fixed time itself and learned how to kill. He is nothing like his parents and everything like Heero and Voldemort."

" I see. He is my Godson. I will make him see that he is wrong."

Remus laughed then tried again.

" And he will happily torture you. He is not a happy person. He lacks any emotions."

Sirius growled and stormed out of the room and walked down the hall and found the dinning room and walked inside and sat down.

Meanwhile Harry growled and was in his bedroom. He threw a shoe against the wall. Fawkes flew in and trilled in a calming tone. Then spoke.

( I am sorry master. But you cannot defeat the destroyer yet. You are still missing a key element.)

" I am? What is it?"

( The power of the Forgotten. And the mark of the chosen.)

" But Grandfather marked me?"

( No. Harry you must leave here and not return for a year. I'm sorry.)

" Give me two days. Then I will go with you."

( Fine. But you must go alone. I will leave you for now.) Fawkes then trilled a last time and flew out the window.

Harry growled and walked out of his room and down the hall and stairs. He walked into the dinning room and saw Sirius. He sighed and walked over and sat down beside him. Sirius spoke first.

"Prongs let Listen to me. I love you Harry. I never wanted to leave you. But what you are doing here is wrong. You shouldn't be hurting people."

" I know. I hope we can become Friends Sirius. I have bound you to my home. Here. You are like Remus and can never leave. Me and him are friends. I hope we can be as well."

Sirius nodded and started to recount tales of Lilly and James to Harry.

Harry listened intently. He Smiled as he heard a particular story. He then stood and walked out of the room and walked up into his father's study and he sat down in front of the desk.

Heero looked up and raised a eyebrow then spoke after he checked and made sure they were alone.

" What is the matter?"

" I am leaving in two days. I won't be back for a year. I am still missing part of the power. I don't know what I am supposed to do."

" You are to do your very best. Never doubt yourself Harry. I know that you can succeed."

Harry nodded and walked out of the room and went into the library and found a book and settled down to read.

Remus left the library and walked down and into the living area and sat down in a chair. Sirius left the dinning hall and walked into the living area and sat beside Remus.

" I think that Harry and me can become friends Remus."

" that's good Sirius. I am worried about him. Something vital is still missing. I don't know what it is."

" I think that he can get through anything. I know that he doesn't hate me or you."

Remus nodded then started to talk to Sirius. They talked until night fell then they retired to Remus's room and went to sleep.

Harry shook his head and looked around and walked out of the library and down the hall and went into his bedroom and lay down on his bed and went into sleep.

Harry woke early the next morning and got out of bed. He walked down the hall and outside and went to the lake and sat down on it's bank. He then looked over the water at the rising sun.

Heero shook his head as he had remained up all night working. He walked outside and saw Harry and walked up behind him and spoke.

" Son. Tomorrow you leave. I am sorry. I can not go with you."

" I know. Fawkes told me. I must do this alone. I don't understand why though."

" I believe that once you are there you will slowly gain whatever you are missing. And then together we can kill the Destroyer."

" I understand. And thank you for reassuring me."

Harry then told his father everything that Fawkes had said. Heero frowned and tried to make sense of it all. He then turned and walked back inside and went into his bedroom and lay down and went to sleep for the day.

Harry stayed outside till the sun set then he walked back inside and into his room and he lay down on his bed. At five minutes till midnight Fawkes flew inside and Trilled a song. And gold light engulfed Harry completely and Fawkes said.

(Goodbye Master. I hope to see you again.)

Harry was transported through space and time. He stayed asleep. Then he woke as dawn broke over the sky. He looked around the room and blinked then growled and wondered what the hell happened and he heard a female yell.

"Harry, Jason, Breakfast now!!!"

Harry sat up and saw that he still had his clothes on and his wand. He then walked over to the mirror and saw that he was 10 years old again. He gasped and wondered what had happened. He walked out of the door and headed to the voice he entered the kitchen and saw Lilly Potter. He fainted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Hello. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It is a twist chapter. Don't worry once Harry gains the last key he will go home back to his world. Please read and review. I hope you liked it.


	26. A new World

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter. I repeat I own nothing.

Key:

"…" This is speech.

(…) This is phoenix speech.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 25. A new world.

Harry groaned and opened his eyes. He realized that he was laying down in his bed. He then remembered that he had seen his mother. He shook and sat up quickly and looked around. He saw a young brown haired boy with hazel eyes in the room. Harry spoke first.

" Who are you? Where am I?"

" Come on Bro. Don't be like this. I'm your brother and the Boy-Who-Lived. Jason Potter."

Harry laughed and glared at his so called brother he stood and held out his hand started to summon fire.

Jason gulped and saw the flicker of light in Harry's hand and he went out the door and to get his parents.

Harry shook his head and wondered what the hell had happened he then cursed. He sat back down on the bed and glared at the door.

James walked up and into the room. He stood at the door and looked at Harry.

" Are you alright son? You fainted."

" I'm Fine Mr. Potter. And I am not your son. Go to hell."

" Harry mind your manners. You are low to me and your mother. You are a pain unlike your kind brother."

" Kind. You believe a lie over the truth. I am special I can do things beyond your wildest dreams."

" Now Harry. Be truthful Lying is bad. You are grounded for tonight mister."

James then stood and stormed out of the room and headed down the hall and to see Lilly.

Harry shook head and conjured a advance text on dark magic. He then began to read. He sighed and used a spell and checked the time then he went back into the book.

Jason was hiding under a invisibility cloak and saw Harry do that. He gaped and then shut the door and removed the cloak and glared at his brother.

" Who are you and what have you done to Harry?" Jason asked angrily. He stormed over and pulled the book away.

Harry growled and bare his fangs and then vanished the book. Jason swore and backed away and paled he began to shake. Harry threw up barriers around the room and he glared at his brother.

" I have made it so you can't tell anyone. I am Harry Riddle. The son to the vampire King. I do not know why I am here. Or how I came to be here. But I must stay until I find a missing key. I do not know where or what it is."

" So. I still don't understand. Why did you say you those things to dad? And why do you hate him and me?"

" You don't exist in my world and they are dead. I was raised as a prince by the son to Lord Voldemort. I am a dark Lord. I only said the truth. I have powers and know things beyond your wildest dreams."

Jason glared and pulled on the door trying to open it. Harry smiled and waved a hand and the door popped open. Harry then walked out of the door and downstairs and he sat down in the living room. And looked at his mother who was in the kitchen. He wondered why he was brought into another world.

Jason glared and went to his dad and looked at James.

"I'm worried dad. Harry seems different. Maybe we should have him stay with other family. I mean Dumbledore is coming today to begin my training."

" I know son. But things have to work out. I believe that whatever harry is going through we can help. We just have to stay strong as a family."

"Whatever."

Jason then walked into his room and slammed the door and threw himself on his bed with a huff.

Lilly walked into the living room and sat down beside harry and looked at him with concern.

"Are you alright son?"

"I'm fine. And I am not your son."

" Harry. We have been over this before. I gave birth to you. You are my son. I love you. I don't know what I've done to make you hate me and the rest of the family."

" You haven't done anything. I just don't know you."

A knock was heard at the door and Lilly stood and walked and opened it. Lilly smiled and Let Dumbledore inside.

Harry growled and stood and moved into a defense position. He did not know if he could trust this worlds Dumbledore. But he knew that Voldemort was just as bad a option.

Dumbledore walked inside and saw Harry and gaped then drew his wand and pointed it at Harry and demanded.

"Who are you?"

" I am Harry Potter."

" that is a lie. Harry has a normal magical core. Yours is beyond anything I have ever seen."

Harry growled and brought up a golden shield and waited for Dumbledore's move. Lilly rushed got in-between them and glared at Dumbledore. And demanded.

"Put your wand away. You have seen Harry Before."

" Yes Lilly. But that is not Harry. His magic is far beyond even Jason. And Jason survived the killing curse."

"Are you sure Albus?"

"Yes. I can see his magic clearly."

Lilly drew her wand and turned to face harry. Harry glared and vanished away from there. He went to the place that in his world held the main vampire city and he found a burnt piece of land. He went to his knees and felt the world fall away. He slowly started to cry.

Meanwhile Jason walked down the stairs and inside the living room with his dad in time to see Harry vanish. Jason turned to Dumbledore and said.

"Cool. When will I learn that?"

"Never. I do not even know what that was. Now Jason let us begin your training."

Jason nodded and walked out the back door and waited. Dumbledore followed him out and started to demonstrate certain spells. Jason started to work with his practice wand. He followed and did the spells that Dumbledore showed him. Dumbledore on the other hand had his mind somewhere else. Dumbledore did not understand what had happened. He wondered where the real Harry Potter was. He was unsure of the new Harry.

Meanwhile Harry looked around himself in sorrow. He turned and walked back slowly into the surrounding forest. He growled as he saw the burnt piece of land and he vanished himself back into London. He walked into a alley and conjured himself some money and went to a motel and bought a room for a month. He smiled as he was given the key. He then left the motel making a mental note which one it was. He then went into the ministry of magic and into the research department. He shook his head and looked through the selection of books.

He read until he saw a reference to weapon of mass destruction. He then went back and found the book mentioned and started to look through it. He smiled as he realized that the final key was this weapon. He then copied the book and sat the copy back on the shelves. Then he walked out of the ministry and headed back to motel. He went into the room and sat down and started to read again. He swore in Parsel as he saw that the weapon has been lost for the last million years. He did know now that he would have to find it. He realized that Fawkes was right it would most likely take a year.

He lay down on the bed and went into a light sleep. Wondering about his fate and how things were different in this world.

Meanwhile Dumbledore finished training Jason for the day and he returned to Hogwarts. He sighed and sat down in his chair and thought over his encounter with harry he then realized that he had handled it wrong. He had chased him off when he shouldn't have. He then alerted the minister of magic that Harry Potter had to be caught. Dumbledore knew that until He gained Harry's trust he may well lose the war when Voldemort returned. He waited making plans and hoping that the aurors would find and catch Harry soon.

Meanwhile Jason was on his bed and he cried for the loss of his brother. His body shook with his sobs. He looked out the window and remembered them playing together in the sun. He cried not knowing what had really happened.

Meanwhile Lilly told James what Dumbledore Had said about Harry. Then James spoke in anger.

"So your saying that somehow someone is pretending to be our son?"

"Yes. Dumbledore said that Harry's Magic was different than before."

" So. It may still have been harry. I mean maybe he just matured already."

" I know. And I agree but we won't know till he returns. I think Dumbledore was going to take him to Azkaban."

"He wouldn't do that. At least I hope not."

"Same here James. I am sorry that I helped make Harry leave."

Lilly then started to cry. James pulled her to him and held her in his arms. They lay down and went to sleep that night.

The next morning Harry woke bright and early. He yawned and sat up and growled as he looked around his room. He stood and walked out the door and down into the lobby of the motel and out the door. He shook his head when he saw the sky was over cast. He smiled and walked to a nearby park and sat down on a bench and looked around. He could not remember ever seeing his world this peaceful. But he wondered if this is what the world was supposed to be like.

Harry grimaced and stood and walked back into the buildings and vanished once he was cloaked in shadows. He appeared in Knockturn Alley. He then cast a illusion spell on himself and slipped into Diagon Alley and walked to Olivevander's and went inside. He saw that he was the only one in the shop and he called out when he saw the man.

" I am in need of information."

" I am sure you are Mr. Riddle. I do not know how much help I may be though."

"Where is the crystal of Atlantis? It is the ultimate weapon."

" I know. Last I saw it was hidden deep in the forests of Asia. There were trails that you must pass. I know of no one that has made it to the crystal."

"You said you saw it. Though so you can guide me."

" I cannot. I had the chance and I made it to the crystal then I turned back not willing to die at the final task. I am sorry you are on your own. I have told you all I know."

" Thank you. And how do you know who I really am?"

" I know because I am not human ether. I am not sure what I am. But I am the maker of wands even though I cannot use magic myself. I have small gifts."

Harry nodded and walked out of the shop and swore when he saw a auror he smiled and walked by and grinned when he realized that the spell was working perfectly. He made it back into Knockturn Alley and he vanished back to his room in the motel. He then canceled the charm and sat down on the bed and started to read more about the crystal. He growled when he read certain parts and he learned that only the chosen one could wield the crystal it bonds and becomes part of the person that is worthy and survives all the trails. He then read and turned fearful as it said that the crystal was the power of every living and dead vampire. He realized that it was the power source of the Forgotten.

Harry looked out the window and saw that the sun had gone down. He turned and vanished the book onto the side table and he lay down on the bed and went into a light sleep. He realized why heero was not here. He had died long ago in this world and maybe that was the problem.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: hello. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I had fun writing it. It took on a life of it's own. Now please leave me a review. And try out my other story "Deal With Darkness." I promise that it is good. Thank you all.


	27. The return

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter. I repeat I own nothing.

Key:

"…" This is speech.

(…) this is phoenix speech.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 26. The return.

Harry woke the next morning and groaned. He rolled over then realized that he was not home. He shot up in bed and looked around himself. He growled under his breath and shook his head. He then looked around the room and relaxed. He then cast a cleaning charm on himself and he vanished to the Potter's home. He walked inside and sensed that they were all together in the kitchen he walked in and found two wands pointed at him.

James and Lilly jumped up and pointed their wands at the intruder then lowered them seeing it was Harry. Lilly started to cry and James held her. Lilly spoke to Harry while sobbing.

" I thought I had lost you. I didn't think you would return."

" I came back because I need you. I can't survive on my own. I need family. I will not lie to you. I believe you deserve a explanation. I can promise that it is long and complicated story."

James paled and nodded and released his wife and went and fire called Dumbledore who came through. Dumbledore's eyes widened and he smiled with a twinkle in his eye at Harry.

"I am sorry I drove you off my boy. I would like to make amends."

" I understand. I need to tell you all. Lets go sit in the living room. I have much I need to learn about this world."

"This world My boy?"

"I'll explain once we are settled."

Harry then turned and walked into the living room and leaned against a wall and watched them enter. Jason paled and walked over to the couch and sat down. He looked intently at Harry. Lilly and James each took a chair and watched their son Harry. Dumbledore sat down beside Jason and stared at harry's magic though he was ready to listen.

Harry sighed and took a deep breath then launched into his story. He finished as the sun went down and concluded with.

" I am searching for the ultimate power. The source of the Forgotten. It doesn't exist in my world. I had to come here to retrieve it. I need support to get to it."

Jason paled as the story finished and he looked in wonder at his brother then fainted as he realized that it made harry and murderer. Lilly and James sighed and nodded they accepted what he had said and his reasons behind the actions.

Dumbledore had lost the twinkle in his eyes and was frowning. He lowered his head onto his hand then turned and looked Harry dead in the eyes and said.

" I can not condemn your reasons. You had very few choices. I would never have survived in your world. And now it is on the brink of destruction. I see why you desire this weapon. But I have never heard of it. I will aid you in any way I can. On one condition."

"Name it. I will help if I can."

" Kill Voldemort for good."

" That I can do. I would like to know more about this world though."

"Of course my boy. I will leave James and Lilly to explain. I must be returning to Hogwarts."

Dumbledore then stood and walked to the floo and went through back to his office. Lilly rose and walked into the kitchen to clean. She wanted to work off her energy and worry. James sighed and motioned for Harry to sit. Then he levitated Jason up and took his son to his bedroom. Then James returned and sat down across from Harry and spoke.

" I will tell you anything just ask."

"Fine. Do you Hate me? What has happened in this world? Where is Voldemort? And Are the Death Eater's active?"

" Alright. No harry I don't hate you at all. I love you. You are my son after all. It doesn't matter that you are from a very different world. I still love you. This world is very different than your own. Myself and Lilly were only stunned that night and we were revived later by Dumbledore. I can honestly tell you I have no idea where the Dark Lord is now. I would assume hiding. And no the Death Eaters are not active. That night on All Hallows Eve what happened in your world?"

" I am not to sure. Somehow I repelled the killing curse back onto Voldemort. I do not know how. I can do that now after thousands of years of training. But how I did it then I do not know."

" Why did the Durselys abandon you?"

" Petunia said that she didn't want me. So she had her husband drive with me in the car and he dumped me in the woods and my father the vampire king found me. I already explained this."

" I know. I am just have trouble accepting the fact that you are a dark lord. I mean you look ten but somehow your body did not change."

" I know. It is odd. I am somewhat confused still but I know it will pass. I will keep my end of the bargain and kill Voldemort. I promise you that. I have the power to do so."

James nodded and walked to the floo and went to the ministry. He was going to take the wanted off of his son. Lilly continued to clean as she was crying. She was angered that her sister had done something like that to her son. And that they were not there when he had needed them the most. She realized that he most likely wanted to return home soon.

Harry shook his head and lay back on the couch and shut his eyes focusing on his body and his life energy.

Jason woke and looked around he then stood and raced down the stairs and into the living room. He grinned and saw his brother and said.

" Teach me. I want to become stronger like you."

"No. I may no advanced magic but it is not light magic. I could kill you in a second if I wanted to. So no. I will not teach you my magic."

Harry stood and vanished himself away into Asia. As he walked through the forest he came to the conclusion that this world was screwed. He knew that the main difference was the existence of the breed of the Forgotten Vampires. He smiled when he saw that this is the fate that would have came about should his father have died. He wanted to stop this in his world he knew that one would die in the fight against the destroyer.

Harry walked through the forest and came upon a lake he sighed and walked out onto the water. He looked down and noticed a cave hidden under the shelf of the rocks. He forced his body to submerge and he ceased breathing. He swam quickly into the cave and came up in a pocket of air. He got onto the outcropping and looked around. Then walked forward down the path and came to a door of fire. He swore and tried to touch it and he felt the heat. He then tried to extinguish the flames. He saw that it didn't work and he wondered what was going on. He vanished away and back to the motel and gathered his few things and then vanished to the Potters and walked inside and went up into his room and sat down on the bed and dove into his reading about the crystal and the trails.

Jason saw him walk through and he followed Harry and sat down near his brother.

" I still love you. Maybe I can help."

" You help. You are more of a problem than help. I will be fine on my own. I just want my father."

" Tell me. What is he like?"

" He is nice at times. He Is sane and very cold. He can kill anything and is powerful. I am happy that we are normally together. I just miss him. I have only been gone a few days and yet it hurts so much. Knowing that he is not in this world."

" I see. Will you really be able to kill You-Know-Who?"

" yes. I will be able to kill Voldemort. He is not the same as the one in my world I imagine."

" no kidding. He is insane here. He orders hundreds of people dead for no real reason. It doesn't make sense."

" I know. Now leave me in peace. I need to finish my research."

Jason nodded and walked out of the room and next door and walked into his bedroom and pulled out a reading book and started on the first chapter.

Harry growled as night came and he felt the Potter's gathering in the kitchen. He shook his head and forced his thoughts away from his family trapped with the enemy in the same world. Harry almost cried then he pushed the emotion back. He turned and walked out of his bedroom and down the hall and into the kitchen. He sat down beside Jason and looked at the food. Not inclined to eat.

Jason laughed and started talking to his family he was happy that harry was there.

Harry snapped his head up when he felt something wrong. He looked at the potters.

" Are you sure the death Eaters are not active?"

" Yes Harry. I know they have not been. Why?"

Harry swore and vanished straight to Hogsmead and was hit with a curse. He shook it off it had no effect on him and he looked dead ahead and started to walk. Blasting some death eaters away. He turned and saw a death eater disappear with a woman. Harry growled and went after the rest he wondered what they needed her for. He sighed as the Death eaters started to run. He then used Oblivion and killed the rest of them. Then he turned and vanished back to his room inside the potter house. He sat down and went back to his book reading furiously. To try and figure things out before Voldemort rose.

Meanwhile the death eaters gathered and drew blood from the fighting woman and dumped it and a diary into a black caldron. Then they said the spell. From the caldron rose a figure bathed in black mist. It was Voldemort. Voldemort turned to his followers and nodded then said.

" Go and attack the world cup. I want Harry and Jason Potter alive. I will kill them myself. For what they did to me."

Voldemort then laughs diabolically. The death eaters pale behind the masks and leave to get ready for the following nights order.

Meanwhile Harry read until dawn He then yawned and sat the book to the side and he lay down and went into a light sleep dreaming of being home with his family.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Hello. I am thinking about starting a story about Young Harry who is abused by the Durselys and rescued by Serverus Snape. I would like your input if I should or not. It will not be another epic unless you really like it. Thank you and remember to review please.


	28. The dream Ends

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

Key:

"…" This is speech.

(…) This is phoenix speech.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 27. The dream ends.

Harry woke that afternoon and sat up. He stood and walked out of the bedroom and down into the kitchen. He sat at the table with his family.

James and Lilly were seated and talking.

Jason walked down and sat beside Harry. Harry spoke first.

"So what are we doing today?"

James smiled and answered calmly.

" We are going to the World Cup tonight. I have tickets."

Harry nodded and stood and vanished himself into the passage where the first trail was. He walked to the door of flame and touched it. He felt the heat but it did not burn him. He shuddered and called to it's magic. Then he felt something pulling him forward. He gasped and backed away. He then relised something that once he went in he would not be able to come back out. He vanished to his family and saw that they were already done with the world cup. He walked forward and smiled at James and Lilly. Jason laughed and grabbed Harry and hugged his brother.

Then the screams began. People started to flee in every direction. Running away from the death eaters.

Harry ran toward the death eaters and started to fight he knew that he could take them.

Jason yelled and followed his brother and yelled out as he was grabbed and apperated away.

Harry growled and let a death eater grab him. He landed in the receiving room of slytherin manor. The death eater took his wand and released him. Harry moved to Jason and pulled his brother close. Jason started to cry and he held on to harry.

Voldemort walked in the room and laughed insanely. He smiled.

"Well Well. The potter boys. It is so nice to see you again. Now I will have the pleasure of killing you."

Harry turned and raised a hand and said. "Oblivion. Kill." The room was engulfed in black light. Harry quickly erected a shield around himself and Jason. In a few minutes they looked around and there was nothing left.

Jason gaped and paled and he hugged Harry Tightly. Meanwhile Every Death Eater in the world grasped their arm that was marked and watched as the mark faded and vanished from them.

Harry smiled and nodded to Jason and vanished them away. He sat Jason down and then looked sadly at his brother.

"They will come for you. Now I say goodbye. I am going for the crystal. I will never be able to return. I am sorry."

"No. Don't leave me alone. I can't lose you not now. I mean we are a family."

" I have to. I fear that time is about to run out in my world. I am sorry. Goodbye my brother."

Harry then vanished back to the door of flames. He pushed it open and walked through into the first challenge.

Meanwhile Jason screamed and started to cry. He looked around and saw his parents and he told them what harry was doing. Lilly and James swore and apperated with Jason to Hogwarts. They ran up into the school and the headmaster's office and Jason told Albus what had happened. Albus nodded and smiled.

" I know. I can no longer feel his energy. I realized that meant he has left for the trails. I do not know what they are but he must face them alone.

Meanwhile Harry growled and looked ahead. He saw a river of lava and he walked to it and stepped through it. As he was walking it stretched and creatures started to appear and he fought them off. They shredded his clothes. He shook his head and cast Oblivion. He then began to run. He made it though and looked at the remains of his clothes. Then he tried to transfigure them and he realized that he was not able to. He swore as he came to the conclusion as he approached the door that most likely after every trial he would lose something. He just did not know what yet.

Harry walked through the second door of fire and he came onto what looked to be cliff. He jumped over the side and grabbed the edge and slowed his fall. He lowered himself down onto a outcropping. He then walked along the ridge and shook his head. He entered a second cave under the first. He walked inside and saw a pool of blood. He cringed and walked into it and dove under. He held his breath and he started to feel his body pull away. He surfaced and saw that he was at a third door. He got out and walked forward realizing that he was human now. He shuddered when he scraped his knee. He was not used to the pain. He went through the door. And saw a ball of electricity in the ceiling he realized that he had to go past it. He moved forward and then jumped back as it struck.

Harry swore and moved slowly around the edge of the room. Being careful to stay out of range. He jumped the last few feet and landed on the other side. When he noticed that he was starting to sweat blood. He walked through the last door and emerged into a room filled with light and he saw the crystal in the center guarded by a black dragon. He swore under his breath and walked forward quickly. The dragon reared up and blasted flame. Then it spoke.

"Oh he who is not. Oh chosen one. Approach for the last test. Kill me and claim the crystal or turn back now and regain what you used to be. I cannot die. Expect by the true chosen one's hand take this sword if you wish to try."

Harry gulped and walked forward and grabbed the sword. Then Harry spoke.

" I don't understand. Please tell me what you know of the fate of my world? I killed my grandfather in this world. It hurts. I have to go home. I need the crystal to save my planet. Please. Let me pass. I don't wish to harm you."

" I see. If you can kill me all of your questions will be answered. The final trial is myself and time. You will be gone a year if you can get the crystal. Now fight."

The dragon blasted with flames. Harry dove to the side and brought the sword up. He relied on his instincts as he was mortal. He moved forward as he felt a power fill him. He raised his other hand and the flames died away. He blinked and rammed the sword into the heart of the dragon. There was a flash of light and the dragon imprinted it's soul onto harry's they became one. Harry then walked to the crystal and grabbed it inside his hand. It merged with his hand and a rune appeared on the back of that hand.

Harry closed his eyes and then opened them. He rolled over and saw that he was in a meadow. He stood and yawned. He walked forward and vanished to the vampire city. He smiled and ran inside. He walked to his father's study and looked around. Then he realized the city was deserted. He vanished to where he sensed his father. He saw the Destroyer kill Heero and Voldemort. Harry swore and watched as the armies died. He walked forward his powers shielding him. He called up fire and his dragon. He shifted forms and attacked the destroyer. He was pushed back. And he roared a challenge.

The destroyer saw the crystal and left quickly. He was unwilling to fight.

Harry turned to the enemy and used Oblivion. He knew that it was not yet time for the final fight. He walked to his father and brother's bodies and he finally understood. He alone possessed the power to kill the destroyer and the final test is his resolve to live.

The destroyer went away to a volcano and went inside to the center of the world and destroyed himself. He then smiled as he died. He felt the world breaking apart.

Harry yelled in his grief and saw the world break open. He used his power and opened a rift in the sky. He called on the forces of destruction. He used his life and revived the planet. He then disappeared to never be heard from again.

Then Harry awoke from his dream and looked around the room. He shuddered and looked over at his father Heero who was beside his bed. He felt his fangs and realized that it was all a dream.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Hello everyone. Bet you didn't see that coming. I didn't ether. I hope you enjoyed that. Please leave me a review. The story may have a sequel. I am unsure. If it does I will just add it like a new chapter. Thank you all. Let me tell you the story is not over yet.


	29. Author's Note

Author's note: hello. Sorry for confusing everyone. The entire story after Harry became a vampire was a dream. None of it really happened. He is just waking up from the turning. Thank you. I hope that clears most things up. And the dream was the future of the world. Now he is going to change it and fix what was wrong.

The stroy is not over yet. It has just begun!!!!. Thank you all. Please review. I hope this helped.


	30. The begining of change

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

Key:

"…" This is speech.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 28. The beginning of change.

Harry smiled and spoke to Heero.

"Father. I have to leave."

" I don't understand. Why?"

"Danger is coming. I must stop it."

" I was going to go to Hogwarts with you though."

Harry paled then yelled.

"No!! We can not do that!!"

"Harry what is wrong now?"

Harry sighed and looked down and told heero everything about his dream. Heero paled and realized what he was talking about. Heero then said.

" You had a vision. A very special vision. You are right we must change the future. Though I do not know how."

" I do. I will go on my own. I will kill Dumbledore. And assist my grandfather in taking over the ministry. I know of no other way. I will go and kill Dumbledore during Christmas. Until then I will be alone. I must travel the world. I am sorry my father. I love you."

" I love you as well my son. I will always be here if you need me. Things will be hard for you. And what About Hermione?"

" No. I will not go to her. I want her to stay far away from me. It would endanger her. I love her but we can not be together. Goodbye father."

Harry then stood and walked out the door. He walked down the hall and went into the library and saw Remus. He smiled and looked at his birth father's friend. He sighed and waved his hand and the collar broke. Harry swayed and fell to the ground breathing hard. He sat up and smiled at Remus.

"You are free now. I am sorry. I never wanted you to become a slave. I wish we had more time together. But this is goodbye. I will never see you again. Goodbye Remus. I care about you. Stay safe."

Harry then turned and walked out of the library and headed into the main hall and he apperated straight to Knockturn Alley. He swayed again and pushed on. He knew how to vanish but for some reason he knew he didn't have the power. He walked into Diagon Alley and went to Olivevander's. He walked inside and noticed he was alone with the old man.

" I have come for a wand."

" Yes. I know just the wand for you Mr. Potter. It is the brother wand to You-Know-Who's wand. I believe that it is meant to be yours."

Olivevander walked and grabbed the wand and brought it out to harry. Harry smiled and picked it up and he swished it and gold sparks came out. He smiled and paid for it. And then he spoke.

" My father gave me the money. Can you make me a custom wand?"

"Yes. I suppose I can Mr. Potter. Though why?"

" Don't worry about that. I just need a custom wand."

Harry walked with Olivevander to the back. And he put his hand over the wand pieces and waited. He walked out with a wand 13 inches long Ash Wood wand with a blood wood handle and the core of unicorn hair suspended in phoenix tears.

" Ah. That is a Powerful Wand Mr. Potter. It will unlock the hidden powers deep within you. The powers that lay dormant. I have seen many things. But be careful as to what you change. That wand is free. I have never crafted a wand that spoke of so much power."

Harry growled and walked outside and flicked the wand and thought to vanish. He appeared in his bedroom at Heero's. He smiled and realized that maybe all was not lost. He flicked the wand again and vanished to Antarctica. He sighed and walked down under the ice and looked at the guard. He then turned and left he vanished again and appeared in what used to be Atlantis. He sighed and went into the frozen Library. He started to look around and he found a book that he would like to read and he conjured himself a chair and almost fainted. He sat down pale and shaking and he started to read. He read till he knew it was night on the next day. Then he apperated into a city and walked inside and drew a old man into a dark alley. He then bit and drained the man of his life. Harry realized that things had to change. He walked along the city and looked around. Then he shook his head and vanished back to Atlantis. He went back into the ruins and found another book and he continued to read. He was reaffirming the knowledge. He stayed there till he felt Christmas approach. He vanished from the ruins into Hogwarts. He almost passed out from the strain and he went to his knees then walked into the Headmaster's office. He shook as he walked and he walked inside and saw Dumbledore and aimed his hand and said.

"Oblivion."

Black light rushed from Harry and hit Dumbledore and ripped him apart. Harry's breath caught and he went to his knees and started to shake more. His body was fighting against itself. He knew he had to leave. He stood and managed to vanish back to Heero. He collapsed in his father's study.

Heero rushed around his desk and looked at his son. He then slit his wrist and pressed it to Harry's mouth. Harry swallowed the blood and felt his body strengthen. He sat up still holding his father's wrist to his mouth. He then licked the wound closed and looked into his father's eyes.

"Dumbledore is dead Father. I killed him. I have limits now."

" I know. You are only Half forgotten. I never turned you all the way. Though I should have. I still can if you desire that."

" No. This is enough. I have trouble though. I must go to the demons and make allies. I need to learn their magic's. I will be gone for a few years. I am sorry. When I return. I can help grandfather take over the world."

Harry then stood. He vanished and was relived when he felt no drain on his power. He figured that he was more of a forgotten now than before. But he could still feel and he had emotions. He knew he was not a true forgotten yet. He appeared in the main Demon city. He walked quickly up to the castle and went inside. He was motioned toward a door and he went through. He smiled and bowed to the king of Demons. The king of demons spoke first to Harry.

"Why have you come here?"

" I seek to learn your magic's. I need to know how to fight my enemies. I am all alone now. I am the adopted son of the vampire king. Please allow me to learn your ways."

" I see. You wish to become stronger. You are not a forgotten. You should try and learn new things. I will allow you to study here and train with my guards. That is all."

" I thank you. I will not let you down. I will do my very best."

"Good. I will have a servant show you to a guest home you may use."

Harry bowed deeply and walked out. He smiled at the servant and followed. He walked along and entered the home he was led to. He walked inside and looked around. He smiled and laughed happily. Then he thought of Hermione and frowned. He turned his head and shifted his thoughts away from her. He loved her and yet he knew that she was not his to love. She was not made for never ending nights. He walked into the bedroom and lay down and went into a light sleep. At dawn the next morning would begin his training.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Hello. I know it is short. It is another transition chapter. I hope you all enjoyed that. Please read and review. I like reviews. I will try and update tomorrow. Thank you all.


	31. Training begins

Over 18,000 hits. I thank you all. Please enjoy reading.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

Key:

"…" This is speech

(…) This is phoenix speech.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 29. The training begins

Harry shook and woke from his slumber. He stood and walked into the bathroom and got under the shower spray. He sighed in relief and allowed the water to roll down his body. He grabbed some soap and smeared it across his body rubbing it on himself to get clean.

Harry then walked out of the shower and grabbed a towel and dried off. He then dressed in his clothes and transfigured them into a more fighting style with his custom wand. He shook his head and left the house and walked down to the training grounds and stood waiting for the demons that would begin his intensive training. He smiled as the demons walked up and he bowed and launched a kick at the first one.

The demon smirked and dove and knocked Harry to the ground then backed off. The demon laughed at him. Harry growled and bared his fangs and wiped out his wand. And aimed at the demon he then shouted. " Atasr" Blue light came from the wand and hit the demon making him fall back. The demon started to scratch his flesh till it started to come off. He writhed in the pain of agony of the spell.

Harry laughed and looked to the rest of the demons.

"You are to train me. Nothing more. I came to learn. I need to know these things and grow stronger."

The demons nodded and moved to the side and started the training. Harry sighed in relief and moved with them and he started being shown spells and he smiled.

Meanwhile Heero walked into the Muggle school and up to Hermione. He sat down beside her and looked at her.

"Do you want to be with Harry?"

"Yes. I do. No matter what. He is my first friend."

"Then come with me. You will never see your family again though."

Heero then turned and walked out and headed around the buildings. Hermione raced after him leaving her things behind. She caught up to him and puffed as she breathed. Heero smiled and grabbed her arm and vanished them to the vampire city. Hermione gasped and backed away. Then spoke in curiosity.

"What was that?"

"It's called magic to most wizards. I call it vanishing. I am the vampire king. And Harry's father. My son loves you. I am going to grant you the gift of immortality. Do you accept?"

"Yes. I accept. I wish to aid harry. I wish to be with him for eternity. I had a vision. I saw us together. Then everything died. I thought it was just a dream. I don't understand it."

"I see. Come with me. I will give you my blood and you will become a vampire."

Heero led Hermione down into the ritual room. Then he had her sit and he slashed his wrist and offered the wound to her. Hermione gulped and remembered her promise and latched onto the wound and started to drink the blood. She pulled away after a few minutes and backed up. Then she fell to her knees and grabbed her stomach. Then she passed out.

Heero swore and picked her up and vanished to a spare room and he laid her on the bed. He knew she would not wake for some time. In the region of Three days she would sleep.

Heero shook his head and walked into his study and started a letter. He sat down and started writing to Harry. Telling him what he had done to Hermione and that she would benefit from the training as well.

Remus walked into Heero's study. He had decided to stay with the vampires. Even though his pup was gone. He spoke.

"I see you brought Harry's friend."

Heero didn't answer and continued writing the letter. Remus shook his head and sighed in exasperation. Remus walked out of the study and into the library he sat down and summoned a book and started to read. He was bored.

Meanwhile Harry dodged and launched a counter attack. He swore as he was hit with a cutting curse and smiled when it did nothing. He felt that he would have to thank Heero for his blood. For now Harry was more Forgotten than a regular vampire. He turned and said a spell and then jumped back and yelled "Shoruin." A gold barrier appeared and absorbed the attack the demon had launched. Harry smiled and panted. Then held up a hand. He looked and saw that the sun was going down. He nodded one last time and bowed then he turned and walked into the house he had been given. He walked into the bedroom and sat down on the bed and placed his head in his hands. He was trying to catch his breath. He knew that soon he would have to ask his father to grant him infinite power. And make him a true forgotten.

Harry smiled and lay down and went to sleep for the night he was tired from that days learning. He fell straight asleep.

Harry woke the next morning and sat up and walked into the kitchen and started to fix himself some human food. He then ate what he fixed and sat at the table to wait until his training began again. He heard a tapping on the window and walked over and opened it and allowed the owl to fly in. He took the letter from the owl and unrolled it. He sat down and scanned the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_My son I am writing to you. To inform you that Hermione is now a vampire. I approached her and offered her immortal life and she accepted. She was very determined to become like us. I am also writing to inform you that the longer you stay away from feeding the more your body will shift into becoming like myself. In less than three days you will fully be a forgotten again. I am sorry my son for this new. I know that you would not like it. Please calm down. I know that you are worried about Hermione. I assure you she is fine. But it would be best if you returned and trained her. After all you already have the knowledge there is no reason for you to remain away from me. I hope to see you soon my son. I love you. _

_Goodbye,_

_Heero Riddle. The vampire King. _

Harry paled and rolled the letter and he growled under his breath. He had known that parts were coming. He was becoming immune to heat or cold again. He swore. He should have known when the spell that he was hit with had done nothing. He growled to himself and walked out of his home and to the training ground. He went forward and looked at the lead demon.

"I wish to fight hand to hand today."

The demons nodded as one unit and charged him. Harry laughed and slid in between them he launched a attack and allowed his mind to wander and his body forced the reactions. He dodged and struck. After about a hour he was the only one left standing. He was breathing hard and realized that he was becoming more like he was in that dream but he felt that things would never be that easy for himself.

Harry walked father into the training and saw some targets. He aimed his hand and started to cast spells one after another at the targets. "Conjure" "Infelliomus" " Oluse" "Abordon" He panted after the last and looked at the demolished targets he smiled and started to fix them with spells. Then he heard clapping and turned to find the demon king. The demon king spoke first.

"You do not need training. You already know the spells and possess the power. Return to your home. I give you my word that we will remain out of the war."

" I thank you. I will return to my father. I am just glad that you will remain out of the path of destruction."

Harry then vanished into Heero's study. He went to his knees as he landed.

Heero rushed around his desk and smiled and helped his son to his feet. He conjured a chair and made Harry sit in it. Heero spoke in concern.

"Are you alright? I was not expecting you this soon."

"I'm fine. And you are right. I had no business in the world of demons. I already know all of the magic. I just lack the power. Will I ever be like you?"

"No. You will never be as strong. Even once you gain infinite power you will still weaken. I do not know why. I wish I could fix this for you."

" I know. But you can't. I am all alone now. I will go to Hermione and stay at her side."

Harry walked out of his father's study and went into the library and grabbed a book. Then he walked into Hermione's room and conjured a chair and sat down beside her bed. He began to read knowing that she would not awaken for some time.

Heero smiled and thought back to his letter that he had sent. He hadn't known that it would convince his son to return. He had only hoped that it would. Heero walked out of his study and into the library he walked along and found a book and then settled down in a chair and started to read.

Remus was bored. He walked up the stairs and by Hermione's room. He looked inside and saw Harry and smiled. Then he went on by and into the library. He walked inside and browsed the shelves until he found a book. He settled down in a chair on the other side of the library from heero.

Heero and remus read until night fall then they each walked to their room's and lay down and went to sleep.

Harry told himself not to leave Hermione. He fell asleep in the chair beside her. He would wait until she woke up. He knew that unlike him she would be a regular vampire.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: hello. Sorry it's so late. I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for reading. Please remember to review. I love reviews. And Hermione wakes up the next chapter.


	32. The awakening of Powers

Over 19,000 hits. Thanks you guys. I am glad you all love this story. Here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

Key:

"…" This is speech.

(…) This is phoenix speech.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 30. The awakening of Powers.

The next few nights passed in Worry Harry never left Hermione's side. He watched over her from dusk to dawn and dawn to dusk. He stayed by her side. Waiting hoping that she would be alright. He knew that time was important.

Hermione woke slowly and smiled as she saw Harry. She said in a tired voice.

"I'm glad to see you again Harry. I love you."

" And I love you Hermione. I just wish us to belong together. I am so sorry I left you. But certain things had to happen."

" I see. I will go with you wherever you may lead. I will always follow you."

Harry smiled and nodded. Then he stood and picked her up in his arms. He then vanished them into America. He sat her down on her feet and led her to a human village then he used his gifts to lure a male and female old couple out to them. Harry grabbed the male and drained him of life. Then he watched Hermione. Hermione paled and lowered her head and pierced the jugular vein with a fang. She drank deeply feeling her hunger subside. She blinked and grabbed Harry into a hug. Harry returned the embrace. Hermione cried. She sobbed and regretted the decision that she had killed. Harry held her tightly and vanished them back to the vampire city. He felt a drain on his power but not as much as before. He realized that heero had been right. He was a forgotten now.

Hermione sniffed and kissed Harry on the lips. Then ran into her room and threw herself on her bed to cry.

Harry vanished himself to His grandfathers. He walked into Voldemort's study and spoke.

"It's time. We take the ministry tonight. Gather your forces. I am ready."

"If you are sure. I will call my Death Eaters."

Voldemort then led Harry into the main ballroom. Harry stood beside his grandfather and watched as the Death Eaters appeared. He smiled and showed his fangs and the death eaters paled. Voldemort chuckled darkly and spoke.

"Tonight we will have our victory. We shall regain destruction on the ministry. We will win. For everyone that has died."

Voldemort then dismissed the Death eaters and they Apperated into the main hall of the Ministry.

Harry laughed and vanished after his grandfather. Knowing that he had to protect his family.

Meanwhile Heero walked into Hermione's room.

"What is the matter? You have Harry now."

" I killed someone. I'm evil. I'm a murderer."

"No. You are now. You are a good person. And now a very strong Vampire. You are normal. My son loves you anyway. Stay with him. I must leave now. Remain in my home."

Heero then swore and vanished into the ministry. He killed a few aurors and walked to Voldemort and started to protect his father. Harry smiled when he saw his dad. He started to fight again and he moved forward. He smiled as he saw that they were winning. He laughed and killed the minister. Then nodded as more aurors came in the area.

Voldemort helped by Heero and Harry killed the defenders and took over the ministry. They all apperated back to Voldemort's home. Heero nodded to his father and vanished to be alone.

Harry smiled and nodded and spoke to his grandfather.

"We have won. You are now the minister of magic. I will always support you. Now we must wait. And allow time to continue. I feel something rising. Goodbye My Grandfather. I shall see you soon."

Harry then vanished back into America and he went into the Rockies he summoned building materials and started to construct a house with magic. He knew it would tap his reserves. And that it would require many long days before it was done.

Meanwhile Hermione walked out of her bedroom and went into the library she found a selection of books and grabbed a few of the lower texts and settled down in a chair and began to read.

A month went by. Harry returned to the vampire city. He walked into the library and over to Hermione.

"I've made us a home Hermione. Now we can live together alone and in peace."

Hermione jumped up and hugged Harry tightly.

Harry laughed and vanished them to America and to their new home. Harry then led Hermione inside the house and showed her around. He pointed out the main bedroom and guest rooms. He smiled as he showed her the pool and the bathrooms. Then he led her down into the basement.

"I promise Hermione. You will never have to kill again. You can feed from me. I promise. I am sorry that you had to do that."

"It's alright. I am over it now. I don't need to feed from you. While you were here I assume. Building our home your father taught me to hunt. I know how to use my gifts. I will always remain here. I will always wait for you."

Harry smiled and showed her the library. He laughed and walked into his study and summoned his papers and set to work.

Hermione smiled happily and found a book that she had never seen before and she sat down and started to read. She would turn 11 in a few days.

A owl tapped on the glass of Harry's study. He stood and moved and let the owl inside. He took it's letters. And watched it fly away. He read the first letter it was addressed to him.

_Dear Mr. Riddle,_

_We here at Salem Academy wish for you to Attend our school. If you wish to decline please send back a reply. If not then please get your supplies and we shall see you on Sept. 1__st__. Have a nice time until then. Enclosed is the list of materials needed._

_Sincerely,_

_David Satterfield. Headmaster of Salem. _

Harry blinked then laughed. He smiled and decided that Hermione would attend. He knew that she needed the classes where as he did not. He smiled and waved his hand and a reply came up on his and he vanished it to the headmaster's desk. Then he walked into his library and went up to Hermione. He smiled at his one day wife.

"Your going to attend Salem Academy. I am not. I have no need of it. Where you do."

"But Harry. I wish to be with you. I love you."

"I know. But you have to do this. It is important that you learn modern magic's. I already know everything that they are teaching. Plus I have to help my grandfather. Please do this for me Hermione. I want you far away from the war. And the problems of Britain."

"Alright. I'll go. I need to learn how to use a wand anyway soon. And you are correct. As of now I am a liability."

Harry nodded sadly and smiled and vanished with the list to a magic community. He walked into the first shop and started to shop for potions ingredients. He grabbed a cauldron and walked up and paid. He went from shop to shop and shrunk his purchases and placed them in a pocket. When he was questioned he flashed his fangs and they left him alone. He finished the shopping trip and vanished back home. He staggered from the power drain and he walked inside. He went into her bedroom and unpacked and put the things into her new trunk.

Hermione walked inside her bedroom and whistled. She smiled.

"So when do I go with you to get a wand?"

"Tomorrow. I must feed first. I will return shortly."

Harry then vanished to a small town and lured someone into the woods surrounding it. He fed quickly. And then vanished back to his home.

Hermione once harry left stripped herself and went into the master bedroom that was his and laid down on the bed. She was waiting for him. She knew that it would hurt. But she also knew that she had to have a baby one day. She was already mature and now that she was a vampire she had the body of a 16 year old. As a side effect. Though no one explained why it happened.

Harry walked inside his home and looked around. He went into the library and didn't see Hermione. He growled and searched for her energy and found it in the master bedroom. He raised a eyebrow and walked inside and saw her. He gasped and walked over to her. He asked.

------------------------------------------Sex Scene -----------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. I am sure. We both have the bodies of fully matured adults. Though my energy is that of a child. I know this must be done. Before the time of death comes unto the world again. Trust me Harry. I love you. I want this. Please."

Harry nodded in response. He stripped his clothing off of his body. He exposed his body to her. His muscles rippled under his skin. His skin toned a healthy tan. He smiled and moved to her. And raked his fangs along her neck.

Hermione leaned into him and ran her hands down his body. She started to stroke his back in rhythm. She gasped as he licked her neck. She shuddered as he started to stroke her fire.

Harry reached his hand in between her legs and started to rub. He smiled and grabbed his member and slowly pushed inside of her. He stopped and kissed away the tears then he moved deeper inside of her as he kissed her mouth. He started to make love to his wife. Their magic bonding and unlocking everything that was hidden inside them both. They finally understood what had to be done one day in the future and Hermione knew that it must be him.

Harry smiled as he came. He removed himself from her body. He shuddered and kissed her again. He then used his magic and cleaned them both. He smiled and pulled her into his arms and went to sleep after he laid down. Thinking how much he loved her. And how lucky he was to have her.

Hermione sighed in content she knew she was safe in his arms and she could wait to see what the future would hold for them both as they were rewriting history. She fell asleep that night with him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Hello. This is my first Sex scene. How was it? Please read and review. I tried to not make it graphic. I did my best. There will be some more references but most likely no more scene's unless you ask. Now please review and tell me what you thought. I thank you all. Happy New Year.


	33. The Release of the Destroyer

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

Key:

"…" This is speech.

(…) This is phoenix speech.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 31. The release of the Destroyer.

Harry woke the next morning. He yawned and walked out of the bedroom using a summoning spell to his clothes. He dressed as he walked down the stairs. Harry shook his head and walked into the kitchen. He looked into the fridge and smiled. He pulled out some eggs and sat them to the side and conjured a frying pan. He smiled and broke the eggs into the pan and started to fry them.

Hermione woke slowly and remembered what had happened. She blushed and looked down. She walked into her room and grabbed some clothes. Hermione smiled at her form as she dressed. She sniffed the air and smelled something cooking. She walked slowly down the stairs and into the kitchen and saw her husband cooking she smiled and said.

"Any for me?"

"Yeah. I am making you breakfast. I can't eat human food. It will bother me allot."

"Thanks then. I assume I am not like you fully."

"That's right. You are a very powerful normal Vampire. I on the other hand am a Forgotten. We have limitless power. But for me I still have limits. Even my father doesn't understand why I get power drains unlike the rest. Though after last night I believe I finally understand."

"You mean the vision we shared. The world breaking into pieces and you giving your very life up to redirect the flow of time and save the earth. I know. It is what is going to happen. I promise. I will stay at your side. I love you."

"I know. We are special you and I. We are something that should never have been born. Mainly me. I do not know what we must do. I am unsure as to our future. But for now let us go and gather you a wand Hermione."

Hermione nodded and grabbed onto Harry's hand. Harry smiled and vanished them to the wand shop. Together they walked inside. The wand maker looked up and smiled.

"Well Well. If it isn't a customer. What can I do for you both on this day?"

Harry paled and looked at Hermione. Hermione walked forward and spoke.

"I'm attending Salem Academy. I am in need of a wand."

"I see. Well then I know I have the wand for you."

The wand maker went to the back and started to rummaged around. He finally walked back up front with a box. He blew the dust away and opened it. He held the wand out to Hermione.

Hermione nodded and took the wand and she could feel the magic flowing through her body. She waved the wand and silver sparks came out. She smiled happily.

Harry walked in front of her and pulled out some money. He handed it over to the wand maker before he was able to quote a price. Then he led Hermione out of the store and vanished them back to their home. Harry shook his head and walked into his study and sat down and started to work. He knew that things were changing rapidly.

Hermione stayed outside and practiced conjuring a target then attacking it with spells. She knew she had to get used to her wand.

Harry looked through his letters and blinked when he saw one from His Grandfather.

_Dear Grandson,_

_I am writing you to tell you that danger has arrived. I am unsure as to how. But it is in Britain. I can not find the creature. I do not know what to do. Please return home soon. We need you now more than ever. Goodbye I pray to see you again soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Voldemort._

Harry growled and reread the letter three times. Then he shook his head. He walked out of his study and went outside. He walked to Hermione.

"I have to leave. My grandfather needs me. I am sorry."

" I know. I understand. I will come to you at the end. I will go to school and learn. You must do this. Follow your heart. It will lead you to your salvation. Goodbye my love."

Harry kissed Hermione briefly then vanished. He appeared outside Slytherin Manor. He entered his Grandfather's home and continued on into his study. He went inside and saw his Grandfather behind the desk. Harry leaned against the wall and shut the door. He smiled as Voldemort looked up. Harry spoke first after ensuring that they were alone.

"Now what is so urgent? I know you are worried."

"The Destroyer is free now. He was released a few minutes ago. Time is running out. He will go to the largest Volcano and go deep inside into the center of the earth and then he will destroy the planet. I am unsure how we can stop this."

"That's just it. We can't. I know that now. I am starting to be able to feel his energy. I agree he Is free. I am going to be able to stop this. I know what must be done. I only ask that you watch over Hermione for me. I will be leaving this world in less than a month."

"I see. You know what I do not. You have the power. I am still unsure that I understand what you mean."

" I mean that I alone can reverse the damage done to the earth. I can reverse the flow of time and pull the earth back together. I saw what must be done in a vision. I am sorry. I now know the future and I know that it cannot be stopped."

Harry walked forward and grabbed his grandfather and hugged Voldemort. Then Harry vanished to the largest Volcano in the world. He stood on the rim and looked over. He sighed sadly and thought of his family. He knew that he would miss them forever. But he also knew that Hermione would be well cared for. Harry knew that he must wait. He walked down and into a nearby town. He shook his head and pulled out some muggle money and rented a room in a motel. He would wait until he knew it was time. This was his goodbye. But he was unaware that something would happen to save him and change everything.

Meanwhile Hermione cried. She ran inside and up into her bedroom. She fell onto her bed and let her sobs rack through her body. She felt like she had lost a piece of her soul. She felt her stomach and smiled. She felt a life inside of her own. She used her knowledge and vanished to Salem Academy. She walked inside slowly and was very careful. She was unsure as to how she knew she was pregnant. She went up into the headmaster's office. She walked to a chair and sat down. She spoke first to the headmaster.

"Headmaster. I'm Hermione Granger. I am sorry but I will be unable to attend your school. I am pregnant now. I would only be a burden."

"I see. If that is how you feel. That is fine. You do not feel like you need to learn anything ether."

"Thank you. Goodbye."

Hermione turned and walked down the corridors and outside. Once out of sight she vanished back to her home. She staggered and fell to her knees. She realized that maybe that had not been a good idea. She walked inside slowly and went into the kitchen. She walked to the fridge and pulled out some food and then began to cook. She smiled and hummed as she fixed the food. She sat down and ate after it was done.

Meanwhile Heero vanished to Harry and looked at his son.

"Why did you leave the one who loves you?"

"Because she is with my child. I can not endanger her or the baby. It is safer for her in America. I can only hope that we can find the Destroyer before he reaches the center of the world. That is why I am waiting here for him."

"I see. I will remain with you then. I can not allow you to face this threat alone. I know father will also arrive soon. Though I am not sure when. The Destroyer is slow. It will take less than a month for him to arrive here though from Britain."

" I know. But together we can stop this. I know we can. We have to save the world."

Heero nodded and vanished back to his home in the vampire city. He raced inside and gathered a few things then he vanished back to Harry. He smiled and dumped the items onto the floor. He laughed at his son's expression.

Harry sighed and shook his head. He started to rummage through the items heero brought. He grabbed a sword and smiled and nodded to his father. Then he walked to the bed and lay down thinking of Hermione and his love for her. He drifted into a dreamless sleep that night.

Heero settled down beside the door and guarded his son. He knew that danger lurked everywhere and that it would soon be time. He somehow knew that when it was over things would be changed beyond all recognition. He knew that then the story would really begin.

Meanwhile Voldemort shook his head and walked from his home and disaperated away into the ministry of Magic. He walked inside and headed to his office. He growled and looked at the squibs. He walked inside and settled down and started looking over the papers. He looked up when someone entered. He spoke first.

"Do you know who released the Destroyer?"

"Yes. His name was Daniel Shatterfield. I know of little else. Only that you have less than a week before the Destroyer reaches the Volcano to end the world. The explosion will destroy everything. I am sorry milord. But it might be best for you to return to your son and grandson. They need you. Unlike Britain. We Death Eaters can deal with the problems. You must save the world."

"You are right. I shall leave now. Any problems you must deal with. I am returning to Slytherin Manor."

Voldemort then walked out of his office and disaperated back to Slytherin manor and walked into his bedroom and lay down for the night. He drifted into slumber wondering how they would stop the Destroyer.

Meanwhile The destroyer grew. It swarmed over towns and destroyed everything in it's path. It transformed into a hulking giant and it walked slowly through the ocean. It followed it's instincts and headed for the Volcano in Hawaii. It was slow and the water cooled it's legs hardening the rocks that he was made of along with the magma. He continued on his path fighting the forces that wished to defeat him.

Meanwhile Heero woke and vanished to the destroyed as he fell toward the water he transformed into a black Dragon. He flew and roared a challenge. He swooped underneath the destroyer and saw black gems. He used his breath and destroyed the first gem. He flew away as part of the destroyer sank into the ocean. Heero realized that maybe if he destroyed the crystals that would destroy the destroyer. Heero shifted into human form and forced his body to vanish. He appeared in the motel room and walked to Harry and shook him awake.

"Son. Listen. I believe I know how to stop the destroyer. I am uncertain. But I believe crystals give him life."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I destroyed one and part of the giant fell away into the ocean. We leave at dawn to try and destroy it once and for all."

"Alright. I'm going to stay up with you until then."

Heero nodded and sat down beside harry and pulled his son into him. Harry started to cry holding onto his father.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Hello everyone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As for the crystals. I was inspired by a video game it was Spyro The third in the series. I hope you will leave me a review. I love reviews. Thank you.


	34. The fall of a age

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

Key:

"…" This is speech

(…) This is phoenix speech.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 32. The fall of a age. The dawn of a new age.

Harry cried till dawn broke over the horizon. He looked up at his father and forced a smile. He stood and vanished outside and to the beach. He walked to the waters edge and stepped into the surf. He smiled and felt free.

Heero turned and watched his son. He was worried about harry and the fight that was to come. He knew that someone would die. He only prayed that it was not his son.

Meanwhile Voldemort woke and apperated to Heero. He stood beside his son. Heero looked at his father and spoke.

" I have a plan. I will use my magic to force us all to be dragons. I know it will be a tough fight. But we have to do this."

Voldemort nodded and walked to his grandson. He smiled at harry and stepped into the water beside him. He laughed and looked around.

Heero walked up and grabbed them both and vanished them into mid air beside the destroyer. He then forced them all into the shapes of dragons. Together they separated and dove to different heights and areas. Heero circled around back and dove down to the base of a leg. He found a crystal and started to try and destroy it. As he was working creatures appeared from nothing. Heero turned and began to fight them off when one got in a lucky hit and opened a deep wound along his side. He roared in pain and then used his magic as well to fight them off.

Harry roared and flew around to the head. He saw a crystal along it's jaw. He smiled as best he could in dragon form and dove forward. He then saw the creatures appear and He roared and breathed poison on them. He wondered what they were. He gathered close to the crystal and felt his power draining away. He started to hack at the dark crystal as he flew. He used his claws and tail. A flash of flame distracted him and he saw Fawkes as a white phoenix again. He stopped and waited. Fawkes spoke.

(You can not kill him. You can only slow his descent. I am sorry. Today you will lose everything. Goodbye Harry and remember this is your fate. The fates have a grand design.)

Fawkes then vanished in a flash of fire. Harry shook and turned and resumed attacking the crystal.

Voldemort hit the stomach and chest area with blasts of poison. He attacked the crystals he found. Then a giant creature appeared and ripped his front leg off as well as a wing. Voldemort roared in pain as he plummeted to his death.

Heero roared and saw his father fall. He realized he would never make it. He shook his head and swooped upward and saw the creature. He killed it quickly in revenge for his father. He then continued to find more crystals that were the source of the giants life.

Harry watched Voldemort die. He roared in pain and loss. He felt something new flood through his body. Then it was gone. He embraced his mind and continued to hack at the crystal along the jaw line until it shattered. He then dove behind the destroyer's head and found a crystal along the skull. He turned and began to attack it and creatures appeared around him. He turned and started to fight ignoring the crystal for now.

Heero fought. Then he grew tired. He saw the land and realized that time was almost up. He fought slowly trying to gain ground. When he was hit by a swing of the destroyer's arm. He plummeted into the ocean. His body going stiff. He throat was ripped open and he felt his life drain away. He knew that everything was up to Harry now.

Harry saw his father fall and screamed in rage. His body returned to human and voice appeared in his head. "Go inside Harry. The answer is inside." Harry turned and forced his body into the shape of a falcon. He dove into the destroyer's body and flew down it's throat. He continued realizing that there were no creatures. He saw a crystal as a descended. He flew to it and shape shifted again into a dragon. He started to claw at the crystal when he heard a rumbling. He dove backwards and barely was missed by a jet of fire roaring upward to protect the heart. He dove to the side and avoided a second attack. He was hit by the third and roared. He dove back in and continued to claw. Dodging away as the fire tried to protect the source. He clawed until he crystal broke. After it broke fumes swarmed the area and black light poured from the destroyer. Harry flew out of it's broken mouth and saw that it fell inside the Volcano. He paused and he looked around as fire shot from the Volcano into the air.

Harry dived downwards into the fire and headed deeper into the Volcano. He saw the destroyer ahead of him and he let his wings fall as he plummeted. He thought back to his family and he finally understood what he had to do. He looked around as he hovered once in the bottom. He saw a rock and flew to it. He saw the walls fill with cracks. He realized that the world itself was breaking apart. He turned and thought back to his family and he understood how to stop this. He flew into the center and changed back into human form. He kept himself in the air through magic. He called to his past and remembered everything that had happened and used it as his power. He thought of Hermione and how he wanted to protect the world for her to live in. He called to everything that he was able and he started to glow purple. Purple light enveloped his body and engulfed the world. Slowly the world became whole again. The powers faded taking with them the hero that had determined the of all.

The dawn of a new age had began. And age of peace and prosperity.

Hermione cried as she felt her heart vanish. She knew that it meant harry was gone. She had known this would be the result. She forced her body and vanished to Hawaii. She walked to the top of the Volcano and started to cry and she looked over the sealed depths. She realized that he had given everything to ensure a future for the earth. Then she vanished back to her home in America. She walked inside and owled Salem and said that she would like to enroll. She smiled and felt her stomach. She would teach the baby about it's father one day in the distant future. She wondered where Harry was now.

Meanwhile in a far away place and a time of war Harry awakened. He shuddered and opened his eyes. He realized he was in a kitchen. He blinked and thought back. He wondered what had happened. He turned and walked out of the room and into a hallway silently. He didn't know where he was. When he opened the door he was met face to face with the mirror image of himself only younger and not as healthy. Harry blinked and hissed baring fangs.

The other harry gulped and backed away blinking he raised his wand and spoke. His voice shook.

"Who are you? Why are you in my home?"

"I am Harry Riddle. I was born Harry Potter. I do not know why I am here. What time is it?"

"It's midnight. I just turned fifteen. And that is impossible. You can't be me. I mean I don't think you can."

Harry Riddle cursed and swore. He finally understood. He shook his head and grabbed The other harry and vanished to a park nearby. He swore again as he felt no drain on his power. He spoke in a tone that demanded obedience.

"I'm from another world. I don't know how I came here. All I know is that I am stuck. Now what can you tell me about your world. I will explain mine as best as I can."

The other harry gulped and started to talk. Canon world. He told Harry Riddle about his life and his family. Noticing how it bothered him.

Harry swore when he finished and cursed. He stood and explained his world and what he had done. He turned and started to walk away.

The other Harry ran up to him and grabbed his arm and looked at him in pleading.

"Don't leave. You can remain in my room. Together we can go to Hogwarts. I mean you are me. I need to learn more magic and you can teach me."

"You don't get it kid. I know everything about my life. We are different. I will never harm Voldemort. I will never aid you. I will remain out of the war. How long until Hogwarts starts?"

"Three weeks."

"Fine. I'll see you there."

Harry then vanished into the heart of Romania and walked into the area that in his world housed the vampire city. He sank to his knees and started to cry from his loss. He felt his world pull apart.

The other harry rushed home and went up to his room quietly. He lay down thinking over what had happened. He fell asleep wondering if it was a dream.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: hello people. I tried to get somewhat in depth at this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. The story may have a sequel it depends if you want one. I want to know what you think. Please read and review. I hope you enjoyed this story. If I do a sequel I will just add it on as a new chapter after the epilogue. The epilogue will be about Hermione and how they are dealing in that world.


	35. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I own nothing Of Harry potter.

Key:

"…" this is speech.

(…) this is phoenix speech.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Epilogue

It has been eleven years since Harry Potter vanished into the Volcano. The world has thrived. Hermione wrote in her diary. She told the adventures of her husband and what he had done to save the world. She laughed and looked at her son. She had named him Jason Potter. She wanted her son to become like his family. She knew that his fate was bright. She wondered where her love was. Then She walked outside into the sunshine. She laughed and looked at her son.

"Jason Come here."

Jason stood and rushed over. He had black hair and golden eyes. He bared his fangs and laughed. He smiled and bowed to his mother. Hermione nodded and said.

"You are attending Hogwarts. This year. It is time for you to learn more about magic. I love you my son. I am sorry."

"I love you to mom. What are you sorry about?"

"I will see you off to school then I must travel the world. I need to find your father."

"But mom. Dad is gone. You told me that. I don't think you can find him."

"I know. But I must try. Come tomorrow is Hogwarts. Tomorrow is the day we separate."

Hermione walked back inside and went into the study. She sat down looked at a picture of Harry. She smiled sadly and started to cry.

Jason heard his moms tears and went to his room and laid down. He wondered if he would ever see his family together again. He smiled as he went off to sleep and into the world of dreams where he would see his father.

Hermione stayed up the night working. She was worried about sending her son across the globe. Aside from gathering him a wand and the school supplies they had never left America. She wondered if she was making the right choice. Then she realized that this was the future for him. A world of Peace brought on By the sacrifices of Heero, Harry and Voldemort. She knew that this had to be done.

She walked out of the study the next morning and grabbed Jason. Then she vanished them into Britain and they walked into the station. She said goodbye to her son and vanished to Antarctica. She walked until she found the library and she went inside and sat down and began to read. She wanted her husband to return. She was in sorrow and doubt.

Meanwhile A gold light appeared inside the volcano and vanished as soon as it appeared letting a body fall into the magma. No one knew that this was the start of a third age.

Meanwhile in another world and in another time. Harry waited. The tale begins in that world and it will end back in his world with Hermione.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed the epilogue. I left it opened because I will do a sequel if you want one. Please tell me. I would be delighted to do one for you. This I am hoping will be a trilogy. But I need your support. The sequel will focus on the cannon world. The third will be back in his world and the changes. Thank you. Please review.


	36. The new world

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

Key:

"…" This is speech.

(…) This is phoenix speech.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark Lords Revolution.

Chapter 1. The new world.

Harry Riddle looked over what should have been the vampire city. He cried. He then stood and walked from the area he vanished to Asia and walked into a dense forest. He shook unsure of what awaited him. He continued on until day broke. Then he became thirsty. He turned and vanished to a human village and lured a elder into the woods. He then drained the person of life and vanished away back into the forest to continue his explorations.

Meanwhile Harry Potter dreamed and he woke and heard his uncle scream for him. He stood and shook his head thinking that it had all been a dream. He walked down into the kitchen and started to make breakfast. He finished and laid the food on the table then walked out back to start on his chores. He was concerned about himself after having that odd of a dream.

Meanwhile Harry Riddle left Asia and vanished to Slytherin Manor. He growled and walked forward and was stopped by a group of Death Eaters. They gaped and aimed their wands at him. Harry slashed his hand in the air and they dropped to the ground in agony. He walked inside and vowed he would confront his Grandfather. He walked inside and followed his memory into Voldemort's study. He walked inside an blocked the curse thrown at him. He spoke coldly.

"Why did you try and kill me?"

Voldemort blinked once then hissed. He was confused the boy looked somewhat like Potter. But he seemed different darker than before. Voldemort spoke.

"Who are you? And why have you came into my home?"

"I am Harry Riddle. Born Harry Potter. I am your grandson from another world. I came because I have no where else to go."

Voldemort blinked again and sighed and held his head in his hands. He motioned and the door shut. He looked up with glittering crimson eyes.

"Why should I trust your word?"

" You have no reason to. But I swear I will not harm you. You are the only think that I know of from my world."

" What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that everything else is different. Nothing is the same. I am still unsure myself how I came to be here."

Voldemort nodded and stood and motioned for Harry to follow him. He led his grandson to a guest room and motioned him inside. Harry walked inside and smiled it was exactly like his one back in his world. He felt tears and turned away. He walked inside and settled down on the bed. He couldn't wait for Hogwarts. He was willing to show the world how different he was.

Voldemort went back into his study wondering what the hell was going on. He was beyond confused and irritated. He had watched the boy block the killing curse. That alone spoke the truth that he was not Harry Potter. He shook the thoughts away and concentrated on his reports. He hissed as he read over certain items and he smiled. He wondered if he could get his Grandson to kill off Dumbledore for him.

Meanwhile Harry potter was weeding the garden when Harry Riddle vanished to him. Harry Potter jumped and backed away. Harry Riddle raised a eyebrow and said.

"Scared of me?"

"N-No. I just Have never seen that form of Transportation."

"Ah. It is called vanishing. You need to be a vampire to command it. I am one."

Harry Potter gulped and fainted. Harry riddle laughed and vanished back to Slytherin Manor. He went back to his room and lay down wondering why the hell was he in this world and what was he supposed to fix. He sighed at his own thoughts and was distracted by a flash of Fire and Fawkes the golden phoenix emerged from the fire. He blinked and said.

"What are you doing here?"

( I see. You are the true one. The one prophecy's are made about. You alone change the course of the future. You are stronger than anyone in this world.)

"That's nice and all. But why are you here Fawkes?" \

( I am here to ask for your aid. I see you have went to the dark lord. I understand. I may no nothing of your world. But it is apparent to me that you are not Harry Potter. There are others that can see this as well. Lord Voldemort is one. The other is my master Dumbledore. That is why I came here. I need you to kill Dumbledore.)

" I see. You wish for his death. And so you seek me out. You need me to do this. Now I must ask why me?"

( My master is more than slightly insane in my eyes. He makes plans and devises more plans and then throws them all. He has gotten worse lately. I am unsure why. I think it has to do with you coming into this world. It has changed many things. Please I am begging you to kill him. You are the heir of Gryffindor and the Heir to Slytherin. Come to Hogwarts as a student. Please.)

"Yes. I will attend. And I will kill Dumbledore in due time."

Fawkes vanished in a flash of more fire. Harry sighed and rolled over on his bed and began to think. Wondering about what he should do. He knew he could easily wait out the three weeks till school started. He walked from his room and outside. He smiled and walked over to the practicing death eaters and started to show them stronger and more devastating spells. He laughed as they tried and he worked with them slowly over the next three weeks. Then on the day Hogwarts began. He vanished from Slytherin Manor and straight to Hogwarts. He already had his things and a false wand. He waited for the students to arrive so that he could blend in.

Voldemort growled. He had listened as his grandson gave pointers. Many nights he had talked with Harry. He felt himself growing close to the boy and he was unsure of why and what it could mean. He felt that this was different that things were changing rapidly.

Harry Potter rapidly talked to Ron and Hermione and he told them.

"I swear. He looked just like me. Only older and healthier."

Ron fainted. While Hermione looked on in disapproval and spoke.

"Are you sure harry? I mean your family may have been working you to hard. I think. Because what you are saying is impossible."

" It is not. He is real. I wonder where he is. I bet he went to Voldemort. I mean he said the dark lord was his Grandfather. What is wrong in that world?"

"I don't know. But think of it this way. If he comes in with the first years. It will be entertaining. At least."

"Yeah Hermione. Until he kills someone. He is a dark lord. He is not a nice person. I've met him. I mean he told me all about his world. And how his father is the vampire king."

"Harry. The vampire's don't have a king. You are most likely sick or you were dreaming."

"He's real."

Harry Potter then stormed out of the compartment and walked down into a empty one and sat down and started to think over the one he had met. He doubted the boy would ever attend Hogwarts.

Meanwhile Harry Riddle waited and saw the students. He walked forward and merged into the groups. He stayed alone and followed the first years. He waited and watched them. He smiled as he saw Harry Potter. He wondered what the fifth year would think. He didn't pay attention to the sorting until he heard the headmaster.

"Attention Students. Today we have a rare event. A transfer student from Salem Academy in America. Please Welcome Harry Riddle."

Harry Riddle walked through the doors and headed to the hat. He smiled as Harry Potter and Ron Weasley fainted. Harry riddle sat down and let the hat be placed on his head. This is the conversation that happened.

_You sure you supposed to be here? _

_Yes Hat. I am sure. _

_I'm not. You don't even belong in this world. Find a way home before you destroy the universe. Trust me you really don't belong here. I mean you are a dark lord and know more about magic than anyone I have ever seen. Trust me on that. Go home._

_No. Now sort me hat. _

_Fine. Then it Must be _And the hat yelled. "Slytherin" Harry riddle stood and took the hat off and walked and sat down beside Draco Malfoy. And he noticed that the slytherins were watching him in barely hidden fear. He turned and saw snape and smiled and watched as the man paled and stood and left quickly. Harry smirked and watched the other students eat. He knew better than to try human food.

Harry Potter left the great hall and ran into a bathroom and threw up. He was shaking when he emerged and saw Ron. He looked at his best friend.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know mate. I mean. I am scared now. He reeks of Dark Magic. Did you see how the git reacted? He was scared and the rest of Slytherin was as well. He must be related to Voldemort."

"I know Ron. I was trying to get you and Hermione to see that. Lets head back into the common room before I throw up again."

Harry led Ron out of the bathroom and they rushed back to the common room.

Meanwhile Dumbledore glared at Harry Riddle. He was unsure about the boy. He saw the Slytherin's reactions. He also saw how Serverus reacted with fear. He knew that the boy must be dealt with. He smiled happily and walked over to the slytherin table and Harry Riddle. He spoke.

"Mister Riddle. May I see you in my office?"

"Of course Headmaster. I would be pleased."

Harry stood and walked after Dumbledore staying close to the headmaster. He entered the office and sat in a chair. He watched Dumbledore and waited for him to make a move.

"Mister Riddle. I would like to know more about your family? I am uncertain how Slytherin could suit you best."

" I see. I will answer you. You see my family is dead expect for my Grandfather he is a muggle. My family died in a car crash years ago. I never really knew them. I don't like to talk about my life. It upsets me."

"I see. So you are not related to Voldemort?"

"No. I am not related to the Dark Lord. I promise not by blood. I mean that with everything."

"Okay then Mister Riddle you may go now. Please be careful. As slytherins do not like muggleborns."

"Thank you Headmaster. I will take the advice."

Harry Riddle then calmly walked from the office and down into Slytherin commons hissing open at the portrait. He walked inside and saw the fifth years gathered together and talking. He listened and then realized that it was about him. He turned and walked over and said.

"Something I can help you with?"

Draco looked up and fell backwards and tried to not scream. He paled and spoke shaking.

"N-No. W-We a-are g-good. I mean we are good. We were just talking about the defense teacher. That's all."

Harry nodded and walked up into the fifth year dorm and walked to the bed that had his trunk by it and he lay down and went to sleep. Wondering what the first day would be like. He knew that the death eaters kids knew very well who and what he was. As did Serverus. He had stayed away mostly from him while he was with his Grandfather.

Meanwhile Harry Potter paled and paced the common room. Once everyone had gone up he looked at Hermione after Ron had left for bed.

"Now do you believe me?"

"Yes. I really don't have a choice. He came. Harry he is evil. He will kill someone. Though I doubt you will die. I believe he will protect you. I don't think he is like Voldemort."

"No Hermione. He is like his father. The vampire king. I mean what does that mean?"

"I don't know. I will read up on alternate dimensions and hope that there is some information that could help us. I will do my best Harry."

"I know Hermione. I'm just scared. Like everyone else that knows what the name Riddle means."

Harry Potter then walked up the stairs and into his dorm and lay down though he was unable to sleep thinking over what might happen soon. He worried about the world and his friends. For he felt that maybe a great evil had came with Riddle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Hello. Here is the first chapter in the sequel. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave me a review. You know you want to. Thanks and wait for the next chapter.


	37. A new Life

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

Key:

"…" This is speech.

(…) This is phoenix speech.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2. A new life

Harry Riddle woke the next morning and yawned. He rose from his bed and walked into the showers and stripped and cut on the water. He stepped underneath the spray he shook his head and ran shampoo through his hair. Then grabbed soap and began to wash his body. He was wondering how the day would play out. He walked from the shower after cleaning and cast a wandless and wordless drying spell on himself. He walked to his trunk and pulled out a shirt and some pants and dressed. He looked up and saw Draco standing watching him with barely contained fear. Harry shook his head walked out into the common room. He decided to ignore the blonde.

Draco rushed and cleaned up and dried then he quickly walked into the common room after dressing. He walked over to Harry and spoke.

" I want to be your friend. I know you dislike me. But you need someone to help you. I can do that. I know allot about Hogwarts."

"I see. Very well then. You may consider yourself my friend. But I assure you I don't need you or anyone else. I can take care of myself. Now why do you wish to be my friend?"

"I'm not stupid. You are related to the Dark Lord. I may support him. But I have no desire to become a death eater. I feel that you can make him change his mind about recruiting me. Please I am asking you to help me. And in return I will teach you about Hogwarts and this world. I was told you are from a alternate reality. It is most confusing."

Harry nodded and stood. He walked out of the common room and through the corridors into the great hall. He knew that Draco was following him. As they walked they made small talk. Nether saying anything important as they knew that the school has eyes and ears and that it could get carried back to the Headmaster. They sat down together at the head of the slytherin table and waited for other students.

Meanwhile Harry Potter woke from his sleep and yawned. He slowly stood and stretched. He limbered up his muscles. He shook his head and walked into the showers he was bored and wondering when something would happen. Then he remembered Harry Riddle coming to Hogwarts. He mentally swore and walked underneath the spray. He stripped and washed his body. He then walked out after cleaning himself and he dried off with a towel. He went to his trunk and rummaged around and came out with a shirt and some pants. He dressed quickly and walked into the common room down the stairs. He blinked as he saw Hermione. He was not expecting her to be up yet. He walked over and sat down beside her and looked around realizing that they were alone. He then began to speak with her.

"I'm worried. I fear for our lives. Voldemort is back and no one wants to believe the truth. The prophet calls me a lyre and thinks I'm insane. Everyone is believing it. I feel that the other version of me. You know riddle. Is our best bet to learn defense. I mean he knows the dark arts and the defenses against them. If I can convince him to teach us. We can learn."

"I feel the same way. Though it worries me. I believe you Harry. I always have. Expect for the other Harry. I believed that you were wrong. Now I know you were right. We have to learn defense. I agree that the teacher will most likely not be really teaching if the book is anything to go by. We have to learn the best we can. The only way to do that is to get a master in Defense. You are right. Harry Riddle is our best choice. But how will we convince others that it is necessary. I am unsure about that. I know many will disagree."

Harry sighed and stood. He rushed out of the common room and through the corridors and made it into the great hall. He saw the older version of himself and walked over. He smiled and said to Harry Riddle.

" I need to speak with you please. Come with me."

Harry Riddle nodded and stood and followed Harry potter into the boys bathroom. Harry Riddle then cast a impenetrable charm and a silencing charm. Then he turned to Potter and growled.

"What? I was with my friend."

" I need your help. I am asking you to teach me and my friends. Defense against the dark Arts. We need to have intensive training. Much more than the teacher is going to be willing to do. Please Riddle. I know you know the dark arts and how to defend yourself. I need you to train us. Please. I am begging you. Please."

"Fine. I will do as you ask. I see no harm in teaching you some basic spells that you will not learn in the school. Bring whoever you want and meet me in the seventh floor corridor after dinner tomorrow. I will show you the way. I know that you can become a great fighter. Goodbye Potter."

Harry Riddle then shook his head and vanished away and back into the slytherin dorms. He shook his head as he landed and walked over to his trunk. He sighed and dug out his books. He wondered what he was doing. He laughed as he thought of Potter and how nervous the boy was. Then he took his things and returned to the common room and waited till breakfast ended. Then he rushed to the potions room and walked up front and sat down and waited for the teacher and other students to arrive.

Harry Potter shivered when Harry Riddle vanished. He shook off the feelings and ran into Gryffindor tower. He walked up the steps and grabbed his books then ran through the door and into the corridor. He raced along and went inside the potions classroom and paled. He sat down In the middle on the Gryffindor's side of the room. He saw his counterpart already in the room and waiting for the class to begin.

Meanwhile Hermione watched them leave the great hall and sighed. She left the great hall with the other students as breakfast ended. She walked along and into the potions room she saw Harry and sat down behind him. She smiled as she caught him watching her.

She mouthed to Harry. "Did you get him to agree?"

Harry Potter saw this and nodded. He smiled and mouthed. "Later." He then turned back to the front and paid attention as snape walked inside. He paled as he explained the potion.

Harry Riddle smiled and went and gathered his ingredients. He then walked back to his seat and started to brew. He was working with Draco. He knew that they would be good together. After class was over Harry stood and led draco through the halls chatting to his friend and laughing at the kids they passed. Together they entered the defense classroom first and looked at Professor Umbridge. Nether was happy. They sat down and pulled out their wands and waited eyes on the board.

Harry Potter rushed from potions. For once no one sabotaged his potion and it was done right. He walked out and walked into the defense room with Ron and Hermione. They sat near the front on their normal side. Harry Watched Riddle with nervousness. He wondered how he would react if Umbridge said something wrong. He knew that the boy who was a dark lord would not be easy to stop.

Professor Umbridge waited until everyone was inside and seated. Then she walked to the board and spoke.

"Now class. You will put your wands away. You will not be using them. I know you have already looked through your books. There will be no questions from you to me. No outbursts. You will read the first chapter today for class work and answer the questions at the end. Now begin students. Oh, And no matter what some people believe. The dark Lord is dead. No need to be concerned about stupid rumors. That jealous boys make up."

Harry Riddle shook his head and put his things away. He growled turned his head and looked at Potter's pale face. He knew he would protect potter. Though he was unsure as to why. He just knew that he would. He got out the stupid book and started to read.

Harry Potter looked down and put his wand away. He grabbed his book and started to read. He wanted to speak out for he knew that this was wrong. He just didn't wish to get in more trouble. He knew that they would begin real training tomorrow and they would grow in strength and power. He finished his work and laid it on the desk. Then stared at the board trying to look interested.

Umbridge smiled happily and as the class ended she walked over to Potter. She smiled and said.

"Remain after class. I wish to speak with you."

Harry Potter nodded and glared and noticed her smiled became brighter. He turned away and stood and walked to the front of the room.

Harry riddle used a illusion and made it where is looked like he left. He then made himself invisible and stayed. He would not allow Umbridge to harm Potter.

Umbridge shut the door once all students were out and she locked it. She walked to Harry and glared.

"You will never open your mouth in my class. You will never tell lies. I will teach you my way alone. Now what do you have to say Boy-Who-Lied?"

"I haven't lied. I only told the truth. Voldemort has returned. I saw him return. You are the one lying to everyone. I am telling the truth. But I never said anything."

Umbridge moved and started to slap him across the face and she found her arm held by riddle. She paled and wondered how a fifth year had deceived her. She spoke in barely controlled anger.

"Unhand me. Or I will have you expelled. You were not allowed to be here."

"I know. But I can not allow him to come to harm."

Riddle then twisted his hand and Umbridge flew into a wall and collapsed to the ground bleeding from a head wound. Riddle grabbed Potter and vanished them into the boys bathroom. He shook his head and looked at him.

"You should go. You don't need to be blamed for this."

"Thank you."

Harry Potter then rushed out and through the corridors. He was running. He shook his head and continued wondering what he should be doing. He was confused as to why riddle had protected him. He was uncertain. He noticed the sun was going down and he walked into the dorms and lay down and went to sleep confused and thinking.

Meanwhile Harry Riddle shook his head and walked slowly out of the bathroom and into the corridors. He shook his head again and saw Draco. He smiled and walked to His friend. Together they entered the slytherin common room and sat down. Harry then cast a silencing charm over them and waited for draco to speak.

"So what did you do to Umbridge?"

"I injured her. She has a head injury. She will most likely never wake up. If she does wake she will not remember me or Harry being there I planted it so she would remember seeing Voldemort. I felt it would be a nice way to end the dispute."

"Yeah. You really know to much. I have never seen someone like you. What are you?"

"I am a Forgotten."

"And what is that?"

"It is a very special breed of vampire. We have infinite power and cannot die. At least I didn't think we could. But I watched my father die. That was supposed to be impossible. I am still unsure how it happened."

Draco nodded and shook his head and walked out of the common room and into the great hall to gain dinner.

Harry Riddle shook his head in amusement and walked into the dorms and changed his clothes with a wave. Then he lay down on his bed and went into a light sleep. Wondering about the changes that may come about.

Meanwhile Umbridge was found by Serverus and rushed into the infirmary. Serverus yelled for poppy and waited forcing potions down the dieing teachers throat. He watched as she convulsed and died before his eyes. He groaned and felt for a pulse and found none. He swore and saw Poppy and waved her over. Together they tried and failed to revive Umbridge. She died as the sun set.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: hello. This is my longest chapter in this story. Thanks and please remember to review. I love reviews. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will be updating my other stories soon. I hope thanks. And have a good day.


	38. Training begins again

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

Key:

"…" This is speech.

(…) This is phoenix speech

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3. The training begins.

Harry Riddle woke slowly the next morning. He stood and yawned. He walked into the bathroom and cast a cleaning and drying spell on himself. He then walked down the stairs and into the common room. He sat down on a chair and started to think. He debated over the spells that he would teach Potter and whoever the boy brought. He decided to start small with a shield charm. He wondered if he was doing the right thing. He would stay in the common room until transfiguration began.

Harry Potter woke quickly and stood. He rushed into the bathroom and stripped and cut on the spray. He stepped under the water and sighed as it flooded down his body. He slathered himself with soap and shampoo. He finished and walked out of the shower and grabbed a towel and dried off. He was nervous and excited. He couldn't wait to learn more. He knew that he might should go to Dumbledore. But for some reason he did not trust the headmaster anymore. He was unsure as to why. Harry walked down into the common room and sat down on a couch and waited for Ron and Hermione to come down. So they could speak.

Hermione growled and bathed and dressed after drying. She walked down the stairs and saw Harry and Ron she walked over and cast a silencing spell then asked Harry.

"Well. What did he say?"

"He said to meet him after dinner today In the seventh floor corridor. I don't know beyond that. I am to bring whoever wants to learn. I am bringing you both. But maybe we should get others. We all need to learn."

Hermione nodded and ended the silencing spell. She stood and called Ginny over to them and explained the situation. Ginny nodded and agreed. She left to go and find Luna and tell her. Hermione went with Ginny.

Harry and Ron left the common room together and walked down the stairs and corridors and into the great hall. They sat down and started to eat contently. Knowing that soon they would be learning how to fight. They told the other Gryffindor's and were surprised when many nodded. They told them were to meet up that night. They stayed in the great Hall until it was almost time for class. Harry and Ron rushed into the transfiguration room and took their seats.

Harry Riddle was already there with Draco they were talking softly to each other. Nether paying attention. The class passed as normal as it could be. No one died or was injured. Riddle and Draco left and walked into Herbology and pair up with the others. Riddle to Potter as his partner and showed him how to lacerate a devil snare. He then demonstrated how to plant one correctly. Potter gulped and followed his partners instructions and made it through the class. Riddle rushed out the moment the class ended with Draco. Together they walked up into the seventh floor and into the room of requirement. Riddle then started to teach Draco high level dark spells.

Harry Potter sighed sadly and walked out of the class and went to dinner. They all ate in silence then once the meal ended they all went together into the seventh floor corridor and into the room of requirement. They looked around and gaped. Potter then smiled and spoke.

"So. This is the place. We will learn."

Harry Riddle smiled and walked out from the shadows. He had let Draco go a few minutes before. He spoke coldly.

"Alright. I am to teach you defensive magic's. If you don't want to survive and learn to be a better wizard Leave now. I will not be a easy teacher. I will train you as I was trained. You will become stronger through your challenges. I don't want to hear or see a fight. You are all allies and need to act it. Any questions?"

Ginny Raised her hand and spoke when she was called upon.

"Yeah. Is You-Know-Who really back?"

"yes. The dark lord has returned. Anything else?"

No one spoke. Many of the Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's left the room and headed back to the dorms. The only one's left were Harry Potter, Ronald, Hermione, Ginny and Luna. No one else remained. They all felt that they would die soon anyway and that Riddle was no different than themselves.

Luna looked around and spoke.

"You are the adopted son of the Vampire King."

Riddle blinked and growled. He nodded and said.

"You are a seer."

Luna nodded and explained that sometimes she had visions but no prophecy's. She was uncertain as to what she was.

Harry riddle nodded and conjured a shield charm and then told them the spell and told them that the golden dome is the shield It would protect them. He sighed and demonstrated again. He smiled as they all understood and became able to cast and hold the shield though only for a short time. He growled as he realized that it would take awhile. He then held out a hand and a dummy materialized. He shouted. "Stupefy." The dummy was thrown hard against the wall. He then conjured up more dummies and told them to each practice on a dummy. He let them go as the curfew approached they all rushed from the room to their dorms.

Harry Potter stayed with Ginny and Hermione and Ron. They ran into the common room and sighed in relief they ached all over. They realized that Riddle was right it would never be easy. They now knew that it would hurt. But they also knew that they needed this. Potter growled and walked up into the dorm and lay down on his bed. He shut his eyes and went into a dreamless sleep exhausted and tired.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny also went to bed soon after Harry Potter.

Harry Riddle walked into the Slytherin common room and glared at the children. He realized Draco was not there and he felt a dark mark behind him. He turned and saw Serverus and nodded and followed the spy into his private chambers. They sat down and began to talk. Serverus spoke first.

"Dumbledore needs to be removed. I am sorry."

"It is not your fault. I know that. You have done all you can do. I know what must be done. I have seen the worst in the world. I know that we are allies. I am nothing like Potter. I will train himself and his friends. In magic's they will learn under me. I will teach them the same way I was trained."

"I understand. But are you sure this is what has to happen?"

"Yes. I know that it is. I have calculated. And it will be many years until I am able to return to my world. I am unsure of how long it really will be. All I know is that it will be a very long time."

" I understand. I will leave you be now."

"Very well. I will go deal with Dumbledore now."

Harry Riddle then stood and vanished into the Headmasters office and flashed his fangs as the old man started to move. He hissed a spell and stunned the foolish one. He walked forward slowly and drew a claw down Dumbledore's chest slashing through the clothes and shredding them. He cringed as the old man was naked. He smiled darkly and bit him and drained his life away. Riddle smiled in ecstasy. He felt his body and power absorb Dumbledore's. His already impressive strength tripled. He dropped the now dead Headmaster and looked at Fawkes and asked.

"Happy now? He is dead forever."

( Yes. I am pleased. I realize that it was easy for you to do. I know what you are. You are now stronger than before. But do not fear. You have a purpose here. You must save this world from itself. The challenge will be nothing like your home world. Things are different here. I do not know of what you must do. Only that it is required for your entrance home. I promise I will protect you Riddle.)

"I know Fawkes. You are like me. Bound to something greater than any human. I fear I sense a growing darkness unlike anything I have ever felt. I was never as strong as I am now. I know what must be done. I will fight and win. And destroy the enemy before it annihilates the world. I am just unsure as to what the enemy is."

( I understand. I will gather information. Then I will return. Goodbye Savior.)

Fawkes vanished in a flash of flame.

Harry Riddle growled and vanished himself into his dorm and he lay down and closed his eyes and drifted into sleep. He dreamed that night.

_Riddle walked along a pathway. He looked around and saw mists. He walked forward and felt himself falling. He cursed and used a spell and floated onto the water below. He walked forward and heard a voice "Chosen. You must accept your fate. Do not deny what you are to become. You must live for the world" Riddle growled and he turned and demanded. "What do you mean? I cannot die. I am unable to die. Explain. Who and what are you?" The voice chuckled and materialized in front of him into a faceless shadow then spoke. "In time you will learn. You must open the path for yourself. Now awaken chosen one." _

Harry Riddle woke and sat up in bed and cast the tempus spell and saw that it was midnight. He growled and lay back down and tried to figure out the dream. He went into a light and dreamless sleep soon after.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Author's Note: Hello. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review. I like reviews. I may update tomorrow. It depends on how many review's I get. Thank you all.


	39. The beginning

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

Key:

"…" This is speech.

(…) This is phoenix speech.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4. The beginning

Harry Potter woke early the next morning and realized it was Saturday. He smiled and walked into the showers. He bathed and then dried his body and dressed. He walked into the common room and sat down. He sighed and looked around. He would wait for his friends then they would go into the room of Requirement and train with Riddle.

Harry Riddle woke slowly and yawned. He bared his fangs and smiled. He stood quickly and stretched. He cast a cleaning spell on himself and a drying spell. He walked down the stairs and into the common room. He walked through and headed out into the corridors. He shook his head and walked upwards through the stairs. He entered the Room Of Requirement and shook his head. He conjured a dummy and started to attack. He knew the others would arrive soon.

McGonagall stomped into the headmasters office and screamed as she saw his dead body. She rushed over and checked for a pulse and then fire called Serverus and Poppy. She watched as they worked finally Poppy said.

"He has no blood. A vampire must have done this. He is dead. I can not bring him back."

Poppy then turned and left. Serverus looked to McGonagall and nodded. Then he said.

"You are Headmistress now. There is no other option."

"I know Serverus. But I will find who did this. It had to be a student. I mean first Umbridge and now Albus. No vampire could sat a foot inside the school if not invited. So a student must be hiding their secret. I have to find out who and they will go to Azkaban. I put my money on Riddle though. He seems dark and strong."

Serverus coughed and walked out quickly. McGonagall followed Serverus and watched as the students filed inside the Great Hall. She spoke after she saw Potter and his friends. She realized that Riddle was not there. She spoke loudly and with authority.

"Now everyone. I have some disturbing news. The Headmaster Dumbledore is dead. I wish for your help in finding his killer. I believe it was a student. A student who is hiding a dark secret. A vampire in this school. He may be sitting next to you. I have no way of knowing who is next to die. I ask for your help in finding a killer. If the killer is not found the school may be shut down. Thank you and enjoy your weekend."

McGonagall sat down and started to eat.

Harry Potter finished his food and rushed out of the Great Hall. He was followed By Ron, Ginny, Hermione, And Luna. Together they rushed into the Room Of Requirement. Harry spoke first.

"Did you kill Dumbledore Riddle?"

"Yes. I killed Dumbledore. I stunned him and drained his body of blood. I absorbed his powers. I am much stronger than before. Now lets begin training shall we. The spell is "Korien" It is a offensive spell no unlike the killing curse. Though it is untraceable. Now lets try on a dummy."

Harry Riddle conjured more dummies and watched as they started bombarding the dummies with the spell. He knew Potter felt different. He saw a flash of flame and watched as Fawkes appeared. The others had moved over to the phoenix and listened and watched. Riddle spoke to Fawkes.

"What did you find out?"

( Can they be trusted?)

"I believe so yes. Tell me. I fear I will need their aid in the coming fight."

( Very well. I still have much to learn. But I heard of a pathway into another world. It is blocked. A creature of Destruction born of the fears and hatred of man is in this world. It links the worlds. It is most confusing. I know it has been less than a day but I went to a old friend who sees many things. I am uncertain what she meant. She said. " _The world turns and storms come and go. The fate of all rest with the chosen Hero. He alone possess the power and the knowledge to defeat the growing darkness._" Other than words I do not know what it means. I will try and find out more. All I know is the more people that hate and fear the stronger this thing becomes. I don't know how you will fight it.)

" Great. Just great. As if my life wasn't already terrible. Thanks Fawkes. I believe I know what she meant. I think she meant part of a prophesy that my father referenced in my world. I never heard it. It was destroyed. But it had something to do with a god called Saryon. Beyond that I am clueless. Maybe it is the fact I am from another world that will enable me to fight the creature."

(Maybe. I will go and try to find out more. Be safe Harry Riddle.)

Fawkes disappeared in a flash of flame. Harry Potter walked back to his dummy and started trying to accomplish that spell again. He wondered what piece of the puzzle were they missing. He knew something didn't fit.

Harry Riddle swore in Parseltounge. He growled. He wished that he had learned the prophesy. He know knew that it was important. He sighed and figured that he would learn as it went. He felt that things would get much worse before they improved. He watched the kids practice feeling old and tired. He had knowledge of many years without the experience. He knew more than he cared to remember.

Meanwhile Far away in the frozen world of Antarctica a cloud of the purest black flew through the sky. It was absorbing the hatred and fear of man. It was slowly gaining form. It waited and it would wait until it was stronger before it struck. It figured it would be unstoppable. After all no one had any ideas how to destroy it. It would have laughed if it could but it floated slowly gaining legs.

As Dinner approached Harry potter grabbed his friends and left the room and Riddle. They raced down the stairs and through the corridors. They entered the great hall panting and they sat down and piled their plates with food and began to eat quickly. All knowing that maybe soon their time of fun would come to a bitter end.

Harry Riddle sighed and walked down the stairs slowly. He walked along and entered the slytherin common room. He sank down in a couch and growled at his thoughts. He pushed away his memories and of family and looked at the fire. He stood angrily and walked up into the dorms. He lay down and went into a light sleep. He dreamed.

_Riddle walked along a deserted street. He smiled as he saw holes in the ground. He spoke clearly "Please tell me. Where and what am I?" A voice spoke out of the stillness. "You are in a dream Young Chosen. You are somewhere between the worlds. As for your other question I am unsure as to what you are. You are stronger than anyone save your adopted father. He is dead. You survived and changed the course of the future. I believe you are the last a Fate Breaker as well as the reincarnation of the Forgotten all rolled into one. Your power Is beyond me. Beyond anything in the world you are in. You need to return to your world But until the gateway is opened you are stuck here. I know of not how to open the gates. All I know is that Saryon is the gate keeper. Upon his death and by death I mean forever death. The gates will open. It will be many years before he is able to be destroyed though. Goodbye Chosen. Return to reality now." The voice faded and Riddle turned and saw… _

Harry Riddle woke from the dream. He shuddered and rolled over. He saw that it was still dark outside. He cast tempus and learned it was only a little after midnight. He shook his head and went back to sleep.

Meanwhile Harry Potter finished his dinner and walked up and into the common room. He sat down and began to work on his potions homework. He knew there would be no more defense class as the teacher was now dead. He also felt there may be no more transfiguration until they found a new teacher as the teacher of that course was now the Headmistress. He shook his thoughts away and finished. He walked up into the dorms and lay down and went to sleep for the night.

Hermione shook her head and worked until the others had already went up for bed. She finished her work and walked into her dorm and lay down. Her mind racing as she tried to figure out what Fawkes had meant and how Riddle had known the Former Headmaster's phoenix. She sighed and slowly fell into slumber.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Hello. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I hope to update again soon. Please leave me a review. The more reviews the faster you get a update. Thanks again.


	40. The rescue

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

Key:

"…" This is speech.

(…) This is phoenix speech.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5. The rescue.

Harry Riddle woke the next morning early and thought over what had been said. He growled and walked into the bathroom and stripped and stepped into the shower. He sighed as the warm water slid down his body. He finished and stepped out and dried himself with a spell. He swore and walked into the common room and sat down on a couch and thought to himself.

Harry Potter woke the next morning and sneezed. He looked around and wondered why things were changing. He sniffed and stood and walked into the showers and took one. He finished and dried off and walked into the common room and sat down to wait for his friends. When he saw Hermione and Ron they all three walked out of the common room and into the great Hall. They sat down together and began to eat. All three wondering about the changes that would be coming.

Harry Riddle vanished himself away and walked into his Grandfather's home. He shook his head and walked to Voldemort and told him what was said. He then left and vanished into the chamber of Secrets. He swore and started to train on his own. Wondering about everything.

Meanwhile McGonagall called the great Hall to order. She shook her head and looked at the students. Then she called out.

" A tip was delivered to me by someone unknown. I wish to see Harry Riddle. I believe he is the killer. Please find him and send him to my office. Thank you students and be careful. He may kill you as well."

Harry Potter, Ron and Hermione stood and rushed out of the great hall and up through the corridors and into the Room Of Requirement. They waited and yelled out together "Harry Riddle."

Harry Riddle heard the shouts and vanished to them. He shut the door and faced them and asked.

"What? What is the matter?"

"Someone told McGonagall that you are a killer. She wants to get you sent away. I want you to remain safe."

Harry Potter spoke first. Harry riddle turned and walked out. He saw the students avoid him and he growled. He walked into the headmaster's office and waited. He smiled as he saw McGonagall. He spoke once they were alone.

"You wanted me?"

"Yes. Someone said you killed Dumbledore. Is it true?"

"Yes. I will not lie. I killed the former Headmaster. Though I assure you I had a reason."

McGonagall swore and walked closer and whipped out her wand and bound his arms to his sides. She then stormed to the floo and fire called the aurors who took him away.

The aurors wondered if they were right as they led Riddle into a cell inside the ministry of magic.

Harry Riddle snorted as he was left alone. He used his magic and broke the binds. Then he raised a hand and blew open the door. He walked out calmly and left undeterred. He knew it was supposed to be impossible to escape that cell. He left and vanished to his room in Slytherin Manor. He called Fawkes.

"Pass on this message to Harry Potter : Harry. I need you to listen. I gave my self up so the school will remain open. Voldemort is not your enemy. I am offering you everything. You need power. Send your reply with Fawkes back to me. I will be willing to return to the Room Of Requirement if you still desire to learn. Please respond soon."

( Okay Harry Riddle. I will Deliver the message. I will be back soon.)

Fawkes then vanished in a flash of flame. Harry Riddle walked into Voldemort's study and caught him up to the events. He smiled and vanished into the ministry and walked into Fudge's office unseen. He cast a killing curse on the minister and watched as he dropped then heard the alarms. Harry Riddle vanished back to Slytherin Manor and lay down.

Fawkes flamed into the Room Of Requirement and delivered the message. He listened to their response and flamed back to Riddle.

( Here is what Harry Potter said: Thank you Riddle. I am glad that you were willing to sacrifice yourself. I thank you again. I accept your terms. I desire to master the magic you wish to teach. Me, Ron and Hermione, Ginny and Luna will learn from you every night. It is with thanks. I respond to you.) ( So what are you going to do now?)

"I don't know what to do Fawkes. Things are changing rapidly. I will go into the rainforest and wait. I will find a doorway back into my world. I will prepare for the coming fight. I will stand alone again Saryon. I know of no other way. I will do what I have learned. May the fates guide me."

( I see. I will gather more intelligence. I only hope I can find a answer to the problem.)

Fawkes flamed out again. Harry Riddle Vanished into the Room of Requirement that night and sighed as he saw Harry. He then started to coach them on proper ways to cast spells and he began teaching them a strong shield charm. He sighed and went back home after he was through and laid down. He went into a light sleep.

Months passed and Christmas was approaching. The wizarding world was looking desperately for him. They knew Harry Riddle was a danger. They wanted him locked inside Azkaban. Harry Riddle smiled and shifted his body into a black Phoenix. He trilled and vanished in a flash of fire. He reappeared inside his bedroom. He shifted back into human form. Over the last month he had learned to become a animagus. He knew he needed time and practice to improve. He lay on his bed and looked at the ceiling. He turned as he saw fire and looked at Fawkes.

"What now?"

( Harry Potter went home for the holidays. No one has seen him in the last week. I am worried. I know you most likely don't care but someone needs to help him. I flamed to him and saw him injured the other day. I also have news on Saryon. He is rapidly gaining power. His form is that of a black dragon. He is in Antarctica. I know of little else. It is still years before he can die.)

Harry Riddle Sighed vanished to the Dursely Home. He walked inside and heard motions in the bedroom upstairs. He walked up and opened the door into Harry's bedroom. He swore and moved and pinned Vernon to a wall. He had seen the man raping his nephew. He killed Vernon and walked to Harry Potter. He picked him up and Vanished into the healing room of Slytherin Manor. He sighed and started to mend the broken bones and fix the organs. He left Harry and walked into the main hall and told Voldemort and the Death Eaters that Harry Potter would be staying with them until further notice. Harry Riddle then walked back to Harry Potter's bedside and sat down beside him and drifted into slumber.

Harry Potter was in a coma. He was watching the life of Harry Riddle. He finally began to understand why he was the way he was.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Not long I know. Sorry. I will try and make the next chapter longer. Please leave me a review. I want four reviews for the next chapter. I may do it for less though. Thank you.


	41. The return of Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

Key:

"…" this is speech.

(…) this is phoenix speech.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6. The return of Harry Potter.

Harry Potter remained in a coma for three weeks in that time he had watched Riddles life from beginning until then. He finally understood the one that even Voldemort desired to not cross. He woke and looked around his body weak and tired. He moaned and tried to sat up as he saw Riddle walk in. He paled and nodded and spoke.

"Where am I riddle?"

"You are in Slytherin Manor. Your so called family almost killed you. I saved your life. They are dead now. You have nothing to fear. I forbid Voldemort or the death eater's from harming you. You are safe here now."

Harry Riddle walked to a cabinet and grabbed a potion and fed it to harry. He sighed as it figured for the first time that he left Potter's bedside the boy would awaken. He met his gaze with fear and smiled. He wondered what he had done to earn that look. He knew in his world they had good reason to fear him and everything he stood for. He asked.

"Why do you fear me?"

"I watched your life while I slept. I dreamed and saw everything you did. Everyone you killed. It ended when you came to this world. Up until then I know your past as well as you do. I am sorry. I do not truly fear you. Nor do I fear Voldemort. Mainly now that you are willing to protect me. I believe that I will remain safe here. I will try and adjust to my new life. How long was I out?"

"Three weeks. School has already returned. I can never return. I am wanted by the wizarding world. They fear me greatly. I have earned it now. You are still ill. You need more time to rest and recover. I will gather you food and water. Stay in bed for a few more days."

Harry Riddle then walked out. He smiled and headed to the kitchen and fixed some soup and water for Potter and added nutrient potions and pain relievers. He walked back up the stairs and levitated the food over to harry then moved a table and sat the food on it. He sighed and wondered what he should do as he watched Potter eat. He knew that things still needed to change. He was now a enemy of the world. They had figured out that he was the son to Voldemort. Though he knew that after he killed Dumbledore and the Minister things would be solved as he had announced that he had power beyond anything they had ever seen. He wondered what a forgotten really was and why he was now trapped in a new world were everything was different. He was not raised by the vampire king and His father never existed.

Harry Potter ate the soup and realized that Riddle was lost in thought. Potter growled and looked around the room again this time with renewed vigor. He was unsure why he expected a cell below ground and was surprised that it was a lush bedroom. He guessed that Riddle and Voldemort believed he would not harm them. He sighed and wondered why they trusted him even though he didn't fear them unlike the rest of the world. He lay back down and drifted back to sleep tired and wondering what the world would come to now. He dreamed of a dead world and the lives of those that tried to save it but failed.

Harry Riddle blinked and saw Potter was asleep. He smiled and walked out and headed to his bedroom and summoned a book on old magic's and started to read. He would not allow Potter to return to Hogwarts instead he would train the boy and his grandfather and pray that they would survive. He then started to read a old book that was falling apart. He saw a reference to a word that he dreamed. He blinked and flipped pages and never found what it spoke of. He wondered what a fate breaker was and what it meant for him. He left his room and walked outside and started to train the death eaters.

------5 years later.----------------------

Harry Potter looked through the glass on the plane. He sighed as he flew back to Britain. He waited till the plane landed and disembarked. He walked off and left sight and disaperated away. He had left Britain at Riddle's request. His time was up and he returned. He smiled and walked up the steps into Hogwarts. He had been trained in dark and light magic's and went to Salem for three years after he learned from Riddle and Voldemort. Potter sighed and headed to the headmistress office and smiled at McGonagall. He spoke at her shocked look.

"It's been five years. I never thought I would return. I went to America and master most magic's. I returned to ask for a job. I would like to teach defense against the dark arts here."

" Harry. You are alive. We believed you were captured by Voldemort and killed. I am so sorry. I would have gathered everyone and came after you had I known that you were alive. I feared that you were not. We have heard nothing from you. And I do not have a opening. Hermione is the teacher and has been for over a year already."

Harry Potter nodded and left. He sighed and disaperated once outside the wards. He went to Voldemort's home and walked inside. He walked to the study and saw Riddle and Voldemort. He growled and explained that he had no where else to go now. He sighed in relief as Riddle showed him into a bedroom. Riddle then blinked and walked away without a word. Potter lay on the bed and was almost instantly asleep.

For the last five years Harry Riddle was training. Learning everything that he could. He knew that Potter was part of a key element. He just feared that somehow the battle would be lost. He also had been teaching Voldemort much of the old and forgotten magic's. Thanks to his defeat of the destroyer in his world his power was infinite. He was able to take on Saryon and win he knew. Though he also was well aware that unless he gained allies he would die in the fight and he knew that he had to survive to see the new day. He blinked and walked into his bedroom and lay down. He sneered and wondered what would happen if he allowed himself to go to Azkaban. He drifted into a light and dreamless slumber.

Meanwhile Voldemort finished working in his study and walked outside and saw his death eater's training. He knew that his army would be needed in the final fight. He also wondered who would survive his grandson had told him of the result in his world and feared that something similar would happen here. Voldemort watched them train then walked away and headed to the lake. He looked out over the water and sighed sadly. He missed not knowing the result of the fight. He knew that things would happen as they were meant to. He believed like Harry Riddle that you can not go against fate. Many times he himself had wished to change things that were happening and he always went against logic. Then Riddle had come and restored his sanity. He was unsure how but he knew that he deeply cared for the boy now and he was family all the family that he had now days. Voldemort walked back inside and ignored his snake and walked into his bedroom and lay down and went to sleep.

Harry Potter woke the next morning and yawned. He was still human and walked into the bathroom and cut on the water and stepped under the spray. He washed his hair and body then stepped out and dried. He then dressed and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen and sat down and ordered and started to eat. He smiled at the few death eaters also in the hall and knew that he would remain safe. Potter finished his food and stood and walked outside the house. He saw a lake and wandered to the edge and saw Harry Riddle. He walked forward and spoke to him.

"Are you alright Riddle? What is the matter?"

" I'm fine Potter. It's just that I know very little about how to fight Saryon. I know that he is a god and feeds on hatred and fear. He is supposed to be unstoppable. I do not know if I can truly win. Though the time is still far off until he is able to die. Many things will change between then and now. I just wish my father were here. He would know what to do and how to fight the enemy. I would have more hope and something to believe in."

Harry Riddle turned away and headed back inside and walked into the library and gathered a few books and started to read. He was torn between telling harry the truth that only one would survive the fight with Saryon he feared that he would be the survivor.

Voldemort was in his study working. He looked out his window and saw Potter playing by the water. He sighed and turned away and went back to his papers. Then he grew bored after a few hours had passed. He stood and walked into the library and saw his grandson and grabbed a book and conjured a chair and sat beside him and started to read.

Harry Potter was having fun by the lake. He tried to catch the frogs that he saw and wondered why they had not been eaten by Voldemort's snake. He turned as he saw a flash of fire and it settled onto a tree and revealed itself to be Fawkes. Potter smiled and asked.

"What brings you here Fawkes?"

( I do not enjoy Slytherin Manor on the inside. I prefer to be somewhere else like here on the outside. I came with news. The time to destroy Saryon is in less than a year. I do not know how long truly only that it is coming quickly. I believe that you all have a good chance at winning if you work together. I know that you will win Harry Potter. I believe in you. Now Goodbye.)

Fawkes vanished in a flash of flame. Harry Potter blinked and shuddered and turned and walked inside passing death eaters and ignoring them. He was into the library and told Riddle and Voldemort what Fawkes had said. They both paled and nodded. Harry Potter then stood and walked into his bedroom and lay down and started to cry and went to sleep sad and worried.

Harry Riddle blinked and wondered how that could be then realized that many things could happen in the fight. He sighed in wonder and stood and vanished his book and nodded to Voldemort and walked to his bedroom and lay down and went to sleep dreaming of his world and being in Hermione's arms.

Voldemort finished his book as night fell. He sighed and looked around knowing that he was alone right then. He shuddered and walked away from the library and headed into his bedroom and lay down. He went into a deep sleep and heard a voice.

"_Your time is at a end. The fates of all have made a decree. Nothing is to survive and Riddle will return to his world after he is imprisoned by the gods for defying us. I grant you this warning about what will happen. It is up to you to save this world. Saryon will die but you and Potter will follow him into death. I am sorry. Be prepared the fight begins very soon. In less than a month Saryon will destroy the earth. Goodbye Voldemort." The voice faded and Voldemort looked around in the blackness. He saw and heard nothing then he heard chuckling and turned around and saw someone he never knew. He demanded. "Who are you? Did you bring me Here?" The figure who was heero laughed and spoke. "It's been a long time father. I am your son Heero from another world. I died very long ago. Now that the road in your world is winding to a close I came to see you. I would see my son but know that it would just harm him more. And no I did not bring you here. The voice that you heard was Shelia she is a fate and guardian of time and life. She doesn't want life in your world to end. Goodbye Father." Heero then vanished from Voldemort's sight. Voldemort blinked and growled and turned away._

Voldemort woke in a cold sweat. He sighed and dried himself with magic and rolled over and went back to sleep this time no longer dreaming of anything.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long. Here is the update. I hope to gain a few review's for it. Please review. I love reviews and knowing what you think. I hope you stayed with me through this long time.


End file.
